The Rules of Jin
by Boydia
Summary: This story the towns people including Angel lacks important knowledge on life. In this story we have a Angela/Jin pairing.Warning:VERY LEMONY
1. Chapter 1

Proposal, Sex Ed. and Marriage. (J&A)

Angela: Jin we have been date 4 several months. I want u 2 have this.

Jin: r u serious, your giving me a blue feather. U know that when u give a person a blue feather, you're asking that person 2 marry u.

Angela: yes, Jin I am asking u 2 marry me.

Jin: I was looking 4 a blue feather 2 give 2 u first. But u beat me 2 it. I was hoping u felt the same way I feel about u. Angela I love u. r you sure? Do u really know how old I am? I never really told u my age.

Angela: How old r u? Never mind, that really does not make any difference 2 me. I love u.

Jin: I am 35 years old. Do u still want 2 marry me now? You're a young woman just barely 20 years old.

Angela: Yes, Jin. Marry me

Jin: I would be honored 2 be your husband. But from here 2 now I must take the lead. I want 2 ask u something.

Angela: What?

Jin: Ever since I became your doctor, why r u not scheduled 2 have any pelvic exams done? R u a virgin?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: U know, when I marry u, I will eventually have sex with u as a big symbol of my love 4 u.

Angela: Yes. I know that

Jin: R u afraid 2 have sex with me?

Angela: Yes, very afraid. Does it hurt 2 have sex 4 the first time.

Jin: That depends on a number of factors. Who is that person is you're having sex with, how your hymen is structured. What your pain tolerance is. I your case I will b the one sexing u. I promise u I won't hurt u. I love u.

Angela: Just what is a hymen?

Jin: U don't know? Everyone that has had sexual education in school should know what a hymen is. Angela were u taught sex Ed. In school?

Angela: No, I was home schooled.

Jin: If I am going 2 marry u. u must know about sex. U need to know about your body, how it works, how it reacts 2 sex and how 2 please your husband in bed. That would soon be me. I will volunteer 2 instruct u about everything u need 2 know.

Angela: OK.

Jin: Angela do u want 2 have children right away?

Angela: I would Like 2 wait at least 1 year2 have kids. I would like 2 know u better, 2 enjoy your company and 2 have fun with u before I commit 2 raising children.

Jin: That's makes sense. At my age, I am ready 4 kids. I'm glad 2 know that u want kids in the near future. Did u know I was married before?

Angela: no, tell me about your ex-wife.

Jin: OK. Her name was Demita. She was my wife. She died ten years ago, giving birth 2 our first child. Our baby died 2. I miss her so much. I did not think I would love anyone else. Then u came into my life. I'm glad. What happen 2 my wife. Inspired me 2 become a doctor. I just want everyone 2 b healthy, besides training 2 b a doctor, kept me busy, so that I didn't grieve so much over my wife. Angela I will teach u. tomorrow at noon.

(The next day, it's noon.)

Jin: U know what your female sex organs looks like. Do u know what male sex organs look like? Do u know what a penis is?

Angela: no. U have male sex organs. Can I see your sex organs?

Jin: No, because we are not married. My Grammi taught me 2 respect women. After we are married u will have the opportunity see what I look like. I am your doctor I can show u and tell u what your female sex parts are. Just take off your clothes and stand in front of the mirror. (Angela takes off her clothes and stands in front of the mirror.) Oh my I can't do this. Grammi. (Jin gets Irene 2 come 2 the door.)Grammi can u do me a favor. Angela must know about sex before I marry her. Can u teach her about sex, the human body, and the rules of Jin?

Irene: Angela should already know about sex. She is 20 years old. And why can't u teach her?

Jin: I want 2 marry Angela. But I want her 2 know about sex. But I can't I'm 2 in love with her. I'm 2 aroused by her. I have strong urges 2 sex her. U taught me that sex should only within the marital arrangement. That's the away God arranged it. I choose 2 live by those values. So until we are actually married. I would appreciate it if u would just teach Angela about her body and all about sex. Oh yes I almost forgot. Teach her about the rules of Jin.

Irene: OK. Anything 4 my grandson.

Jin: Thank u Grammi.

(Irene (the midwife) walks in)

Angela: Hi Irene. Where is Jin? Is he coming back?

Irene: Jin asked me 2 continue 2 teach u about sex.

Angela: Jin promised he would teach me about sex.

Irene: Jin cannot teach u right now. He asked me 2 teach u.

Angela: Why can't Jin teach me?

Irene: Jin is sick.

Angela: What wrong with Jin? I love him. I want 2 see him now.

Irene: Just relax Jin is physically fine.

Angela: How is he sick then?

Irene: U made him sick.

Angela: Does the way my body looks make him sick 2 his stomach?

Irene: Not at all. Jin loves your body. Matter of fact, U made him lovesick. He wants 2 marry u. But he also want u 2 know about sex and learn how 2 love him. He can't teach u right now because he is aroused by u. he wants 2 have sex with u. I taught him that it is wrong 2 have sex outside of marriage. He chooses 2 live by them values. You're not married 2 Jin yet. So I am the best person 2 teach u 4 now.

Angela: OK.

Irene: Now u will learn about your body first. Please take off the rest of your clothes. Then stand in front of the long mirror. Do u see your breast?

Angela: Yes.

Irene: Your breast is the first major sexual part that really entices a man. You man, that would be Jin after u marry him, and he will get great joy from fondling your breast. Do u see the nipples on your breast?

Angela: Yes.

Irene: Jin will desire 2 make your nipples hard though stimulation using his fingers or his tongue. He will do this because it make you crave him, and he knows that u will feel pleasure from it and most of all make u ready to have sex with him. The next sexual part Jin will focus on is your private region. Do u see your private region in the mirror?

Angela: Yes.

Irene: Do u see your split?

Angela: Yes

Irene: Within your split. Is the next sexual part Jin will focus on? Do u want 2 see what it looks like?

Angela: Yes.

Irene: Sit in this chair in front of the mirror. Now open your legs. (Irene has Angela point 2 her sex part.) Do u know what that sex part is called?

Angela: No I don't.

Irene: That sex part is called the clitoris. Jin wants u 2 crave him. So he will stimulate it 2 the max. This will make u want sex with him. It will also make u ready 4 sex. This will make his penis hard.

Angela: What does a man's penis look like?

Irene: Jin wants u 2 see 4 yourself, after u marry him. Your husband penis must be hard 2 have sex with u. His erect penis will be inserted into your vagina. (Irene shows Angela a diagram of her internal female parts. She points 2 the picture of the vagina.)Oh since we were talking about the vagina. Jin wanted me 2 size u. (Irene sizes Angela by ultrasound.)

Angela: What do u mean? why?

Irene: Listen carefully. There r so many things u don't know about Jin. He is a very modest and humble man. Jin is a very fit and healthy man. Under all that doctor's coat. People don't know that Jin has a ripped body like a body builder.

Angela: Now Irene, what does that have 2 do with sizing my vagina?

Irene: Jin has great blood circulation all throughout his body. As a result, Jin penis is large. I raise Jin as a baby. He was well endowed then. Jin needs 2 know how far in depth he can go with u. so he won't hurt u. Jin may not want me 2 tell u this, but he feels responsible 4 the death of his wife and their baby.

Angela: Please tell me more.

Irene: Jin was at least 2inches longer than his first wife's depth. I won't tell u the size of his penis. He will find it hard 2 forgive me if I did. His wife's name was Demita. She loved Jin 2 sex her hard. She said once u had sex with Jin u never forget it, he will make u throb pleasantly 4 two days. She would often make Jin angry by breaking the rules of Jin. He would not talk 2 her 4 two days. Which would be the time she needed 2 recuperate. Jin Impregnated Demita. Demita or Jin did not know they were pregnant. She broke the rules of Jin. He sexed her really hard, and she started 2 bleed heavy. She was about 4 months pregnant. When she bleed 2 death. The baby was 2 young 2 survive. That's what inspired him 2 be a doctor and a sex therapist.

Angela: I'm so sorry 4 his loss. I did not know Jin is a sex therapist.

Irene: That's why he's goes out of town from time 2time. He's very good at what he does. He highly requested. He knows the art of Kama sutra. That means he knows the art of bringing women or men 2 ecstasies. Jin has vowed 2 never let a lack of knowledge cause him 2 act unwisely and cost him the life of another loved one.

Angela: what is the rules of Jin?

Irene: You r aware that Jin has long hair?

Angela: Yes.

Irene: When Jin is making love 2 u, he wears his hair in a bow until he is ready 2 penetrate u, then he will pull out his hair ribbon. I don't know his reasoning behind this. I know what the consequences are. As I mentioned before, Jin told me the next person he marries. He will enforce the rules of Jin. But the consequences will be little different. He vows 2 never harm the person he loves. When Jin is sexing u. U cannot say anything but his name. U can moan. U can scream. Matter of fact, that's what he wants. He loves it.

Angela: How do u now all these things about Jin?

Irene: I was the most beloved person in his life until you came into his life. I'm not jealous of u. I really like u 4 Jin. Next 2 you, Jin has always let me know everything that is going on with him. U 2 will become his confident.

Angela; can I tell u something?

Irene: What?

Angela: I am afraid 2 have sex with Jin.

Irene: Why?

Angela: Because of the things u told me about Jin. I'm a virgin. I am told by many people that my first time will hurt. U mention that Jin's penis is large. I don't even know what a penis looks like. So I'm frightened. He say he promises he won't hurt me. I know it was an accident when he made his wife bleed 2 death. I'm just scared.

Irene: If Jin told u. he won't hurt u. he won't. Everybody in town will tell u he is true 2 his word. Don't be afraid of him. He longs 2 give u pleasure when u become his. Well, what I told u is all I am allowed 2 tell u. Jin will teach u. the rest. (Irene measured Angela's depth. The depth of Angela's vagina is 8 ½".)

(Jin and Angela get married a week later.)

Jin: We just got married. It's time. 2 consummate our marriage. I promised I would not hurt u. I can rupture your hymen when we go to the clinic. (Jin and Angela go 2 the clinic.) Get undressed. Then get on the examining table, put your feet in the holders, sit with your bottom at the very edge of the table. Now I will perform your first pelvic exam. (Jin pulls out of his pocket a white cloth and gets a super sharp scalpel.) Angela open your legs wide. (Angela does it. Trusting Jin won't hurt her. Jin takes the scalpel, delicately touches Angela's hymen in four places with the super sharp blade. This ruptured the hymen. She bleeds.) Do u feel that?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: Does it hurt u?

Angela: no. (Jin inserts one of his fingers inside her vagina.)

Jin: Do u feel that?

Angela: Yes. (Jin take the white cloth and cleans up her blood. He takes a tampon out of his pocket inserts it into her vagina.)

Jin: r u in any pain or discomfort?

Angela: no.

Jin: Your hymen is gone. Now r u still afraid 2 have sex with me?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: Why?

Angela: I still don't know what a penis looks like?

Jin: While we r waiting 4 your blood 2 stop bleeding. Do u want to see what my penis looks like?

Angela: No, I am afraid.

Jin: why?

Angela: Because of what your Grammi told me about you.

Jin: What did Grammi tell u about me?

Angela; She told me many things about u. the reason I am afraid 2 see u. Is because your penis is huge.

Jin: U trust me 2 keep my word 2 u. Trust me when I say I won't hurt u. When I married u, u became part of me. I definitely would not harm myself or hurt myself. Grammi measured the depth of your vagina 4 me. I have ever reason 2 believe that your almost a perfect fit 4 me.

Angela: How big is your penis?

Jin: I want u 2 see 4 yourself. Let's go home. By then the bleeding should stop. Then we can shower together, and after that we can consummate our marriage.

(Jin and Angela walk home.)

Jin: Angela let me check u. (Jin sees that the bleeding has stopped. He removes the tampon. Then they shower together. ) Let's consummate our marriage. I purchase this 4 u 2 be sexy in. (Angela puts on the sexy white panties and bra that Jin purchased 4 Angela.)Angela come sit on my lap facing me. Angela now that your mine. Anything and everything that has 2 do with your body become my affair, even your monthly cycle, if I am around. When I make love 2 u 4 the first time, this will ignite a desire in u 2 have sex from time 2 time. U realize that don't u?

Angela: I know.

Jin: This is your opportunity 2 see what I look like. I want u 2 see 4 u yourself. I'm fully aroused just by looking at u. Angela I want u 2 measure me. (Jin gives her a measuring tape.) Now unzip my pants.

(Angela hesitates. She drops the measuring tape that Jin gave her.)

(Jin takes Angela's hands and massages her palms 4 a little while 2 relax her. He smiles at her and then gives her a passionate kiss.)

Jin: (Jin picks up the measuring tape that Angela dropped, Jin in a low sexy voice.) Angela I want u. soon. Please unzip my pants and measure me. Don't be afraid 2 make love 2 me. I promise u will love all of the wonderful feelings I am about 2 put upon your body.

Angela: OK. But I want u 2 do something 4 me first.

Jin: U just name it. I will do it. Within reason.

Angela: Take off your doctor's coat and your shirt.

Jin: With pleasure. (Jin smiles at her. He carefully takes off his doctor's coat, then folds it neatly and hangs it over the chair he's sitting in, and then he rips of his shirt. His shirt is destroyed.)Now, Angela unzip my pants. (Angela does as she promised. She unzips his pants. Angela pulls off his pants and underwear.)U wanted 2 know the size of my penis.

Angela: Oh my lord. Your body is so sexy. Your grandmother was right about u. u r ripped. Your body is just beautiful. (Jin is blushing) Why do u hide such a beautiful physique? (Angela measures Jin's penis at 9 ¼".)

Jin: What can I say 2 that? Angela I am only ¾" longer than your depth. Does that give u confidence or comfort that I won't hurt u?

Angela: I will let u have your way with me. Although I am afraid of your large penis, I trust u when u said that u won't hurt me.

Jin: With that said, can I use my skills 2 love u. please. I have not had sex since I made love 2 my first wife. I want u now.

(Jin picks up Angela off his lap and carries her 2 their bed. He stands her in front of the bed. Jin gives Angela a short stem rose. She put it in her hair. Jin grabs her delicately by the waist with one hand. He runs his fingers though her hair with the other hand, then he moves in 2 give Angela a passionate kiss. Slowly parting her lips with his tongue 2 intermingle with hers. While kissing her, Jin unhooked her bra. Her bra fell 2 the floor. Angela placed her hand flat on his chest. They stop kissing. Jin lips move closer 2 her earlobe. He whispered something naughty in her ear. She smiled. He continued 2 lightly nibble on her ear. While this was happening, Jin caressed the outer edge of her breast. Slowly found his way 2 her nipple, he light squeezed and pulling it. Angela started moaning.)

Jin: U love that? (Jin whispered.)

Angela: Yes Jin I love it. (She answers in a sexy voice.)

Jin: If u loved that. U will really love this.

(Jin starts kissing right behind Angela's ear all the way down 2 her breast that he is cupping in his hand. He applies a little pressure 2 her breast 2 allow the blood 2 flow 2 her nipples 2 make them hard. Then when his lips finally reaches her nipple, his tongue emerged from his lips. He used the most texture part of his tongue and slowly rotated it across the very tip of Angela's nipple. Angela moaned little louder.)

Jin: Before I go 2 the next step with u. Have u or any one ever stimulated your clit before?

Angela: No, But why r u talking 2 me right now, your Grammi said that u would stimulate my clitoris 2 the max. I'm a little disappointed. She said u would make me feel extremely good.

Jin: Grammi is right, my intentions are 2 stimulate u 2 the max. I just want 2 consider your feelings. Since u never had clitoral stimulation before.

Angela: Jin I was looking forward 2 my first experience with u. don't spoil my moment. What u r afraid of? Should I still b afraid? R we going 2 do this or not?

Jin: I'm not afraid. And u have no reason 2 b afraid. Since u never had clitoral stimulation. You're in 4 a real treat. (Jin start kissing Angela again, 2 get her aroused again. He moves from kissing her lips 2 kissing her down 2 her breast, then he start sucking her nipple. Angela really loves this. She moans. One of Jin's hands is on her waist. The other hand is cupping her breast, the hand cupping her breast moves slowly around her breast 2 her belly. His hand flat against her belly moves slowly down 2 her panty line. He goes inside Angela's panties. He takes his middle finger and parts Angela's spit. He start stroking her clitoris in a slow up and down motion. 2 get her use 2 what she's feeling. Angela starts moaning really loud.) Do u love the sensations your feeling?

Angela: Jin this feels incredible. I love what I'm feeling. I love u and I want u give u extreme pleasure, like you're giving me extreme pleasure. But I am inexperienced at this. Please teach me how u want 2 b touched.

Jin: Start by kissing in different areas of my body. Try toying with my nipples. Also try licking different parts of my body. Massaging my body parts wherever u want.

Angela: Teach me how 2 touch your private area so that u can feel extreme pleasure.

Jin: Angela look at my penis. Do u see the head of my penis? (Angela nods her head.) Look under the head of my penis. (Jin shows her the location) Take your thumb, with moderate pressure. Massage that area. (Angela follows Jin's instructions. Jin's eyes roll 2 the back of his head. He let out a mild moan.)Angela that feels very good. Let's try something different. Lightly grab around my penis. With your hand holding my penis go in an up and down motion, working from the shaft 2 the head of my penis. (Angela does as Jin says.)Yes, that feels very good. How do u feel about oral sex?

Angela: I don't think I will do that right now. Let me think about it some more.

Jin: OK. Think about it. I personally am ok with oral sex. If you're super clean. And I know u r. because I took care of that personally myself. The doctor will show u how it's done. In the process I will make u shake violently and scream.

Angela: oh no, I don't think so. I'm not a screamer.

(Jin slowly bends down 2 his knees. He pulled off her panties, He gets close 2 Angela's pelvic area. He places his hand on her thigh. Take his thumb and opens Angela's split 2 expose her clitoris. Jin brings his lips close almost touching her private area. He then he uses the most textured part of his tongue. And makes contact with her clitoris, using moderate pressure. While stroking her super slow. So that she would feel every texture in his tongue. Angela started to tremor. Tears were coming down her face, because she never felt anything so pleasurable in her life. Jin knew she would have no choice but 2 scream if he stimulated her g-spot. So he inserted one of his fingers into her vagina and worked her g-spot. Angela shook violently and began 2 scream, just as Jin said. Jin was rock hard. All he wanted now is 2 penetrate his bride. Jin passionately kissed Angela. Then he sat Angela in their bed. He passionately took one of her breast and was lightly sucking it. He laid her in the bed. He got directly on top her. He balanced himself enough 2 pull out his ribbon in his hair. He put one finger over her mouth. Then he whispered.)

Jin: I'm enforcing the rules of Jin. Please b quiet now.

(Jin opened Angela's legs; He slowly inserted his penis into her vagina. He began 2 use slow but rhythmic thrusting movements. To get her use to his large erect penis, and also prolong her pleasure. This will make her cravings 4 him set deep inside her body. Jin wants Angela's first time 2 b an experience she will treasure and never forget. Jin is focusing now on hitting her g-spot with every thrust. It feels extremely pleasurable 2 both of them. They both moan. Jin's desire is 4 her 2 scream. So he uses one of his fingers to find and massages her clitoris using shallow slow up and down strokes. All while he's sexing her g-spot. Angela is not usually a screamer but Angela had no choice. He made her scream. I was feeling so good. Jin also made her work him. This was an indication 2 Jin 2 thrust her with a little more force and a little more speed. Jin is in tears. He is so in love with Angela. She finally had an explosive orgasm, which was what Jin was waiting 4. Then he had his explosive orgasm shortly after. )

Jin: I love u. Angela. Making love 2 u was a beautiful experience. Sleep well tonight Beautiful.

Angela: I have never felt anything this wonderful in my entire life. I see why you're a sex therapist. I don't know what I was afraid of. Jin I want u 2 give me more of u. tomorrow night.

Jin: It will be my pleasure. Next time we make love I will teach u how 2 work. Good night. Love

Angela: Good night.

)


	2. Chapter 2

Jin Teaches Angela How to Work.

Jin: Angela u said u r inexperienced, as far as, sex is concerned. I love u. I want 2 teach u many if not all of what I know about sexual pleasure. Do u wish 2 know more?

Angela: Yes. But after we consummated our marriage, u said u was going 2 teach me how 2 work. What do u mean?

Jin: When we had sex 4 the first time. During that time I made u work on me.

Angela: How did I work on u? Please tell me what u mean?

Jin: Angela when I had sex with u it was feeling good 2 u. Right?

Angela: Yes it felt extremely good.

Jin: Were u not moving your body in and out every time I thrust your body, while I'm having sex with u?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: Well that's what I mean. U was working your body because it was feeling good 2 u. I want to teach u how 2 work your body properly.

Angela: Work properly? What do u mean?

Jin: Angela I want 2 teach u how 2 work your body in sync with the movement of the way my body is working on u. This makes the feeling and sensations more intensified 4 both me and u. I also want 2 teach u pelvic exercises 2 strengthen your pelvic floor, this will allow us both 2 receive more pleasure during sex. I will teach u many more things about sexual pleasure.

Angela: When will u teach me?

Jin: I am big on being clean, and smelling really good, especially, when it comes 2 making love 2 u. I can teach u after we both bathe.

Angela: OK. Let's do this.

(Jin takes Angela by the hand and they walk 2 the hot springs. They bring their robes, their sponges 4 bathing, soap, towels, squirt bottle and their slippers. Jin makes it a love affair as he removes Angela's clothes. He kisses her as he removes every item of clothing from Angela. After, he removes every item of clothing from her body. He picks up a short stem tulip. And gives it 2 her. She puts it in her hair. Jin pick up Angela's sponge and he walks in back of her and grabs her by the waist, And scrubs her back with the other hand, While kissing her collar bone. He knows he has to clean her genitals. Jin I aroused by her nudity, so he is rock hard. He only trying 2 clean her. So he leaves the ribbon in his hair. Puts soap on his penis, and inserts his penis in to her vagina. He thrust her 2 or 3 times 2 clean her. Jin gets the squirt bottle and filled it with clear water. He squirted the water in her vagina 2 rinse her. He took the opportunity play with her clit while cleaning her. He also fondled her breast as he's cleaning her. He wants her hair 2 smell clean, so he even wash her hair. Of course he gave the tulip 2 Angela 2 hold. Angela turn 2 bathe Jin. She gives him a long passionate kiss. She lays the tulip down. Picks up Jin's sponge and washes and scrub all of Jin body parts. She takes a few moments 2 stimulate his penis. Jin just loves this. They towel dry one another. They both use a light fragrance.)

Jin: Angela save genital play time until we get home. I have much 2 teach u. (Angela nods her head. Jin and Angela walk back 2 the house.)

Jin: Yesterday night was incredible. It has the first time I had sex since my first wife. I forgot how good sex feels. You're just experiencing how good it feels. When I have sex with u it feels extremely good because I'm in love with u. not 2 criticize u, but sex could be better.

Angela: Am I not good enough 4 u?

Jin: Your perfect 4 me. All I am saying is that everyone can improve at anything their doing. That's including me. I love u and I want 2 give u the best sexual feelings I can give u. I also, want 2 give u the best techniques 2 help us both achieve that. The first technique I want 2 teach u is how 2 do pelvic exercises. Do u feel the muscles u use when u try 2 hold back your pee until u get 2 a place 2 relieve yourself?

Angela: Yes

Jin: Try flexing those muscles, R u flexing those muscles?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: Come here. Let me check u 2 see if you're doing it properly. (Angela is naked under her robe; Jin takes one of his fingers and puts it over the opening of her vagina.) Now Angela do it. (Angela does as Jin tell her.) Yes you're doing it properly. Angela start doing this regularly. Please do it when I tell u 2 during sex. This will intensify our pleasure. Now we r going 2 try a number of sex positions. I will teach u how 2 work in sync with me. I will be talking 2 u during our sex act in order 2 teach u. the first sex position we will engage in is called, "The missionary position." This position is the same position we used when we first made love. This time we will do it much better. (Jin grabs Angela's waist, he pulls her really close 2 his body. As he doing this, he look into her eyes, he's giving her a sexy smile. He embraces Angela. Jin gets close to her ear and tells her "U better follow me you bad girl. Or I will burn u.")

Angela: You're kidding me. U would burn me. I thought u loved me.

Jin: Yes I love u, but, I will burn u with pleasure. This is a feeling I will give u. I know you're not use 2 it. This feeling is extremely pleasurable. But, if you're not use 2 it, the feelings will leave u burning 4 a good minute. I have 2 gradually get use 2 it.

Angela: OK. I will follow u .

Jin: If u follow my lead. I will teach u everything I know about sexual pleasure. I will be the one talking 2 u. u can talk until I take out my ribbon. U r always under the rules of Jin.

Angela: What if I break the rules of Jin? Would the consequences b the same as that of your first wife?

Jin: No. The consequences r slightly different.

Angela: How?

Jin: Angela how do u feel about me giving u clitoral stimulation? Do u love it? Do u love when I give u clitoral stimulation?

Angela: I love it.

Jin: When we consummated our vows, I gave u something. Do u know what I gave u?

Angela: What?

Jin: I gave u a craving 4 sexual activity. That includes foreplay, oral sex, sexual intercourse and clitoral stimulation. If I stopped giving u clitoral stimulation u would go through withdraw like a drug addict going without drugs. Is clitoral stimulation something u can do without 4 a week?

Angela: U would make me wait a week 2 give me clitoral stimulation?

Jin: Yes. I will also not communicate with u 4 2 days.

Angela: I love talking 2 u. I won't b breaking your rules.

Jin: I want 2 teach u now. (Jin stands close Angela; he gives her a long romantic kiss. While Jin is kissing her, he's toying with her nipple, this makes Angela wet in her genital area. Jin bends down a little2 place his hand on Angela's thigh and slowly move his hand up her thigh until he got 2 her private area. Jin took his index finger 2 part Angela's split. He began stimulating Angela's clit. Angela just loves this. She begins 2 moans loudly. While Jin is giving Angela clitoral satisfaction, Angela is stroking Jin's penis. Jin lets out a mild moan.)Angela go under my balls, take 2 fingers and massage my prostate gland.

Angela: Where exactly under your balls I it located? (Jin shows her the location and Angela does exactly what Jin says. Jin let out a louder moan. Angela did this 4 about 10 seconds. Jin's penis got rock hard. Jin walked Angela closer 2 the bed. )

Jin: Angela lie on the bed, and then open your legs. (Jin gets in between Angela's legs; Jin is up on the bed, on his knees. Jin reaches behind his head and pulls out his hair ribbon. Jin lightly lies on top of Angela. He inserts his penis into her vagina.) Angela when I thrust my penis going in. I want 2 work your hips inward 2 meet me. I other words, when I go in u, u come in 2 meet me. When I moves outward, u move outward. We repeat this until we both climax. Now let's practice. (Angela does as Jin says 4 a few thrusts. But Angela I curious about how Jin will burn her, So Angela does the opposite thing that Jin tells her 2 do. Jin waits a good minute 4 her 2 get it right. He finally decided she doing this on propose. Because the instruction he gave her were simple. Jin hits her g-spot as he thrust her with great force and great speed. Angela wanted 2 yell stop. But she knew she was under the rules of Jin, all she could do is cry. She soon realized that should have followed Jin's instructions. This felt extremely good 2 Jin. Jin knows its uncomfortable 2 Angela right now, but he knows she will eventually throb pleasantly the next day because she's not use 2 it. Angela's privates feel like it's on fire. She regrets she didn't listen 2 Jin.) Angela that was fun let's try another sex position. What do u say? Angela I tell u, u r a bad girl.

Angela: Jin why did u burn me?

Jin: I told u I would burn u if u didn't listen 2 me. U did that on propose didn't u?

Angela: Yes I just didn't think u would actually burn me. I thought u was kidding?

Jin: I don't kid when we r talking about sex. U found out the hard way. Now, u won't b able 2 walk right 4 a couple of days. I guess another sex position is out of the question. I will give u 2 days 2 recuperate then we will do that same sex position over again. But next time better than before.

(The next day, Angela is in a good mood. Because Jin burned her, she was pleasantly throbbing all day long. The day after that, Angela is pleasantly throbbing.)

Jin: Angela it's been 2 days. I have a desire 2 have sex with u. I really would like 2 finish teaching u many of the things I know about sexual pleasure. R u feeling up 2 it?

Angela: R u going 2 burn me again? U know Jin, What u did 2 me was really unloving of u. I'm really disappointed in u. u don't have 2 threaten me 2 get me 2 do what u want. I love u. I would b willing 2 do whatever u ask because I love u.

Jin: I'm disappointed in myself. I should not have treated u that way. Angela I'm sorry. I just want u 2 experience the best sexual feelings u can experience. Angela can u forgive me. I was wrong.

Angela: I already forgiven u. I know u love me. I really want u 2 finish teaching me about sexual pleasure. I will cooperate with u. I now have a desire 2 have sex with u. But please don't burn me like that.

Jin: Angela I won't burn u. 4 now. But your eventually going 2 have 2 get use 2 it, because it's will be extremely pleasurable 2 u, as well as, myself. Can I gradually get u use 2 it?

Angela: Yes u can. Please don't make me uncomfortable while doing it.

Jin: I won't make u feel uncomfortable. U have my word. So can we begin as soon as we freshen up?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: Do u want me 2 make u pregnant?

Angela: Jin we already discussed this subject. We decided to wait at least one year 2 have children. Right?

Jin: Angela we have had unprotected sex twice. I happen 2 know that we had sex in your safe time in your monthly cycle. I know that if we keep on having sex u will get pregnant. Eventually need protection against pregnancy. As bad as I want children, I respect your wishes 2 wait. 2 take time 2 enjoy our relationship 4 a while. I know in a few days u will come on your period. I'm your doctor, As well as, your husband. I want u 2 start taking these birth control pills right after your period. (Jin gives Angela some birth control pills.) Start taking the white pills first, then, take the orange pills during your period. Don't miss a day taking these pills. I want u 2 take the birth control pills 4 a year. Because I will teach u many thing about sex and there are going 2 b many sex positions we r going 2 master in that full year. Then I will want u 2 consider carrying our children. Can u do this?

Angela: Yes I will do it.

(Jin and Angela walk to the hot springs 2 bathe, then, go home.)

(Jin and Angela are in their robes. Jin wants 2 get it on with Angela. Jin has a strong desire 2 make love 2 Angela. Jin takes off her robe, her robe drops 2 the floor. As Jin see her robe fall 2 the floor. He sees a stream of blood coming from Angela's inner thigh 2 her ankles.)

Jin: Angela do u think your body is still wet from bathing?

Angela: maybe just a little bit. Jin teach me now. I want u.

Jin: I'm not teaching u this week.

Angela: Why?

Jin: Because u just started your period. Look down on the back part of your legs.

Angela: I'm sorry Jin. Let me clean myself.

Jin: No! Your private's r mine. I will clean u. and take care of u. you're not 2 do it. (Jin takes a sponge and cleans up Angela's blood. He inserts a tampon in her vagina. He changes her every 2 hours.)Now that u r on your period. I know u have a desire 4 sexual activity. I am obligated 2 satisfy your desire. It is my husbandly duty. Even if u r on your period. I won't penetrate u. I definitely won't give u oral sex.

Angela: How do u plan 2 satisfy me?

Jin: Angela sit in this chair. Put your arms around my shoulders. Don't do anything but enjoy what I'm making u feel. (Jin gets a chair and sits directly in front of her. He start giving her a passionate kiss, his hands finds his way 2 her breast. Each hand is cupping a breast, while he's kissing her. He's squeezes her breast so the blood can flow 2 her nipples, Making her nipples super hard. Stops kissing her, 2 now, kiss sucks one of her hard nipples. He uses one of his hands 2 travels downtown 2 Angela's private area. Jin takes his middle finger and he stimulates her clitoris in a circular motion. Angela moans Jin's name. He made her climax. Jin is rock hard.)

Angela: I love u. I can see u need relief. I want u 2 have sexual satisfaction. How can I give that 2 u?

Jin: While u r on your period. There is only 2 ways u can do that.

Angela: How? What r the 2 ways?

Jin: U can do it manually, Or, by oral sex.

Angela: U when all out 4 me 2 see that I was sexually satisfy during my period. I am just as responsible 4 your sexual pleasure. U tell me how u would like 2 be satisfied?

Jin: Are u comfortable with performing oral sex on me?

Angela: If that is what u want I'm 4 it. U will have 2 teach me how 2 do it.

Jin: OK. Angela hold the base of my penis. (Angela does as Jin tells her.) Angela do u see the head of my penis?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: I going 2 make this experience fun 4u. Angela let me go 4 a minute.

(Jin walks 2 the kitchen cabinet, He takes the chocolate syrup out of the kitchen cabinet. Jin comes back 2 where Angela is.)

Jin: Angela hold my penis like u did a few minutes ago. (Jin puts chocolate syrup on the head of his penis.) Angela put the head of my penis in your mouth. Suck the chocolate off. Angela use a good amount of pressure when sucking me. Do this 4 about a minute. (Jin lets out a mild continuous moan. As Angela sucks him.) Angela u make me feel so good that I want 2 work on u. but I'm not going 2 work on u because of my length, I need 2 teach u how 2 deep throat my penis.

Angela: Jin I'm willing 2 learn. Teach me.

Jin: Angela put some more chocolate syrup on my penis. When I work in your mouth, I want u 2 hold your breaths 4 a few seconds, 2 keep u from gagging, then breathe out of your nose. I will gradually work u slowly so u can get use 2 it. (Angela does exactly what Jin tells her. Jin lightly grabs the hair of Angela's head, and then he begins 2 work slowly in her mouth. Jin only put a little bit of his penis at a time, with each stroke, he put a little more of him in her mouth each time. So she won't gag. Angela listens 2 Jin. As a result, she's handling it very well. Jin is able 2 work in her mouth until he is fully satisfied.)Angela thank u. thank 4 considering my feelings. I love u.

Angela: Jin tell me about your mother and your father?

Jin; I thought I told u a while ago. I don't remember my parents. They died when I was an infant.

Angela: How did your parents die?

Jin: Grammi told me. My parents went by boat 2 the tropical islands, 4 a short vacation. Their ship sunk, they couldn't swim, and they drowned.

Angela: Have u seen pictures of your parents? Do u know what they look like?

Jin: Yes. I've seen pictures of my parents.

Angela: Which parent do u think u resemble most?

Jin: I think I have a little bit of each of my parents features. I have my father long hair and eye color. I look like my mother in the face. But that's my opinion.

(Jin and Angela make a vow 2 one another 2 always make sure they always sexually satisfied.)

(Angela is over her period, Jin in looking forward 2 resuming Angela's lessons.)

Jin: 4 this full year, Lets have fun with one another.

Angela: OK. (Jin and Angela bathe, and then go home. They prepare dinner in a picnic basket. Jin makes sure he picks a beautiful flower 4 Angela. )

Jin: Angela put on something sexy under you pretty dress. (Jin takes Angela by the hand. They grab the picnic basket and a thick comforter. It is about 5:00pm. They walk 2 a deserted, romantic part the sea shore. They spread out the thick large comforter on the sand. The moon is full; it's a clear romantic night. Jin and Angela share a romantic dinner on the sea shore. They do a little star gazing after dinner. It's about 9:00pm. They decide 2 get romantic. Jin starts undressing Angela 2 her sexy underwear. Angela takes off all of Jin's clothing.)

Angela: Jin don't u want 2 take off the rest of my clothing?

Jin: No.

Angela: Why?

Jin: Because u look sexy in your underwear. Let's swim in the water. (Jin and Angela swim and play together. After play time. The full moon is illuminating the area. It's quiet and romantic. They r in the water hip high. Jin gives Angela a romantic kiss. They walk out of the water and walk 2 the comforter.)Let me teach u now.

Angela: Teach me Jin. (Little did Jin and Angela know, some kids were in the area where Jin and Angela were? The kids were watching them make out.)

Jin: Angela lay on your back. (Angela got on the comforter on her back. Jin sits next 2 her. He gives her sexy stare, then he runs his fingers though her hair. He pick up the beautiful flower he pick 4 her earlier, he gives it 2 her, she put it in her hair.) U remember the instructions I give u the last we tried this sex position.

Angela: Yes. When u work in, I work in 2 meet u. and when u work going out, I work going out. Right?

Jin: That's exactly what I want u 2 do. (Jin raises Angela 2 unsnap her bra. He kisses Angela 2 arouse her. He ran the tips of his fingers along her jaw line. Then his fingers caress and outline the outer part of Angela's nipple. He light squeezed her nipple. While doing that, he decides 2 suck the other nipple. Angela starts 2 moan. Angela is lightly tugging on Jin's chest hairs. Her other hand goes downtown, she is massaging his penis. The two youngster that r watch them, r the neighborhood kid one is a girl (Chloe) and one is a boy(Taylor).

Taylor: (In a whisper.) What they r doing looks fun Chloe. Do u want 2 do what they r doing?

Chloe: That looks like something different 2 try. Sure. (The youngsters take off their clothes and copy what Jin and Angela is doing.)

(Jin starts giving Angela clitoral satisfaction. Chloe could not help herself. She started moaning loudly. Jin and Angela got up and wrap themselves in a towel. They walked behind the big bolder where the kids were hiding. Jin and Angela see Taylor and Chloe playing with each other privates. They were both naked. Jin and Angela knew the kids.)

Jin: Taylor and Chloe stop what you're doing.

Taylor: No .it feels good. (Jin goes back 2the comforter where his pant r located and he puts on his pants. He goes back 2 where Taylor is. Jin grabs Taylor by the hair and pulls him from out from behind big bolder from where they were hiding.

Jin: Chloe put on your clothes now. Taylor put on your clothes. Do it immediately before I spank u both. (Jin was raging mad.)

Taylor: Why did u stop us? We were only copying the both of u. why can't I enjoy what you're enjoying with your girl.

Jin: r u married 2 Chloe?

Taylor: No.

Jin: Angela is my wife. What we were doing is an activity reserved 4 people that r married 2 one another.

Taylor: Why are what u and your wife r doing? Only reserved 4 married people that r married 2 one another? I feel 2 good 2 only b restricted.

Jin: How old r u?

Taylor: I'm 13.

Jin: Chloe how old r u?

Chloe: I'm 12.

Jin: Taylor do u want 2 b a father at 13. And Chloe do u want 2 b a mother at 12.

Taylor: No. I don't want a baby.

Chloe: I don't want 2 take care of a baby.

Jin: If u 2 would have continued 2 follow my wife and I. that's what could have happened. U both would have ended up with a baby 2 care 4. Then there goes all of the fun and freedom of being a kid.

Taylor: I won't do that again with Chloe. I don't want a baby.

Jin: How about u Chloe?

Chloe: I don't want kids right now.

Jin: I want u 2 promise u won't have sexual activity until u get married. OK.

Taylor: OK. Is that what that was?

Jin: Yes.

Chloe: OK.

Jin: It's passed your curfew. I'm walking u both home. Angela go home we will finally finish where we left off at home later.

(Jin walks the kids' home. And because the kids ruined his evening with Angela, he told each of their parents what they did. Each kid received a sore behind the next day. After, walking the kids' home. Jin returned 2 his house 2 find Angela fast asleep. )

(Early in the morning, Jin wakes up before Angela does. Jin kisses Angela on the forehead. Angela opens her eyes.)

Jin: Good morning, Beautiful.

Angela: Jin good mourning. I'm sorry I fell asleep on u last night. I wanted very much 4 u 2 continue teaching me that sex position.

Jin: I was hoping 2 teach u until we were interrupted by our onlookers. That reminds me on the times me and Demita were kids. We got in2 trouble together.

Angela: U grew up with your first wife as a child?

Jin: Yes, Demita was my best friend.

Angela: When did she become your girlfriend?

Jin: I dated Demita since she was 8 years old.

Angela: When did u get sexual with her?

Jin: Why do u ask me that? Now I hate that I mention her name.

Angela: Well we just witness Taylor and Chloe getting sexual. I just wondered if u and your childhood sweetheart got sexual.

Jin: When u say sexual. What exactly do u mean?

Angela: U know foreplay, sexual intercourse and oral sex. Did u give her clitoral stimulation as a kid?

Jin: Do u really want me 2 answer that question?

Angela: I want 2 know the whole sexual history about u and Demita.

Jin: Why? Really.

Angela: My life there not much 2 tell. But your life is very interesting. I'm married 2 u 4 life. I want 2 know everything about your pass, present and future.

Jin: OK. I was about 10 years old, and she was 8 when we started calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. The only thing we did sexual was kiss and go on dates. Our dates were much chaperoned. Demita was about 10 years old when she started developing breast, Demita and I would find secret places 2 meet together so I could play with her breast every day. She loved it. Because I was doing this on a daily basis, her breast grew very large.

Angela: Didn't your penis get hard? If so, how was u able 2 hide your erections?

Jin: During the day, there was only enough time 2 play with Demita. I'm a gentleman always. Ladies go first. That's the way I wanted it. Yes I did get hard. I would hide my erections with my long jacket. When Demita turned 14 I gave her clitoral orgasm 4 the first time. Demita was a screamer. She screamed. And I loved 2 hear her scream. I wanted 2 have sex with her badly. My Grammi caught us in the act. That when my Grammi sent Demita home. Grammi then sat me down and ask me important questions. But first she taught me about sex.

Angela: What kind of questions did she ask u?

Jin: Like, if I wanted 2 b a father at 16? How did I feel about Demita? If I wanted 2 get married? She told me if I wanted a good relationship with God, I should not fornicate.

Angela: What does fornicate mean?

Jin: I mean that u shouldn't have sex with someone that's not your spouse. (Angela smiles.)

Angela: After your little talk with Grammi, was u still sexually involved with your girlfriend?

Jin: I respect whatever my Grammi says. I was not sexual with her. I had 2 wait until she turned 16 2 marry her. I really loved her. She was my best friend. We shared many things in common. Well that's enough about me. I want 2 continue 2 teach u.

Angela: Am I your best friend?

Jin: Yes. You and I have grown 2 b best friends. As well as, lovers.

Angela: I'm glad 2 know this. Teach me now.

Jin: Let's freshen up first.

(Jin and Angela go 2 the hot springs 2 get cleansed. Jin picks a beautiful flower 4 Angela.)

Jin: I have a romantic place 2 retreat in mind. This place is totally a private place we can b alone. We can take a little something 2 eat. We are going 2 spend all day there. I want u 2 master 2 sex positions today.

(Jin and Angela make some sandwiches and a dessert 2 put in the picnic basket. They also pack fruit and several bottles of water2 take on their outing. They brought along with them a large comforter and a few pillows. They hauled all of what they took with them in a small red wagon. Jin and Angela walked about 5 miles when they came 2 a big open field meadow. They walked up a small hill, on top of the hill there was a giant tree. Jin set up their little retreat under the tree. It's about 9:00am. Jin and Angela shared a sandwich together. They take turns feeding one another. They r enjoying each others company.)

Jin: Angela it's been a few days since I had the opportunity 2 make u feel extremely good. Now, do u remember how I asked u 2 work me?

Angela: Yes Jin.

Jin: Let's make love.

(Jin and Angela were already laying together flat on their backs. They both sit up 2carass and embrace each other. They r romantically kissing. Jin hands caress Angela from the sides of face 2 both of her shoulders. Jin pulls the sleeves of Angela's pretty dress, off her shoulders. He brings her dress 2 her waist. Angela wore a bra that opened in the front. Jin unsnapped her bra. Jin's body got closer 2 Angela's body. )

Jin: (In a whisper.)I love u. I want 2 make u feel good. So brace yourself, I'm really going 2 work u over.

Angela: I love u. do me baby.

Jin: Oh u want a baby. Stop taking your pills. It will be my pleasure 2 give u a baby.

Angela: Shut up and teach me.

(Angela is undressing Jin. Jin is kissing her collarbone while stroking the tip of her nipples. This makes Angela moan. Angela unzips Jin's pants. She pulls out Jin's penis. Angela so aroused she breaths a little harder. She takes a hold of Jin's penis and starts manually working his penis vigorously. Jin let out a continuous grunting moan. Jin stops stimulating her breast. Jin quickly pulled off Angela's pretty dress and panties and tossed them out of the area. Angela takes off the rest of Jin's clothes. Jin started 2 breath hard. Jin decides 2 stimulate Angela's clit. They're both r playing vigorously with each others genitals 4 about 2 min.)

Jin: Angela stop jacking me off, I want 2 have intercourse with u. so I can train u. (Angela stops what she is doing.)We both r ready 4 sex. Angela lay flat on your back and open your legs. (Jin positions himself in between Angela's legs. Jin pulls his ribbon out of his hair. Jin enters Angela. He used slow shallow thrusting movements on her so she can keep up with his movements. Jin loves 2 hear Angela scream. But today, that wasn't his chief objective. Jin notices that Angela is keeping with Jin's movements. He decides 2 gradually use a little more force and a little more speed 2 see if she could keep up with him. As Angela manages 2 keeps up with Jin's movements. Jin is hitting every nerve in her g- spot with his rapid movements. Angela is moaning loudly and breathing hard. Jin won't give her clitoral stimulation until he feels confident that she can concentrate on keeping up with him. Jin is really happy with how well she keeping up with him. They both r feeling deep sexual pleasure. Angela is working him right. They r rock each other in unison with one another. They both have an extremely powerful orgasm at the same time.)

Jin: Angela u did extremely well I'm happy with u. Can u feel the difference from the last time we did that same sex position?

Angela: I now know what u mean. Sex feels ten times better.

Jin: I almost couldn't hold back long enough 4 u 2 have your orgasm. I like 4 my woman 2 have her orgasm first. I'm glad we came at the same time.

(Jin and Angela lay naked next to one another looking at the clouds in the sky. Jin picks up the beautiful flower he picked 4 her earlier. He strokes the round of her face 2 her chin, 2 her neck, 2 her chest, then finally lets the flower lay on her nipple. Angela picks up the flower and puts it in her hair.)

Angela: Was Demita better at giving u pleasure than me?

Jin: Angela u bad girl. Why do u spoil my moment with u? U r truly jealous of a dead woman. There is no need 2 compete with her.

Angela: I am not jealous of your late wife. I just wonder. It's something I'm curious about. I see the love u had 4 her. Maybe if u tell me what I want 2 know, it would help me know better what u want.

Jin: OK. I really and truly don't know how 2 answer that question. Both of u r very different in style and personality.

Angela: Did u have more in common with her than me?

Jin: I have many things in common with u. being with u is total different than bring being with my first wife was.

Angela: You're trying not 2 answer the main question I asked u.

Jin: Was Demita better than u in bed? Angela I wasn't a sex therapist then. I didn't know how 2 make sex better then. When Demita and I had sex we learned what each of us liked though trial and error. So I really don't know how 2 answer that question. Can we leave it at that?

Angela: One more question. Did I say one question? I meant 2 questions.

Jin: Oh no.

Angela: U said Demita was different from me. Was she more beautiful than me?

Jin: U really don't want me 2 answer that.

Angela: U just answered my question. If she were living and it was choice between me and her what would b your choice?

Jin: Demita was difficult 2 live with and high maintenance. U r easy 2 live with. U respect me as head of our family. But I'm not going 2 sugar coat my answer. Demita has got u beat as far as physical beauty.

Angela: Jin I'm not in the mood 4 this. I'm going home.

Jin: Why? Did I upset u with my answer?

(Angela gets up and finds her dress that Jin tossed out of the area. She put on all of her clothing and begins 2 walk home. Jin puts on all of his clothes and tries 2 talk her into finishing their romantic evening.)

Jin: Please come back. I didn't want 2 hurt your feelings. I just won't lie 2 u.

Angela: Jin don't talk 2 me. I'm really upset with u.

Jin: I'm not going 2 ask u 2 forgive me. I meant what I said. U demanded an answer from me and I told u the truth.

Angela: Jin please stop talking 2 me.

Jin: I can't let u walk away from me upset.

(Jin and Angela walk almost half way home.)

Jin: U never heard my answer 2 your question. Don't u want 2 know my answer? (Angela is silent.) My answer is u.

Angela: Why me? Demita was more beautiful than me.

Jin: If I knew u the same time I knew her. I would choose u. that's the truth. Beauty on the inside of a person is more important than physical beauty. Demita never give me the respect that u give me. I would have been more attracted 2 u. because u have the whole package. U also have physical beauty. I really love u.

Angela: I love u

Jin: Will u please walk back with me so we can finish our romantic evening.

Angela: I would follow u 2 the ends of the earth Jin.

(Jin and Angela make it back 2 their retreat. it's about dinner time.)

Jin: It's time 2 eat some dinner. R u hungry Angela?

Angela: Yes. Let's eat.

Jin: I want us 2 eat in the nude. Let me take off your clothes.

(Jin and Angela undress each other. Then they lay close 2 one another, as they eat their submarine sandwiches they packed. They took time 2 enjoy dessert together. After dinner, it was about 7:00pm. )

Jin: The sex position we will master is called "Rear Entry Position."

Angela: Where do u want my body? Do u want me standing? Sitting? Kneeling? Squatting? Or bending?

Jin: Let's get up. U said kneeling and bending. Well we r going 2 do both. Angela get on your knees. (Angela gets on her knees as Jin tells her.)

Angela: Like this.

Jin: Yes.

(Jin starts arousing Angela by kissing and embracing her body. Jin is holding her body from behind. Jin's lips makes contact with the back of Angela's neck. Gives her short kisses. One of his hands is on her waist; the other hand is stimulating her nipple.)

Jin: Angela when I bend u over, do u know how u need 2 move?

Angela: yes Jin. When u move in, I move in 2 meet u. when you move out, I move out.

Jin: Yes. (Jin wanted 2 make Angela wet in her genitals. So he takes one of his fingers and parted Angela's split 2 stimulate her clitoris with a rapid side 2 side motion. After a few minutes of that, Angela was ready 4 sex. Jin's penis became rock hard. So Jin did as he always does when this happens. He removes his ribbon from his hair. He then, inserts his erect penis into Angela's vagina. Jin's favorite thing 2 do Is 2 start thrusting at a slow pace and a good amount of force to the speed of a jackhammer with much force. Jin wanted Angela 2 work in unison with him. So far, Angela is keep up with Jin's speed. Jin also wants full penetration, so he can stimulate all of the hot spots within her vagina. Jin grabs both of her hips, 2 get full penetration. Jin sees that Angela is managing. He really wants 2 make her scream, so he take one of his fingers and finds her clit and initiates circular stimulation 2 her clitoris. Angela can't help but 2 scream. They keep on thrusting on each other in unison; Finally Angela has extremely pleasurable Orgasm. Jin was waiting 4 her. Angela kept thrusting until Jin was extremely satisfied. Jin and Angela lay down next 2 one another after sex.)

Jin: Angela our sexual experience felt like sheer perfection. That was incredible Angela. U did really well. I'm proud of u.

Angela: Yes Jin making love 2 u is always incredible 2 me. I just want 2 know something.

Jin: What?

Angela: Describe how your first wife looks.

Jin: Here we go again. Why can't u just drop the subject of my first wife?

Angela: Because u say Demita's beauty beats my beauty. I wonder what she looked like.

Jin: That's easy. Angela have u ever owned a Barbie doll?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: Demita had long blonde, wavy hair. Her eyes were bluish green. Her body size was 40-24-36. Her height was 5'3". She was just like a Barbie doll, just physically beautiful. Now will u stop all of the questions about my first wife?

Angela: Yes I will stop. 4 now.

Jin: This about time 2 go home Angela. It's about 9:00pm. It will probably take an hour 2 two hours 2 walk home.

(Jin and Angela find and put back on their clothing. They pack up their belongings and walk home. Jin and Angela go to sleep 4 the night.)

(The next day.)

Jin: I have 2 go 2 work today. See u later beautiful.

Angela: OK. I love u.

(Angela does her house choirs before 10:00am. She wants 2 eat lunch with Jin. So she prepares lunch 4 Jin and herself. She wants 2 put on something sexy. She puts on her short black dress. She wears black sexy underwear under her black sexy dress. She wore black lace stockings and high heel pumps. Angela make sure she smells super sexy. As she put on sexy body spray. Angela walks 2 the clinic. She makes it 2 the clinic by 11:00am.)

Angela: Jin r u hungry? (Jin stares Angela down. From head 2 toes.)

Jin: Sure. What do u have 4 my appetite?

Angela: Well Jin I have chicken salad and tomato soup 4 you.

Jin: What else do u have 4 my appetite?

Angela: Well.

Jin: Is that all u have 4 me?

Angela: Well.

Jin: I want u 4 lunch.

Angela: I'm not edible.

Jin: Yes u r. come here and u will find out. (Jin locks the clinic 4 about a half hour. Jin pulls her panties down enough 2 gives Angela oral sex 4 about 5 minutes, and then makes her scream. Now Jin wants 2 penetrate her.)

Jin: Angela have u ever heard of a quickie?

Angela: What is a quickie?

Jin: A quickie is an expedited version of sex.

Angela: Quick sex?

Jin: Yes. Follow me to an exam room.

(Jin and Angela go 2 exam room 2#. Jin grabs Angela by the waist. He starts kissing her. He unbuttons the top part of her dress. He then pulls her bra over her breast 2 fondles and toys with her nipples 2 make them hard. He decides 2 kiss and lick and suck nipples, While Jin is doing this 2 Angela. Angela unzipped Jin's pants. She starts playing with his penis. This makes Jin super erect. Angela is super wet.)

Jin: Angela turn around. (Angela turns around. Jin pulls out his hair ribbon. He raises Angela's dress over her hips. He discovers that she's wearing crotch less underwear, which is a pleasant surprise. Jin bends Angela over the exam table. Jin enter Angela's vagina. Jin is working Angela vigorously. Angela is working along with him. Jin always wants his woman 2 scream. He manually gives Angela clitoral stimulation. She screams every time. They both came at practically the same time. )

Jin: Angela thank u 4 lunch. It was exceptionally good.

Angela: Jin anytime.

Jin: I need 2 go 2 my other clinic in Metro tomorrow. I want u 2 come with me 2 help me out.

Angela: How can I help?

Jin: U need 2 not b afraid 2 b naked in front of other people. Can u do this?

Angela: I don't like the idea. But I will do it 4 u. Why do I need 2 b naked?

Jin: My clinic in Metro is a sex therapy clinic. It's not a medical clinic like this clinic. I have been away from that clinic 4 about one month. My client load is heavy. I could use your help.

Angela: OK. When r we leaving.

Jin: Tomorrow.

Angela: What exactly is my role in helping u?

Jin: Do u love having sex?

Angela: I love having sex with only u?

Jin: It better b only with me? Your role is 2 have sex with me that's it.

Angela: If that my role. I will love my job. My next question.

Jin: Oh no. What is it?

Angela: Is having sex with u, demonstrations 4 your clients.

Jin: Yes.

Angela: Jin no.

Jin: But u already said yes. Why the change of heart?

Angela: When we make love it should b a special moment shared just between the both of us each time.

Jin: U ask me 2 teach u everything about sexual pleasure. Didn't u?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: I had 2 take time off 2 plan and prepare 4 our wedding and honeymoon. I neglected my clients in Metro. I really need your help. I thought I could get u 2 help me at the same time teach u about sexual pleasure. If I do this by myself. As heavy as my case load is, I will b away from u 4 about month. Do u want that?

Angela: No. I want 2 go with u.

Jin: If u go with me u must participate. It's your choice.

Angela: OK. But I don't like it. How many weeks are your sex therapy sessions?

Jin: These couples need only about 4 more lessons. Every six months. I take on many couples at the same time 4 an 8-week course. I'm half way though from where I left off with this class. This is right where u should b as far as your learning sex positions.

Angela: Jin where are we going 2 stay in Metro?

Jin: I have and own a furnished apartment above the clinic. I usually stay there. We can stay there.

(Jin and Angela walk from the clinic, home. They start packing 4 their 4 week trip. )

(Jin and Angela leave town. They go by ship 2 Metro. Jin and Angela get 2 the apartment. They unpack and go 2 sleep.)

(2:00pm sex therapy begins. There r about 10 couples.)

Jin: I'm glad every one made it after I've been gone 4 about a month. I'm glad 2 see ever one. I got married since u last saw me. My wife is with me her name is Angela. Angela

Angela: Hello everyone.

Jin: Now that I'm married, I will teach the class a little differently. I truly believe that people learn better by observing and copying the teacher. I use 2 walk u though different sex positions and techniques. I was like a dancing teacher without a dance partner. I now have a partner 4 life. And u can learn from us. Let not waste any more time. We are going 2 play a big game of follow the leader. The sex position that we will engage in is called" spider." I want every one 2 take off your robes. (Jin leads Angela in the middle of the floor. Jin takes Angela by the waist. He gives her a sexy stare. He gets closer 2 Angela their noses touch. His lips press up against her. His tongue finds Angela's tongue as their tongues mate together. As Jin holds on 2 her waist, he takes his fingers and pulls and rubs Angela's nipple. Angela starts 2 moan. Angela grabs his ass with one of her hands her other hand is on his chest pulling his chest hairs. Angela's hand slide down 2 his privates, she start playing with his penis. Jin stops kissing Angela. He looks down and take her hand 2 stop her and starts kissing her hand. And he put both of her arms on his shoulders. Then he grabs Angela by the waist, and pulls her down 2 her knees. Jin sits all the way down on his behind. He motions Angela 2sit on her behind. Jin moves closer 2 Angela so that her legs comes over his. Jin starts kissing her from her lips 2 the dark part of her nipple of her breast. This makes Angela wet in her privates. Jin whispers 2 Angela "remember your technique." (Angela nod her head.) Jin is rock hard. Jin pulls the ribbon out of his hair. Jin and Angela's genitals r interlock together. Jin is working and rocking Angela. Angela keeps the technique and rocks him in his rhythm. Jin needs 2 here her scream. He takes the most textured part of his thumb and uses short shallow strokes 2 stimulate her clit. Angela had 2 scream. All of the participants wives were screaming because the husbands did exactly Jin were doing. Jin began 2 thrust Angela with more speed. Angela kept up. Angela had an extremely intense orgasm. Jin came shortly after. Everyone was intensely satisfied.)

Jin: I want my wife 2 know everyone. Since there is so many of u. Please raise your hand when I call your name. Lee/Karen; Joseph/Elizabeth; John/Rose; Barry/Jane; Tom/Nicky; Michael/Mary; Rachel/Rick; Linda/Edward; Sue/Mark; Annie/Daryl.

Barry: What was your wife's name again?

Jin: Angela Di Josea- Martin. I Just Love her name.

Joseph: Jin u have a very beautiful wife. (Joseph winks at Angela.)

Jin: Thank-u. I think she's very beautiful 2.

Annie: How did u win Jin's heart? Every attractive female around this town has tried 2 win Jin's heart.

Angela: I have known Jin 4 about a year and a half. All I did is talk and listen 2 him every day. He became my best friend. Then our relationship gradually grew onto something more than a friendship. We shared many things in common.

Jin: Let's take an hour 2 recover and eat something. Then come back at 4:00pm. (As everyone leaves Joseph squeezes Angela's ass. Angela back hands him in the face. Joseph raises his hand 2 hit Angela.) Joseph I strongly suggest that u don't do what you're about 2 do.

Joseph: Your wife struck me with her hand.

Jin: If I were her I would strike u 2. Did u not squeeze her butt?

Joseph: No

Jin: You're lying. I saw u squeeze her butt. Angela would never strike anybody 4 no reason. I want u 2 apologize 2 her immediately. Or I will terminate your contract.

Elizabeth: Please apologize 2 Angela. I know u did it. U can't help yourself you're a flirt. I like these classes there doing wonders 4 us. So Joe apologize.

Joseph: Angela I'm sorry.

Jin: If u do that again. I will throw u out of my class. Do u comprehend?

Joseph: OK.

(4:00pm sex therapy class begins.)

Jin: We r not going 2 waste any time. It's follow the leader time. (Jin gives each of the guys a big pillow.) The next sex position that we will engage in is called "Woman Astride." Please follow me and my wife.

(Jin sits on the floor. He places the large pillow behind him. Angela sits in between his legs; she puts her arm around his waist. His arm is around her waist as they hold one another. They give each other a sexy stare. Jin get closer 2 Angela. He gives her a long romantic kiss. As Jin is kissing her, He lightly pinches the sensitive part of her nipple. Angela start 2 moan. She's light tugging Jin's pubic hairs. This makes Jin quiver. Jin stops kissing her. He kisses her between her breasts. Jin's lips makes it 2 one of Angela's nipples. He's lightly rotating his tongue over the tip of Angela's nipple. Then he proceeds 2 suck her nipple. Angela is vigorously stimulating Jin's penis. Jin is just enjoying it. Jin is rock hard. He grabs one of Angela legs and brings is over and around him, so that Angela's legs r straddled around Jin. Jin moves Angela in place. Jin pulls out his ribbon. Then insert his penis into Angela. Jin lies back on the pillow. In this particular sex position Angela controls the motion. Angela is working on Jin. Jin is matching her movements. Jin wants her 2 scream. He takes his thumb and massages her clit. He spreads rest of his fingers 2 massages her pubic area. With his other hand he grabs Angela's hips 2 grind on her deeper. Angela is screaming. The wives of the couple were also screaming. Because their following Jin and Angela closely. Angela knows that Jin likes more speed. Her desire is 2 please him. So she picks up the pace a little bit. So she is working and rocking him with more speed, as she still screaming. Jin won't stop giving her clitoral stimulation. Angela's orgasm is extremely intensely explosive. Everyone that participated in that exercise had an orgasm in the same category as explosive. Everyone left class extremely happy, as class ended 4 that week.

(The beginning of week 6.)

Jin: I see that everyone is present. How many of u is happy with the new way I teach this class? Can I get a show of hands? (Everyone one raise their hands except Joseph.) That's great. Can I answer anybody's questions?

Michael: I have known u 4 4years and I always enjoyed the way u taught this class. I really enjoy the new way your teaching this class even better. Why did I take so long 4 u 2 get married Jin? I use 2 feel really guilty 4 enjoying sex under your direction. When there was no pleasure 4 u.

Jin: It's a long story.

Michael: I would pay u. and everyone's fee 4 this week, if u give us your story about u.

Jin: What do u want 2 know about me?

Michael: I think many of us want 2 know why u put yourself though the torture of not having sexual pleasure 4 years. While teaching us all about sexual pleasure. Many of us have tried 2 set u up on dates. 2 get u a special someone 2 love. After a while I thought u were gay. U have taught us some many valuable techniques about sex, I find myself taking your class just about every time. U have become a good friend 2 me. I'm glad 2 know you're not gay. I'm glad 2 know your happy know. I still want 2 know your story and I will pay 4 everyone's lesson 2 hear it. Jin what do u say?

Jin: If I tell u my story. There might be enough time 4 one sex position. Let me get a show of hands. How many people want Michael 2 pay 4 your lesson this week 2 hear my story? (Everyone raised their hands.) OK it's agreed. I was raised by my grandmother as an infant. My parents drowned. So my grandmother raised me, she is a mid-wife and herbalist people would come 2 her 4 medical care. I learned everything about that from her. She taught me kung fu a martial arts. She was a second degree black belt. I received my doctorate degree in sex therapy and medicine at U of M. I decide 2 become a doctor 4 several reasons. I had no brothers or sisters 2 play with growing up. The only kid in the area that I grew up in. Was a girl her name was Demita she became my best friend. We always played and got into trouble together. When we got a little older, we fell in love, we got married. I loved 2 make her scream. I made her follow the rules of Jin. The rules of Jin required her 2 not say anything except my name, after I pull out my hair ribbon. She was allowed 2 scream and moan. She would almost always break the rules of Jin. I would always get mad at her 4 doing that. I would have sex with her as hard as I could 2 burn her really bad. I knew I was at least 2'' longer that her depth. I would always make her bleed a little bit. I also would not talk 2 her 4 2 days. She did this on purpose. I was beginning 2 think she love me 2 sex her really hard, because she kept breaking the rules of Jin. I don't know when but I impregnated Demita. She broke the rules of Jin. I didn't know she was pregnant. I gave her really rough sex. She started 2 bleed and could not stop bleeding. My grandmother tried 2 stop the bleeding, but she couldn't. My grandmother said the baby came out of her. The baby was 2 small and was already dead. My first wife died shortly after. (Jin is in tears as he tells his story.) U ask me why I tortured myself 4 many years. Everyone told me it was an accident. But deep down in my soul I felt like I took my wife's life. I felt that I had no right to love no one else. I decided I wanted 2 help people. I studied 2 become a doctor. I really wanted 2 punish myself. Sex is how I felt I killed Demita. So I became a sex therapist. I was turning down anyone that showed interest in me. I felt I had no right 2 love no one else. I met Angela about a year and a half ago. She would come by my medical clinic everyday and fix me lunch. She always made me talk 2 her. We laugh together. We had much in common. And she was always sexy 2 me. I gradually fell in love with her. (Angela is blushing.) Now u know about me.

Michael: Jin I'm sorry. I have no idea u were going though so much guilt over that. Jin what happened to your wife was an accident. Your wife would not have wanted u 2 torture yourself.

Jin: Angela helped me 2 understand that. I'm really thankful I have her in my life.

Nicky: Angela I notice that when we are following u and your husband. When he's ready 2 penetrate u. he takes out his hair ribbon. Angela r u under the rules of Jin?

Angela: I want Jin 2 answer that question 4 u. Jin

Jin: My wife is always under the rules of Jin. She really respects my rules, because she knows she will always benefit from it.

Nicky: Are the consequences the same as that of your first wife?

Jin: No. I would never physically harm the person I love.

Nicky: What are the consequences 4 breaking the rules of Jin?

Jin: Angela what r the consequences 4 breaking the rules of Jin?

Angela: I love 2 converse with my husband. I also love his skills in the bedroom. The consequences would b that he would stop talking 2 me 4 2 days and he would deny me clitoral stimulation 4 a week.

Nicky: Why do u enforce the rules of Jin?

Jin: That's one question I not willing 2 answer 4 u? Well there is enough time today 4 one sex position. But now it is time 2 eat. Let's take a break. Class will resume at 4:00pm.

(Class resumes at 4:00pm.)

Jin: We r not going 2 waste any time. It's follow the leader time. Disrobe. The sex position that we will engage in I called "Downward dog." This position is a variation of the rear entry position. (Jin gives all of the wives a pillow and gives the husbands a feather. Jin takes Angela by the hand, He leads her 2 the middle of the floor. Jin starts the arousal phase by passionately kissing Angela. He gives her a sexy stare, then lightly pinches and pulls her nipple. As he's whispers in her ear, "I'm going 2 make u feel extremely good today. I'm also going to take your breath with the feelings I'm about 2 put upon your body. So execute your techniques u learned." (Angela smiles and nods her head.) Jin takes a feather and strokes her cheek. He moves the feather along the side of her neck. Angela giggles. Then he takes the feather and strokes the outer part of her breast. As he's doing this he's kissing her. When he stops kissing her, He walks around 2 the back side of Angela. He starts kissing Angela on the back of her shoulders. He takes the feather and runs it down her spine to the back part of her thigh. Then he set the feather in Angela's hand. She put it in her hair. He grabs her waist from behind with both hands. He pulls her 2 knees. Jin takes the big pillow and puts it in front of Angela. Jin wants make Angela wet in her private area. He takes one of fingers 2 open her, then he takes the first three of his fingers in a circular motion 2 fully message her clit. This is enough 2 make Angela moan really loud. Jin likes 2 do many things at the same time 2 give Angela pleasure. So at the same time, with the other hand, he's squeezing and pinching Angela's nipple. With the tip of his tongue, he draws tiny circles in the back of the center of Angela's neck. This is driving Angela out of her mind. Angela is screaming loudly. She does this 4 about the time Jin is doing this 2 her. All of the women r screaming. Jin just loves this. It make him rock hard 2 hear her scream. Jin does this 2 Angela 4 about 2minutes. Angela is ready 4 the doctor 2 penetrate her. Jin reaches behind his head a pulls out his hair ribbon. He bends her over so that only her head and the top part of her chest are lying on the pillow. He wants his legs 2 b outside of hers, with her behind airborne at an angle, as he enters her vagina from behind. Jin starts slowly thrusting Angela, and then gradually adds more speed and more force. Jin is now vigorously working on Angela. Jin wants 2 get her use 2 being burned with pleasure. So he thrust her g-spot with as much speed as he can. Angela I keeping up his rhythm. Angela starts moaning loudly. Jin knows now that she's getting use 2 it, Jin loving this 2 the highest degree. Just about everyone in the room is moaning with great pleasure. Jin can't hold out any longer, he just couldn't help it. He had an extremely intense Orgasm. He kept on thrusting Angela until his erection was getting weak. Angela finally had her orgasm, but it wasn't as intense as it usually is when they make love. Angela is still happy though. Everyone else had a super explosive orgasm.)

Jin: well, we r out of time. I want everyone 2 have a good night. We have only 2 weeks left until this class is over. I want everyone 2 practice there techniques. Good night. Angela I'm very sleepy let's go upstairs 2 the apartment.

(Jin and Angela go upstairs 2 the apartment.)

Jin: Angela I promised u I would make u feel extremely good. And I couldn't hold out 4 u. I'm disappointed in myself 4 not giving u the pleasure I promised u. I'm sorry Angela forgive me. I should have had more control of my body. I could not control myself, because u was working me over. I'm really happy with your progress.

Angela: I don't absolutely have 2 have an orgasm every time 2 sexually have fun with u. I had a good time with u tonight. I know your sleepy now. Let's go 2 bed love.

Jin: Good night sweetheart.

(It's mourning, Angela wakes up, goes 2 the kitchen and fixes Jin breakfast 4 him and she's in the nude. Jin wakes up. He smells breakfast in the kitchen. He goes straight 2 the kitchen. 2 find Angela cooking breakfast in the nude. Angela is looking totally sexy 2 him. He walks behind her. Jin starts giving her clitoral stimulation, while kissing the back part of her shoulder. Jin wants a quickie. Jin is rock hard. He pulls out his hair ribbon. He enters Angela from behind and starts grinding on her. Angela quickly turns the stove off, so she won't burn the food. Jin is grinding on her, and stimulating her clit. It feels so good, Angela was no choice but 2 scream. Jin is really working her over. He made her come. She had an extremely explosive orgasm. Jin came shortly after. When he withdrew his penis, he discovered that Angela is coming on her period. He found traces of blood on his penis.)

Jin: Angela I didn't keep track of the calendar. I usually keep track of your monthly cycle. Angela you're on your period. Look (Angela Looks at Jin's penis. She sees the blood. Jin cleans her up and inserts a tampon in Angela. Then Jin takes a shower and really scrubs his genitals thoroughly. Jin really does not like 2 enter Angela when she is on her period. He realizes that was his fault. He's not mad at Angela, but he is mad at himself 4 not keeping up with her.)

Jin: I'm glad u came on your period now. U should b off your period when we start week 7. We r going 2 b behind one sex position, All because everyone wanted 2 know my story. 4 week 8 we will have 2 do three sex positions. R u up 4 that Angela?

Angela: Yes. I have an idea 4 u. u can go into one sex position but not 2 the point of climax. Then instruct the class 2 go into the next sex position then have the class work until they climax. Then have the class go 4 a break 2 recover like u usually have the class do. 4 the second half of the class time, do that last sex position. That's the way I would do it.

Jin: I love you. And I love your idea. You're ingenious. Thank –u. that's exactly what I will do.

(Week 7. 2:00pm.)

Jin: Today I want a show of hands. How many of u know or can guess what I'm about 2 say? (Everybody raises their hands.) Mark what am I going 2 say 2 the class today?

Mark: Let's not waste any time. Disrobe

Jin: Mark answered correctly. U all know what 2 do. The next sex position we will engage in is call "Reverse Cowgirl." (Jin gives all of the husbands a pillow. Jin and Angela give each other a romantic kiss 2 start arousing one another. Jin walks 2 the back of Angela. He starts kissing Angela on her shoulders. Jin brings hands between her arms and her body. 2 get 2 her nipples2 stimulate them. Angela is moaning. Jin wants her really wet in her genital area. He stops stimulating one of her nipples and when down town 2 start clitoral stimulation. After 3 minutes of that. Angela is ready 4 penetration. Jin takes both of his hands and grabs her waist. He pulls her 2 her knees. He positions himself so that he is sitting on the floor. He then, pulls out his hair ribbon. He positions Angela and inserts his penis in her. Jin places the pillow in back of him so that he can lay down flat on the pillow. In this position Jin is not able 2 stimulate Angela's body parts. But he can work on her. Angela is working in unison with Jin. Angela has access 2 Jin's balls Angela, while working Jin, is messaging the nerve packed area of Jin's balls. Jin moans very loudly. This is something Jin doesn't do very often. Jin and Angela r rocking and grinding on one another, they both came at practically the same time. Their orgasm was explosive. Everyone climaxed with the same outcome.) It's time 2 recover and get something 2 eat and drink. We will resume class at 4:00pm.

(Jin and Angela go up stairs 2 their apartment 2 have and share eating food together.)

Angela: Jin do u like women with big breast like your first wife?

Jin: Woman u just don't stop with the questions about my dead wife. Your breast are just beautiful 2 me.

Angela: U didn't answer my question. Please answer my question.

Jin: Why do u insist on making tell u something u may not want 2 hear the answer 2?

Angela: Please answer the question. I won't get mad at u.

Jin: U demand an answer from me I will always tell u the truth. I prefer women with big breast. But I love your breast. Can we leave it at that?

Angela: I want 2 always please u. I want breast implants. My breast r small. I wear a size B cup. I want 2 b a size D cup. U have enough money 2 buy them 4 me.

Jin: 2 implants. No! No! No! Absolutely not. I can make your breast size bigger.

Angela: We have been married 4 6 months. My breast size is the same size. How r going 2 make my breast size bigger?

Jin: R u planning 2 have my children real soon?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: When u have our baby do u plan 2 breast feed our infant?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: If you get breast implants. U can never breast feed a baby. Did u know that?

Angela: No I didn't know that. Why?

Jin: During surgery the doctor removes your milk ducts 2 put in the implants. As I said before I can make your breast bigger.

Angela: How?

Jin: Stop taking your birth control pills. Let me have intercourse with u and get u pregnant. Your breast will grow large.

Angela: I don't children right now. I'm having so much fun with u.

Jin: OK. No more talk about having big breast then. I love your breast the way they r.

(4:00pm. Class resumes.)

(Jin goes downstairs 2 prepare the class 4 the next session. Angela appreciates what Jin said 2 her earlier, she gives him a romantic kiss. A woman come in she see Jin and Angela kissing. She run up 2 Angela grabs a hand full of Angela's hair and pulls Angela 2 the floors. And starts punching Angela in the stomach.)

? : Jin is my man. I'm going 2 beat the s**t out of you 4 kissing my man. (Jin separates the woman and Angela.)

Angela: Who is this woman Jin?

Jin: Angela this is the woman I last dated before I met u. her name is Miranda.

Miranda: Jin is my man.

Jin: Miranda I told u on many occasions that I'm not interested in u. Miranda Angela is my wife. I love her. What's wrong with u that u should attack my wife. Please apologize 2 her.

Miranda: I'm sorry I didn't realize u got married. (Miranda Left.)

Angela: This woman had strong feeling 4 u. Did u ever kiss her?

Jin: Please don't ask me that.

Angela: Please answer me.

Jin: I will always tell u the truth. I did kiss her. But that's it.

Angela: Jin I love u. I'm ready 4 class 2 begin.

(Everyone that signed up 4 the class showed up.)

Jin: I want everyone 2 say in a loud voice what my opening phase is. (Everyone yelled "we r not going 2 waste any time. Disrobe.") Everyone u know. Let's get it on. The next sex position we will engage in is called "Spoon."(Jin gives each of the couples 2 pillows.) I want everyone 2 get on the floor, lay very close 2 your spouse. Put the pillow under your head. And follow my wife and I. (Jin and Angela passionately kiss 2 arouse. He initiates foreplay. She follows. Jin and Angela vigorously play with each other genitals. They both start breathing hard. Everyone is moaning now. Jin has had enough. He turns Angela on her side so that the back side of Angela's body is close 2 the front of Jin's body. Jin is rock hard. He pulls out his ribbon. His penis enters Angela's body from behind. He wants 2 get full penetration. So he grabs Angela by her hips and start working her slowly then he gradually works her vigorously. She's keeping her technique. He wants her 2 scream. He gives her full clitoral stimulation. She screams. Jin was hitting every nerve in her vagina. They both r enjoying extreme pleasure from each other, their orgasms were explosively satisfying. Everyone was extremely satisfied.) I want everyone 2 have a good night. We only have one week left. In that last week we will do three sex positions so prepare yourself. Angela I'm sleepy but I do want 2 talk 2 u a bit before we go 2 bed.

(Jin and Angela go upstairs 4 the night.)

Jin: I love u and I don't want anyone 2 beat you up like that again. I want 2 teach u how 2 defend yourself.

Angela: I don't like fighting. I don't want to hurt anyone.

Jin: I don't like fighting. My Grammi explained 2 me one time as I was being bullied one time. That the bullying will not stop until u stand up 4 yourself. Not many people know that I know martial arts because I don't like 2 fight. When I started defending myself the abuse stopped. Their r going 2 b times when I'm not going 2 always b there 4 u. I want u 2 learn 2 defend yourself. I'm going 2 teach u 2 defend yourself. (Jin teaches Angela a few basic steps in kung fu 2 defend herself.)

(Jin and Angela go 2 sleep 4 the night. Miranda breaks into Jin and Angela's apartment window while their sleeping. She hides in the shower. She waits 4 Angela 2 come into the bathroom alone. Jin is sleep Angela has go 2 the bathroom. Angela goes in the bathroom and shut the door. Miranda comes from behind the shower curtain. She pulls out a knife on Angela.)

Miranda: Lock the door.

Angela: U broke into my apartment. I could kill u myself 4 being in my apartment. If u leave now, I won't kill u. (Miranda is laughing.) If my husband wakes up he will kill u. I know you're heartbroken. I have mercy 4 that. But my husband has no mercy when it comes 2 my safety.

Miranda: U stole my man. I want u 2 quietly unlock the door. And leave with me out of your apartment.

Angela: I am not going 2 let u lead me out of my apartment 2 kill me. Now u had your chance 2 leave peaceful without harm done 2 you. (Miranda is laughing.)

Miranda: I have a knife on u I could cut your throat and get away with it.

Angela: U know nothing about me. U r coming 2 me with only knife. U don't know if I'm a martial arts master or not.

Miranda: I know you're not a martial art master. I beat the mess out of you I front of Jin.

Angela: U sneak up behind 2 attack me. And knocked the wind out of me. If u fought me heads up. U would have found out the hard way.

Miranda: I doubt that very much. Now do what I asked u 2 do. Or I will slice your throat now.

Angela: I told u no. so go on and try 2 slice my throat if you can. If u do Jin will definitely wake up. And he will kill u. (Miranda tries 2 jab Angela with the knife. Angela moves out of the way. Miranda jabs again. Angela times her just right. She grabs her hand that's holding the knife. And pulls her forward and knees her in the mouth as hard as she could. Miranda drops the knife. 2 of Miranda's front teeth drop as well. Angela grabs the knife that Miranda dropped and tossed it out the window that Miranda broke into. Angela drop kicks her to save her life. This knocked her out. She dragged her unconscious body down the stairs and out of the building. Angela quickly when back up stairs to clean the blood of the floor. Jin woke up and when 2 the bathroom. )

Jin: Angela you're early.

Angela: What do u mean?

Jin: I am usually good at keeping up with your female cycle. Have u started your period. I see all the blood on the bathroom floor. U really should have called me. U know your privates r mine and I'm the one that takes care of that.

Angela: Jin I'm not on my period.

Jin: Why is there blood on the floor?

Angela: Your ex-girlfriend came over unannounced 2 pay me a little visit 2 do me bodily harm 4 stealing u from her.

Jin: When and how did all this happen?

Angela: while we were sleeping, she broke into our apartment. She hides in the bathroom 2wait 4 me. She threatens 2 cut my throat. If I didn't leave the apartment with her. I refuse 2 let her lead me out of the apartment 2 kill me. So we fought in the bathroom. I used the skills u taught me. I made her drop the knife she was using 2 threaten me. I knocked her out 2 save her life. Because if u had seen her u would have killed her. That's her blood u see on the floor.

Jin: U r right I would have killed her 4 your safety. U did the right thing. Where is she now? I want her arrested. She will come back 4 u.

Angela: I don't think so. I knocked out her 2 front teeth.

Jin: That doesn't matter she will come back 4 u. She's obsessed with me. 2 her u stole her man.

Angela: Jin let's hurry up and wrap this last lesson up. And go home.

Jin: Angela u have 2 keep your eyes open 4 Miranda she won't stop.

(Week 8 the last week.)

Jin: u all know what I want. Do it. The next sex position. Is called the "Standing Wheel Barrel." this is a position that requires u 2 b flexible. I believe most of u r pretty flexible. (Jin gives all of the men flowers 2 give 2 their wives. Jin starts kissing Angela. He plays and toys with her nipples licking and sucking them. Angela is moaning. Miranda sneaks into the sex clinic. She walks past the reception area. She sneaks in and watches as the class is in session. She has a large glass of battery acid with her. Jin knows he has 2 fit 3 sex positions in this last lesson. He quickly gives Angela clitoral stimulation 2 get her wet. Angela play a little bit with Jin's penis. They both start breathing hard. Jin is rock hard. He pulls the ribbon out of his hair. He turns Angela around.)Ladies bend over put both your hands flat on the floor. Husbands pick up your wife's leg like you're in a wheel barrel race. Enter your wife's vagina from that position follow me and my wife's movements. We r going 2 do this 4 only a few strokes. (Jin and Angela privates connect. He is initiating all of the movements. He is thrusting her with a good amount of force. Angela just enjoying it. Miranda want 2 attack her now. But she wants nothing 2 go wrong so she just waiting. Jin stops what he is doing.) We r going 2 immediately go into the next position. The next position is called" Aphrodite's delight. (Jin gives all of the couples a pillow. Jin pick up a rose he strokes the bottom of Angela chin. He moves the rose down her neck. She giggles. He takes the rose and circles her breast. Then he strokes the upper part of her pubic area with the rose. He finds her hand and kisses it and gives her the rose. She puts it in her hair. Jin gives Angela a romantic kiss. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her 2 her knees. Jin and Angela start vigorously playing with each others genitals 2 get things hot. Jin hadn't heard Angela scream in a while so he insert 2 of his fingers 2 work her g-spot while stimulating her clit. Angela had 2 scream. This makes Jin rock hard. Jin pulled out his ribbon. Jin laid Angela down .he brings Angela's legs over his shoulders. Jin starts working on Angela. Miranda sees her opportunity. Miranda runs over 2 disfigure Jin and Angela. Michael and Mary r grinding really good, but Mary's leg slips off of Michael s shoulder. This makes him bite his tongue. He jumps up as Miranda is coming 4 Angela and Jin. Michael swings he arm and says mother f**ker. When he swung his arm. He knocked the glass of battery acid that Miranda was holding in her face. Miranda let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Jin called the ambulance 4 Miranda. Miranda loss her eye sight over that. ) Well we won't have 2 worry about her no more. We will resume class at 4:00pm. I want everyone 2 recover and eat and drink something.

(Class resumes.)

Jin: u all know what time it is. Disrobe. The next sex position we will engage in is called" reverse Amazon." (Jin gives all of the husbands a pillow. Jin kisses Angela then starts toying wither nipples. He want 2 make her hot in her privates. He takes his index finger and parts Angela's split. 2 give her clitoral stimulation. Angela moans. Angela wants to make Jin aroused. She starts toying with his genitals. Jin's eyes roll in the back of his head, He just loving this. Jin is rock hard. ) Angela turn around. (Angela does as Jin tell her. Jin grabs Angela's waist and pulls her 2 her knees. Jin sits all the way on the floor. He puts the pillow behind his head. He raises his legs so that his knee r close 2 his body. But his legs r up in the air. Angela positions herself on top of Jin like she sitting on him like a chair. The flat part of his feet rest on Angela's back. Angela controls the motion. She working on Jin as she strokes and rubs Jin's balls. This feels so good 2 Jin. He's moaning continuously. This is rare 4 Jin. Jin is working in rhythm with Angela. Everyone is moaning. Angela pick up the pace because she knows Jin likes speed. So she is working him vigorously. Both Jin and Angela come at the same time. Their orgasms are explosive.) This is the last lesson. If any of u couples want 2 take the advanced course. U can sign up 4 that class 2 months from now. My wife and I r now homesick. We will b leaving tomorrow. Remember your techniques. I will see u when I see u. Good night.

(Jin and Angela Pack there things 2 go home. They spend the night in their apartment until morning.)

(Jin and Angela make it home. 4 the next six months Jin and Angela plan outings. Jin has Angela master at least 100 different sex positions. Jin wants then 2 finally take their honeymoon on their first anniversary being married.)


	3. Chapter 3

Jin and Angela Start a Family.

Jin: Angela there r 2 things I want from u. Would u do it 4 me?

Angela: What 2 things do u want from me? I believe I can guess at least one of the things u want from me.

Jin: What?

Angela: 2 what u want, I'm very afraid.

Jin: U haven't even guessed yet.

Angela: We have been married 4 one year. And yet I feel I known u all of your life. I now know how u think? U have been trying since we got married, 2 get me 2 have our child. U want a Baby. Don't u? What is the second thing that u want? That I don't know.

Jin: I guess that's obvious. Our anniversary is coming up. We have been 2 busy 2 take the honeymoon I plan 4 us when we first got married. I want 2 take our honeymoon on our anniversary. That's not all I want 2 make u pregnant on our honeymoon.

Angela: Jin no.

Jin: Why? U did promise that u would have my children. Don't u want 2 have children?

Angela: I would b honored 2 carry your children Jin. There is one problem.

Jin: What?

Angela: I'm afraid 2 get pregnant.

Jin: What r u afraid of?

Angela: Having a child is painful?

Jin: Yes it is in the beginning of labor. If u can take the pain until u get dilated 2 4cm. u can have an epidural 2 knock out all of the pain. Then u will have a beautiful baby.

Angela: Who's going 2 give me an epidural when I have the baby?

Jin: I will give u an epidural. If Grammi is living, she will deliver the baby. If she dies before the baby is born, I will deliver the baby. My Grammi is old, she could die anytime. U will b in good hands.

Angela: U can manage 2 talk me into all most anything. I do trust u. Believe it or not; I want kids as bad as u do. If u take care of me as u say, I will stop taking my birth control pills. I promised 2 give u children. U did give me one year of fun with u. I want 2 make good on my promise 2 u. I will let u get me pregnant.

Jin: I will take care of u during your whole pregnancy, if I get u pregnant. My next question is do u want a boy or a girl?

Angela: U just can't choose the sex of your baby Jin.

Jin: I know how 2 choose the sex of our baby? I have given that information 2 many couples. And it works. So I will ask u again, do u want a boy or a girl?

Angela: Since you're the one that want the baby so badly? I want u 2 choose the sex of the baby.

Jin: A boy would b nice. I want us 2 have a boy first.

Angela: How do we conceive a boy baby?

Jin: Timing is everything when you're trying 2 conceive a baby of a certain sex. If we r trying 2 have a boy baby. The only time I can have intercourse with u is directly at the time that u ovulate.

Angela: Explain 2 me why.

Jin: It's because when u ovulate, u freshly produce an egg. When I have intercourse with u at the time, the male producing sperms swim faster that female producing sperms, if I wait until that time, I will have more male producing sperms than female sperms. Male sperms don't live as long as female sperms. That why I need to wait at least 5 days after I have sex with u, 2 have sex with u again just 2 satisfy our desires 2 guarantee a male birth. Angela I knew that we lead busy lives. I plan always plan ahead. I booked a seven day honeymoon a little after we got married. I booked our honeymoon around the time of our wedding anniversary. Our anniversary is about 10 days away. U ovulate about 12 days from now. This is almost perfect timing. U need 2 stop taking your birth control pills immediately.

Angela: OK. When do we leave?

Jin: In about 10 days from now. So start packing your things now. U will have 2 pack enough clothes 4 10 days. Please pack your sexy underwear and sexy clothing. I want u sexy the whole trip. U comprehend.

Angela: Yes Jin with pleasure.

Jin: I'm not going 2 have sex with u until u start ovulating.

Angela: How do u know when I'm ovulating? I don't even know.

Jin: I hate 2 mention my first wife, But every since I felt I caused her death. I made it my project 2 know everything about a woman's body. As well as how it works. So that I can be sensitive 2 woman's issues, so that I would know exactly how 2 treat my next wife if I had one. I know that you're ovulating by keeping track of your monthly cycle. I also know by the texture of your body fluids, if your fluids r mucus like you're ovulating.

Angela: That's something I didn't know and I'm a woman. By the way where r we going 4 our honeymoon?

Jin: We r going 2 the Virgin Islands.

Angela: Romantic.

(Jin and Angela r already pack up and ready 2 leave by ship.)

Jin: Angela we have arrived. It's beautiful, and I have a strong desire 4 u. but according 2 your monthly calendar. You're not ready yet. Do u have a desire 4 me?

Angela: Really badly.

Jin: Even though we can't have relations. That doesn't mean we can't satisfy one another. This is our honeymoon. We should pleasure one another regardless.

Angela: yes I agree. Let me put on my bikini. Then we can walk on the sea shore. We can find a quiet, beautiful, and private place we can pleasure ourselves.

Jin: Your beginning 2 think like me. I think that's a great idea. Let me clean up. I will also make sure you're clean. I the process I can check u 2 see if you're ovulating.

(Jin and Angela clean and change their clothing 2 beach wear. They walk together on the beach. They find a private part of the beach 2 give one another pleasure. They place their umbrella 2 block the shade. They spread out a blanket and pillows 2 lay on. Jin forgot a flower 2 give Angela. But he purchased a small box of chocolates so that they can share. )

Jin: Angela this part of the beach is totally private. I want u nude.

Angela: Jin I want u nude too.

Jin: Well then that's something we really agree on. Let's do it.

(Jin and Angela both enjoy the box of chocolates Jin brought. After they enjoy the chocolates, they decide that they want 2 engage in genital play. Vigorous genital play, both r breathing very hard. They decide 2 kiss. While playing around, Jin makes her scream while stimulating her g-spot. Angela is massaging all the nerves in his penis while caressing all of the nerves in his balls. Jin is close in howling. She hurt him really bad.)

Jin: Angela u bad girl. Did I teach u too well? (Jin is continually moaning. He can barely talk 2 her. While the feelings Angela giving him is extremely intense. Angela stimulated Jin so well they Jin moan so loud that it almost came close 2 a scream. Jin had a super extremely intense orgasm. Jin gave Angela an explosive orgasm as he always does.)

Jin: Angela u really depleted my male sperm count. I know it's our honeymoon and you're suppose 2 have sex in your honeymoon. U have 2 leave me alone 4 a couple of days so my male sperm count can build up. Jin and Angela do other activities. They when golfing, rock climbing, bowling, scuba diving, and surfing. Two days went by quickly.)

(It's mourning the second day of Jin and Angela's honeymoon. Jin and Angela slept nude last night.)

Jin: It's been a long time since we've been sexual together. I really have a strong desire 4 u. Angela come close 2 me, I want 2 check u 2 see if your fertile. (Jin inserts one finger in Angela's vagina 2 check the texture of her body fluid.)Angela you're ovulating. You're on time we should make love now. I want this special time 2 be all about what u want. I like high speed sex. I never gave u sex at a slow steady pace. How do u want 2 make love today?

Angela: I do want 2 try sex slow and at a steady pace. I love rear entry position, that's my favorite position with u.

Jin: That's actually my favorite sex position with u 2. We r already naked 2 and I love being clean when we make love. Let's make love in the Jacuzzi. I don't believe we have made love in the water before. Is this something u want 2 try? Angela.

Angela: This is something I would thoroughly enjoy with u very much.

(Angela runs the water in the Jacuzzi.)

Jin: Angela please don't make the water 2 warm. It can affect my sperm.

Angela: OK.

(Jin makes the area a little darker. He lights some candles and spreads rose pedals everywhere. Angela puts bubble bath in the Jacuzzi. Everything is right. Jin leads Angela into the Jacuzzi he follows close behind. She sits at one end of the Jacuzzi and Jin sit at the other end. They get closer 2 one another. Jin take his time bathing Angela. He take her hand and massages it. As he giving her a sexy stare. He takes one of her fingers an puts it in his mouth as he staring at her. She give him a sexy smile. As he removes her finger from his mouth he tells her.)

Jin: Because this is our anniversary and the start of creating our family. I'm really going 2 rock your world today. (They both giggle.)

(The last part Jin washes on Angela is her feet. Jin washes her feet. When he get 2 her toes, he put her big toe in his mouth. As he giving her a sexy stare. Angela enjoy Jin pampering her. He never gave her toe attention before. She loves this. Angela also took her time bathing Jin. She clean and scrubbed him. She took his hair down and washed his hair. Then she started massaging his shoulders. And neck. He let her do this 4 a while. He did love this. But he stop her and said.)

Jin: Angela I love what you're doing 2 me, but I want u now.

(Jin grabs her arm. He bring her around 2 the front of him. The back of her body is close 2 him. He turns her a little bit 2 give her a romantic kiss. )

Jin: Angela u removed my hair ribbon. So I have 2 let u know when u are under the rules of Jin.

Angela: OK.

Jin: Angela get on your knees.

Angela: OK.

(Jin is kissing Angela on her shoulder. With one of his hands he massages her breast. Then he takes her nipple and rotate his fingertip over the sensitive part of it. Angela starts 2 moan. With Jin's other hand he parts Angela's split at start circular stimulation of her clit. Angela loves this. Jin wants 2 make her scream. He stops stimulating her breast and insert 2 of his finger in Angela's vagina. Angela is screaming. 2 hear Angela scream makes Jin rock hard. Jin is ready 2 sex Angela.)

Jin: Angela u r under the rules of Jin.

(Jin is still manually stimulating Angela's clit. He inserts his penis in Angela's vagina. Jin, with his available hand grabs Angela's hip 2 get deeper penetration. Jin is thrusting slow but with a good amount of force. This feels tremendously good 2 Angela. She's still screaming because Jin is giving her clitoral stimulation and thrusting her g-spot he's doing this at a slow but forceful pace. Jin wants Angela 2 ejaculate. He whisper in his ear, "Execute your pelvic exercises." Angela does as Jin tells her. Angela is working and screaming as Jin in thrusting her slowly. After about 3 minutes of Jin. A white substance shot out of Angela's private area. Angela just experienced the best orgasm that Jin ever gave her. Jin experienced extremely intense orgasm.)

Jin: That was sheer perfection. I really love 2 have sex with u at a slow and steady pace. We need 2 wait at least 5 days 2 have sex 2 have sex 4 our pleasure.

Angela: OK, but it is going 2 b hard 4 the both of us.

Jin: no it's not.

Angela: Why is it not?

Jin: Because there r many other ways we can please one another sexually.

Angela: How?

Jin: I believe u already know the answer 2 that. If u don't I will definitely jog your memory.

(Jin makes Angela remember that both she and he can still satisfy one another sexually manually or through oral sex. 4 the remainder or their honeymoon, they go dancing, swimming, cruising and other fun activities.)

(Jin and Angela have an extremely good time together on their honeymoon. They just got home. Cain took care of their animals 4 them while they were gone. Jin paid Taylor 2 take care of their garden and trees. )

(It's been 2 week since their Honeymoon. Jin is hoping he got Angela pregnant. He checks his calendar 2 keep up with his wife's female cycle. He see that she's late by one day. But he doesn't tell Angela yet.)

Jin: Angela I have 2 go 2 work. (Jin want 2 try something different with her. he knows when Angela get finished with her house chores she walk 2 the clinic and has lunch with him. So he want 2 buy her a school girl outfit. Angela thought it was strange that he left 2 work looking more like a school principal. Jin went 2 Shelly the Taylor and bought the school girl outfit 4 Angela. Its 11:00am Angela walks 2 the clinic 2 have lunch with Jin.)

Jin: Hi Angela

Angela: Hi Jin

Jin: Angela I know u were home schooled. Did u ever do something that u know u were not suppose 2 do and got away with it?

Angela: My parent use 2 smoke cigarettes I would wonder what it's like 2 smoke cigarettes. So I stole my parent's cigarettes and smoked the whole package. So there would not b any evidence.

Jin: Angela I knew u were a bad girl. Did u really get away with it?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: Not today. Angela I want u 2 put on this outfit in this box.

Angela: What do u mean not today? And what kind of outfit is it any way? A clown suit? An animal costume?

Jin: Just go into one of the exam rooms and find out 4 yourself.

(Angela goes into the exam room, Angela see that it's a school girl outfit. A sexy school girl outfit, Angela puts on the outfit and comes out 2 see Jin. Jin locks up the clinic 4 about an hour. )

Jin: U just confess 2 2 offenses steeling and smoking. You're not getting away with it today.

Angela: r u serious?

Jin: I'm going 2 spank u and give u the rod of correction 4 your 2 offenses. Pull off you panties and bend over my lap 4 your spanking.

Angela: Jin u r out of your mind. I'm a grown woman. Jin no.

Jin: yes u r a grown woman. But today you're a sexy school girl that shouldn't get away with being bad. I'm serious.

Angela: Jin no.

Jin: ah ah ah non-compliance. Mean that you're deliberately refusing me sex. Which is worst than breaking the rules of Jin. Now pull off your panties.

Angela: Your really going 2 spank me.

Jin: Yes. Now pull off your panties. And lay over my lap so I can spank u. (Jin's penis is get hard just by staring at her.)

Angela: what r the consequences if I refuse?

Jin: I won't have any dealing with u 4 a week. And I know u have strong cravings.

Angela: OK. Jin I will do it. I love interacting with u. it really unloving 4 u 2 treat me like this.

Jin: Thing r not what they seem. (Angela pulls off her panties and lies on Jin's lap. He slides his hand under Angela's pelvic area his index finger finds her clit. He uses up and down strokes. Angela loves this. Jin now raises her school girl skirt. He proceeds 2 spank her bare ass. Jin is heavy handed. It hurt but felt extremely good at the same time. Jin wackes her about twenty times.)

Jin: Now it's time 4 the rod of correction. Angela bend over my work desk, so I can administer the rod of correction. (Angela bends over. Jin flip Angela's skirt over her hips. Angela's outer labia is exposed and it's fully engorged. This tells Jin she might be pregnant. He knows she one day late 4 her period. He want full conformation before he stops having sex with her. He wants Angela 2 feel comfort and discomfort at the same time. He suspect that she's pregnant. He know that a pregnant woman's nipples r extremely sore during early pregnancy. If she shows much discomfort he know he's right about her.)Angela unsnap your bra. (Angela unsnaps her bra. Jin pulls the ribbon out of his hair and unzips his pants to exposes his rod of correction. Jin suspect that she's pregnant, so he uses the rod of correction with care. He working Angela. While he working her and making her feel good. He also wants her to feel a little discomfort. So he goes under her shirt and lightly pinches her nipples. Angela start 2 squirm her nipples r sore. But she couldn't say anything. Tears came down her face. Jin can see that it really hurting her so he stop toying with her breast. All he wants 2 do is pleasure her and make her feel good. He feels this probably the last time he will have sex with her until the baby is born if she is pregnant. They both work on each other until they both have an extremely pleasurable orgasm.) Angela I think your pregnant.

Angela: Why do u think I'm pregnant?

Jin: You're late 4 your period. Your nipples r tender Right?

Angela: Yes my breast r unusually sore. Why?

Jin: That is an early sign of pregnancy. Angela I want u 2 take a pregnancy test today while you're in the clinic. (Angela takes a pregnancy test. The results r positive. Jin is in tears after hearing that Angela is pregnant.)

Jin: Angela I love u. I'm so happy that we final having a family. (Jin is holding Angela.) I'm going 2 take care of u your whole pregnancy.

(2 months went by Angela is about 2 ½ months pregnant, Angela walk 2 the clinic 4 her pre-natal visit. Irene gives Angela an ultra sound 2 check the baby health. First Irene checks out the baby heartbeat. She listens and discovers there is 2 heartbeats. She does not tell Angela.)

Irene: Angela let's go 2 the exam room that has ultra sound capabilities. Angela take off a your clothes and put on this gown. (Angela does as Irene ask her 2do. Irene performs the ultra sound on Angela. Irene sees 2 babies. Angela is carrying twins.) Angela u see that you're carrying twins. Tell Jin the good news.

Angela: Yes certainly.

(Angela walks half way home when her starts having abdominal pains. She takes the pain. She want 2 give Jin the good news. She find that her pains r getting worst. Angela get home and sees Jin.)

Angela: Jin we r going 2 have twins. (Jin is very observant. He hears what Angela is telling him but he see Blood coming down Angela's legs. He immediately picks up Angela takes her 2 the clinic by horse. Irene cares 4 her immediately. Angela miscarried the twins. Jin is devastated. And Angela is heartbroken.)

Jin: Grammi I promised I would take care of her 4 her whole pregnancy. I should have gone with her 4 her appointment.

Irene: What happen 2 Angela is just not your fault. Sometime women have miscarriages. That's out of any ones control. Angela is healthy she can get pregnant again. Don't give up.

Jin: Grammi my dream is 2 have a large family with Angela. I just don't know how she feels about starting over. This is her first big loss. It may take her a while 2 get over her loss. I want talk 2 my wife now2 help her get over our loss. (Jin sees Angela in bed.)

Jin: Angela I'm sorry. (Jin and Angela hold one another. They both r weeping.)

Angela: U wanted children really badly. And I wanted 2 give that 2 u. Grammi says that I can still have children. I want 2 try again as soon as possible Jin.

Jin: I was hoping u felt that way. I just thought u needed time 2 grieve over the loss of the twins.

Angela: I am sad. I will probably always grieve over the loss of our babies. I think I need 2 try again 2 have another child 2 help me with my sadness.

Jin: Only if u want 2. I want now 2 only make u happy.

(Jin and Angela start all over again 2 conceive a boy baby.)

(Angela does her daily routine. At 11:00am she has lunch with Jin. She goes when she's ovulating. She put on a really sexy outfit. Angela walks in the clinic. Jin stares her down from head 2 toe.)

Jin: What's 4 lunch today?

Angela: me of course.

Jin: That what I want 2 hear.

(Jin lock up the clinic 4 a hour.)

Jin: Pull off your panties so I can feast on u.

(Jin feast on her private area. He wants 2 hear her scream. He insert 2 fingers in her vagina while he's feasting. Angela is screaming as she's working him. She grabs a hand full of Jin's hair and firmly hold his head as she working and screaming. This makes Jin hard as a rock. Jin wants nothing more than 2 penetrate and impregnate Angela. Jin pulls out his hair ribbon. He wants Angela 2 have control today. Jin sit in a comfortable chair in his office and unzips his pants and pulls them down pass his thighs. He motions 4 Angela 2 sit on top of him facing him. He insert his penis in her. Angela is working and rocking Jin in all directions. Jin just loves this 2 the fullest degree. He touch the most sensitive part of Angela's nipples. She moan continuously. As Jin is continuously stimulates her nipples. He wants 2 make her scream as she's rocking and working him. He has access 2 her clit. He takes his index finger and draws small circles on her clit. She screamed. He's was driving her up the wall. He whispered in her ear, "Angela, do your pelvic exercises." Angela does it. Jin now grabs both of her hips 2 work her with full penetration. After 3 minutes of Dr. Jin. White watery substance shot from Angela's privates. She screamed Jin's name so loud the neighbors knew what was taking place. Jin made Angela have a super explosive orgasm. Jin always waits 4 Angela. Angela made him have a extremely explosive orgasm as well.)

Jin: Beautiful woman that was incredible. Angela I love you're cooking. I love u. thank u 4 lunch. See u at home love.

(Angela leaves the clinic. One month go by, Jin is not keeping up with her monthly cycle like he usually does so she thinks. Angela suspects she might by pregnant again. Her nipples r sore and her breast r tender. Angela and Jin r in the house. Jin knows what's really going on.)

Jin: Angela keep on your shirt on and unsnap your bra. Then take off your panties. Now come here and bend over. (He wants badly 2 penetrate her. Angela bends over. Jin sees that her outer labia is fully engorged. And her pubic hair is full.) OK Angela stand up straight. Now face me. And pretend you're under the rules of Jin. (Both of Jin's hands travel up Angela's shirt, he goes under her unsnapped bra. He applies a little pressure 2 her nipples. Angela know she can't say anything. I hurts really bad 2 b touched even a little bit. Jin is staring at her and tears r coming down Angela's face. Jin stops what he's doing and puts his arms around her.)

Jin: Angela I'm sorry I didn't mean 2 make u cry. It's just as I thought.

Angela: What?

Jin: Angela you're pregnant again. U r about 3 maybe 4 weeks pregnant.

Angela: it's not confirmed.

Jin :( Jin reaches in his doctor's coat and pulls out a pregnancy test. Jin test Angela. The result r positive.)Now it's confirmed. I'm happy but I'm not going 2 rest easy until u r though your second trimester. This time I don't want u 2 do any work what so ever. Matter of fact, I want u off your feet until u make it 2 your Second trimester. This time I want 2 do everything 4 u 2 guarantee the safety of our baby. I will hire someone 2 care 4 our farm animals and care 4 our garden and trees. I don't want u to do anything but eat, drink, and go 2 the bathroom. I will carry u 2 the hot springs and bath u myself every day. I know u love 2 have lunch with me every day. I will come 2 u 4 lunch every day. And fix u lunch. I will take u 2 every pre-natal appointment. I will cater 2 all of your needs, even your sexual needs. (He really needs 2 hire one of his colleagues 2 run his sex clinic in Metro. And that's what he does. )

(Angela make it pass her first trimester. Jin takes her 4 her first ultra sound. Irene is trained 2 run the ultra sound. Jin is with Angela. Irene does the ultra sound.)

Irene: Angela, Jin u see your baby?

Jin: Yes our baby is just beautiful.

Angela: yes I agree.

Irene: Do u want 2 know the sex of your baby?

Jin: it's obvious. I know we r having a boy.

Irene: how do u know?

Jin: Grammi I know u can see that it's obvious. His male organs r just stick out 4 everyone 2 see. He's taking after his father.

Irene: You're absolutely right. Angela you're having a boy baby.

Angela: I know I see. Yes he will take after his father.

(Jin carries Angela everywhere. He does not allow her 2 walk hardly anywhere. Jin takes her home.)

Angela: I have a desire 4 u Jin when r u going 2 penetrate me it's been several months. I know you're having cravings 4 me. Right?

Jin: U don't want me 2 answer that.

Angela: Why?

Jin: Don't I always see 2 it that you're sexually satisfied?

Angela: Yes. But u do it manually or by oral sex. I want u 2 penetrate me.

Jin: U really don't want 2 know my answer.

Angela: Why?

Jin: Because my answer will make u upset.

Angela: I'm getting upset with u now Jin so u might as well tell me now. I demand an answer Jin.

Jin: Please Angela don't get upset. I will give u your answer. But don't get upset the stress is not good u or the baby. I won't penetrate u because I don't want anything 2 happen u or the baby. I'm not taking any chances. I will please u in other ways that will b just as satisfactory.

Angela: I really understand your feelings about that. After knowing what u had been through.

(Angela finally makes it through her second trimester. Jin feel comfortable 2 have her go places around town 4 exercise. He allows her 2 come 2 the clinic as she usually does 2 have lunch with him. That's what she does every day. Angela is now eight months pregnant.)


	4. Chapter 4

Jin and Angela Teaches the Town's Married Couples

Jin: Good Mourning, Cain what brings u and all u men in my clinic today? Is there something I should know? Is there a medical emergency?

Cain: The town wanted me to talk 2 u about u and your wife.

Jin: What about me and my wife?

Cain: When your wife comes 2 visit u 2 have what suppose 2 b lunch. Everybody in town knows that u and your wife are having relations?

Jin: How Does everyone in town know that me and my wife are intimate?

Cain: Everyone can hear your wife screaming.

Jin: This clinic is my establishment. I can sex my wife here if I want 2. I'm suppose 2 make her feel good whenever she wants. She is my wife. I'm suppose 2 make her scream. It's really none of your affair. Now, can I help u?

Cain: We don't desire 2 get in your business. Me and all of the Married men in town, want 2 know how 2 make our wives scream during sex.

Jin: U mean 2 tell me not one of u married men can make your wife scream, when your wife screams while u r sexing her. That's how u know your satisfying your wife. If she is not screaming, moaning or working her body, U men have got problems. All u men know that I help married couples with their sex problems. Why did u not come 2 me earlier?

Cain: Everybody in town heard that u r known 2 go out of town 2 b a practicing sex therapist. But u have lived as a single man 4 a long time. It was very hard 4 us 2 believe u had the knowledge it takes 2 b a sex therapist.

Jin: How many times a week do u think I leave town?

Cain: Before u married Angela, at least 3 times a week.

Jin: I'm really good at what I do. That is why I am in high demand outside of this town. 2 many people in town have known me since birth. That is why people in town did not take my skills seriously. Until I married Angela and made her scream in sexual satisfaction, were u made aware of my skills. If all of u want me 2 be your sex therapist, the cost is 1000g. per person, per lesson. Your wives participation is mandatory. And I will ask my wife 2 assist me. Is this agreeable?

(all the men look at each other and nod their heads in agreement.)

Cain: Everyone agrees 2 your terms.

Jin: Sunday at 4:00 pm, come 2 the clinic. We will meet together up stairs. Bring your wife. Tell your wives 2 wear a short dress about 2" above the knees.

(Jin talks 2 Angela)

Jin: Angela I need your help with certain project coming up. Can u help me?

Angela: It depend on what it is your asking me 2 do. What is it?

Jin: All of the town's married men discovered that I really have skills as a sex therapist. They all requested my services.

Angela: Did they not know your already a sex therapist? How did they find out u had these skills?

Jin: Because I was a single man 4 many years, they just didn't think I had skills as a sex therapist. Cain and the other men, confronted me about u and I having sex at noon, at the clinic.

Angela: How do they know we have sex in the clinic?

Jin: Angela every since the first time we made love. Has there ever been a time I didn't make u scream?

Angela: No

Jin: When I sex u, U cannot help but 2 scream loudly. And that is the way I prefer it. The married men in town want 2 make their wives scream the way I make u scream when we make love.

Angela: What r u asking of me?

Jin: I'm asking 4 your assistance 2 help in instructing the couples have a successful sex life in the marriage like we have in our marriage. These couple r willing 2 pay top dollar 4 what u and I know about sex. There r at least 11 couples we r talking about. It's 2 much of a work load. I could really use your help Angela.

Angela: Jin I love u. I am honor 2 help u in any way possible. U r a very good teacher. U taught me just about everything I know about sexual pleasure. I would be honored 2 help u teach other couples. Count me in.

Jin: When I teach couples about sex. I like 2 do a great deal of listening 2 each person. I do this by asking each person in a couple, a series of questions. If you r helping me, I'm thinking that u can work with the couples wives. I will draw up a questionnaire 4 the women. I need u 2 make a note of each woman's response. I will question the men in the same fashion.

Angela: When and where is sex therapy being taught?

Jin: Next Sunday at 4:00pm. The lesson will taught up stairs in the clinic. I will have Dale build a observation room up stairs immediately.

(Sunday it's 4:00pm.)

Jin: U all made it here. That's good. I will call out your names as a couple. Please raise your hand when I call your name. Simon/Barbara; Jake/Colleen; Cain/Hanna; Craig/Ruth; Calvin/Phoebe; Chase/Maya; Gill/Luna; Julius/Candace; Luke/Selena; Owen/Kathy; Toby/Renee. I have 11 couples. Now, because each couples are different, and each individual is different. I must ask each person a series of questions. So I can know how 2 help each couple according 2 their circumstances. I have ask my wife and my grandmother 2 assist me. I want all the women 2 follow Angela 2 room next door.

(Jin talks to the husbands. Jin observes at all of their fingernails. he walks over 2 the medicine cabinet take out a medium green box. In the box, r a bunch of fingernail clippers. Jin gives each one of the men a fingernail clipper.)

Jin: Each u men should clip your nails every three days.

Jin: If u r working in water, U should clip them every day.

Calvin: Why clip our nails every day?

Jin: Does your wife let u touch her genitals?

Calvin: Not all that much.

Jin: I kind of know why. But we will talk about that later. I need to ask each of u husbands a series of questions so I can determine what advice 2 give u. let's start with Simon. Do u bath before or after u make love 2 your wife? And how long does it normally take 2 make love 2 your wife?

Simon: Before and after I make love 2 her. About 30 min. 4 love.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Simon: Of course.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Simon: yes I do.

Jin: Do u play with her breast? Stimulate her nipples?

Simon: certainly.

Jin: Do u massage her clitoris?

Simon: My wife loves me 2 do it 2 her.(Jin smiles.)

Jin: Do u stimulate her G-spot?

Simon: What's that?

Jin: I will talk 2 u about that later. About how long is your penis when erect? (Simon motions about 7". Simon face turns a bright red. Jin sees clearly that that information should be between doctor and patient. So Jin takes out a ruler.)

Jin: OK, Jake your next, Do u bathe before or after u make love 2 your wife? And how long does it normally take 2 make love 2 you wife?

Jake: Before and after. It takes about 25 to 30 min. 4 love.

Jin: Do u Brush your teeth every day?

Jake: Yes I have 2. I'm always around many people. I have 2 have clean breath.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Jake: That's a given. I love kissing my wife. (Jin smiles.)

Jin: I love kissing my wife too. So I know. Do u toy with her breast? Massage her nipples?

Jake: Certainly.

Jin: Do u stimulate her clitoris?

Jake: 4 sure.

Jin: Do u know what a G-spot is? Or where it's location is?

Jake: No

Jin: What is the size of your penis when your erect? Show me on this ruler. (Jake measures about 7 ¼") Craig your next, Do u bathe before or after intercourse with your wife? And how long does it normally take 2 make love 2 your wife.

Craig: After. About 15 min. 2 make love.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Craig: No, not every day.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Craig: My wife and I kiss, but it is not a passionate kiss.

Jin: Do u fondle your wife's breast? Do u toy with her nipples?

Craig: Sometimes.

Jin: Do u stimulate her clitoris?

Craig: What's that?

Jin: If u don't know what a clitoris is. There's no need 2 ask the next question. All I have 2 ask u is what size your penis is when it is erect? Show me on this ruler. (Craig measures 6 ¾") Chase, it's your turn. Do u bathe before or after u make love 2 your wife? And how long does it take normally 2 make love 2 your woman?

Chase: I bathe after sexual activity. It normally takes us 15 to 20 min. 4love.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Chase: Of course.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Chase: No (Jin scratches his head. Tempted 2 ask why, but he want 2 hear everyone out.)

Jin: Do u play with her breast? Do u toy with her nipples?

Chase: Yes, of course.

Jin: Do u play with her clitoris?

Chase: No, what's that.

Jin:(Jin gave in 2 his temptation and asks.)If your not kissing her and touching her genitals. How r u arousing her? How r u being aroused?

Chase: Well.(Jin interrupts .)

Jin: That's alright, Don't answer that. We will get 2 that later. What is the size of your penis when it is erect? Show me on this ruler. (Chase measures 6".) Alright, Calvin your up. Do u bathe before or after u have sexual relations with your wife? And how long does it take u and your wife 2 make love?

Calvin: After. We make love 4 about 20 min.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Calvin: No, Not every day.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Calvin: Sometimes.

Jin: Do u stroke your woman's breast? Do u toy with her nipples?

Calvin: Absolutely. She loves it. (Jin Smiles.)

Jin: Do u play with her clitoris?

Calvin: Is playing with her. What did u call it?

Jin: Clitoris.

Calvin: Is playing with her clitoris the same as playing with her privates?

Jin: It all depends on what exactly you're your touching in her private area. But I will give u some insight on the later. Now answer the question the best u can.

Calvin: If by chance, playing with my wife's clitoris is the same as playing with her privates. My answer is sometimes.

Jin: Do u know what a g-spot is?

Calvin: No

Jin: What is the size of your penis when erect? Show me on this ruler. (Calvin measures 7".) Cain, let me question u now. Do u bathe before or after u make love 2 your wife? And how long does it take 2 make love 2 her?

Cain: After. It takes about 20 to 30 min. 2make love.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Cain: Sometimes.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Cain: Yes, absolutely.

Jin: Do u caress your wife's breast? Do u stimulate her nipples?

Cain: Most definitely.

Jin: Do u play with her clitoris?

Cain: What is a clitoris?

Jin: I will tell u later. What is the size of your penis when erect? Show on this ruler. (Cain measures 8 ¾".)Gill, let's question u. Do u bathe before or after u make love 2 your wife? And how long does it take 2 make love 2 your wife?

Gill: After. And it takes us about 15 to 20 min. 2 have sex.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Gill: I'm really offended u ask me that. Yes.

Jin: I'm sorry your offended, But I have 2 ask everyone here that question. Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Gill: Yes, Sometimes.

Jin: Do u fondle your wife's breast? Do u play with her nipples?

Gill: Yes, of course.

Jin: Do u stroke her clitoris?

Gill: What is that?

Jin: I'll tell u later. What is the size of your penis when erect? Show me on this ruler. (Gill measured 5 ¾".) Julius, Do u bathe before or after u make love 2 your wife? And how long does it take 2make love 2 your wife?

Julius: After. It takes us about 20 min. 2 make love.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Julius: That a given.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Julius: I'm always around many people. So that a must.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Julius: That a big yes.

Jin: U play with your wife's breast and her nipples?

Julius: Of course.

Jin: Do u massage her clitoris?

Julius: I don't know what that is?

Jin: What is the size of your penis when erect? Show me on this ruler. (Julius measured 6 ½".) Luke, do u bathe before or after u make love 2 your wife? And how long does it take 2 make love 2 your wife?

Luke: After. It takes us about 15 to 20 min.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Luke: Yes

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Luke: I love kissing my wife.

Jin: So do I. do u caress your wife's breast and stimulate her nipples?

Luke: That's right up my alley, of course. (Jin smiles.)

Jin: Do u play with her clitoris?

Luke: I don't know what a clitoris is.

Jin: What is the size of your penis when erect? Show me on this ruler. (Luke measures 8".) Owen do u bathe before or after sexual relations with your wife? And how long does it take u 2 make love 2 your wife?

Owen: I bathe after sex. And my wife and I make love 4 about 20 to 30 min.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Owen: Not every day.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Owen: It's just not natural 4 a husband not 2 passionately kiss his bride.

Jin: I agree with u. do u toy with your wife's breast and play with her nipples?

Owen: Absolutely.

Jin: Do u stroke her clitoris?

Owen: I don't think I know what that is.

Jin: What is the size of your penis when erect? Show me on this ruler. (Owen measured 9 ½".) Toby do u bathe before or after sexual intercourse with your bride? And how long does it take 4 the 2 of u 2 make love?

Toby: After. It takes us about 30 min. 2 make love.

Jin: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Toby: yes.

Jin: Do u passionately kiss your wife?

Toby: Yes.

Jin: Do u fondle your wife's breast and caress her nipples?

Toby: Yes.

Jin: Do u play with her clitoris?

Toby: I don't know what that is. I do play with her genital area. I'm big on oral sex.(Jin smiles.)

Jin: I am 2, What is the size of your penis when erect? Show me on this ruler. ( Toby measures 5 ¾".) I have questioned all of u. I know what the problems are with all of u. but I will talk about that when I get the results of your wife's answers.

(All of the women were sized by Irene. Irene made a note of all the woman's sizes, she give it 2 Jin. Meanwhile, Angela questions the women.)

Angela: I will be asking u the questions that Jin would ask u himself. 2 save time he ask me 2 ask u his questions. Jin is the sex therapist. OK. We will start with Barbara. Barbara do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Barbara: Before and after.

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Barbara: yes I do.

Angela: Do u like or love your husband 2 passionately kiss u?

Barbara: I love it. I love him 2 kiss me.

Angela; Do u love it when he play with your breast and nipples?

Barbara: What woman wouldn't love it.

Angela: Do u like or love it when your husband plays with your clitoris?

Barbara: I love it. (Angela smiles.)

Angela: I Love it 2, It feels extremely good. Does your husband perform oral sex on u?

Barbara: yes. I love it.

Angela: Does your husband thrust your g-spot.

Barbara: What is a g-spot. How is that done?

Angela: My husband wants 2 give you and your husband insight on that. Colleen do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Colleen: Before and after.

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Colleen: If I want my husband 2 kiss me every day. I better brush my teeth every day.

Angela: I guess I don't have 2 ask u the next question then.

Colleen: What is the question any way?

Angela: The question is . Do u Love it when your husband passionately kisses u?

Colleen: Yes always.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband plays with your breast and nipples?

Colleen: I love! Love! Love! it .

Angela: I know how u feel. Do u love it when your husband plays with your clitoris?

Colleen: My answer is the same as the last question. I love it. (Angela smiles.)

Angela: Does your husband perform oral sex on u.

Colleen: yes, I love it.

Angela: Does your husband thrust your g-spot?

Colleen: I'm not sure I know what u mean.

Angela: I'll let my husband explain that one 2 u. Ruth do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Ruth: After

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Ruth: Hardly ever.

Angela: Do u like or love your husband 2 passionately kiss u?

Ruth: What 2 like or love. He never kisses me.

Angela: I think I know why. Well, do u love it when your husband plays with your breast and nipples?

Ruth: When we r making love, I love 4 him 2 do that.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband plays with your clitoris?

Ruth: What is a Clitoris?

Angela: I only ask questions. I'm not authorized 2 answer questions

Angela: I'm not the sex therapist. U will have 2 wait 4 Jin 2 give the answers. There is really no need 2 ask u the next question? you didn't know the answer 2 the last question. Hannah do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Hannah: Before and after.

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Hannah: Yes.

Angela: Do u like or love when your husband passionately kisses u?

Hannah: Yes. I look forward 2 his kiss after a hard working day.

Angela: I know what u mean. Do u love it when your husband plays with your breast and nipples?

Hannah: Absolutely.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband play with your clitoris?

Hannah: I Don't know what your talking about.

Angela: There is no need 2 go no. Maya do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Maya: After.

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Maya: No, not every day. I'm just being honest.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband passionately kisses u?

Maya: My husband refuses 2 kiss me.

Angela: I know why.

Maya: Why.

Angela: When my husband sees your answers. He will tell u why. He won't sugar coat anything. Do u enjoy it when your husband plays with your breast and nipples?

Maya: Of course.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband plays with your clitoris?

Maya: I don't know what a clitoris is.

Angela: Phoebe do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Phoebe: After.

Angela; Do u brush your teeth every day?

Phoebe: Sometime being in the mines 4 days I don't get the opportunity 2 brush my teeth. So I will say sometimes.

Angela: Do u like or love being passionately kissed by your husband?

Phoebe: I love him. But he's a sloppy kisser. I don't enjoy it much. But do it because I love him.

Angela: My husband can help both of u with this. This is something that can easily be solved. Do u love it when your husband plays with your breast and nipples?

Phoebe: That part I really enjoy. (Angela smiles.)

Angela: Do u enjoy when your husband plays with your clitoris?

Phoebe: I don't know if playing with my privates is the same as playing with my clitoris.

Angela: I know the answer 2 most of your questions. I'm not licensed 2 practice sex therapy. Jin is, so u will have 2 get your answers from him. So ask him. He taught me almost everything he knows about sex therapy. Luna do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Luna: After and before sex.

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Luna: I know u have 2 ask every one this question. But I can't help but 2 feel offended. 2 answer your question. Gill would never kiss me if I had bad breath. I want 2 be kissed every day by Gill he's a great kisser. So I absolutely brush every day. (Angela smiles.)

Angela: I won't bother asking the next question, Because u have `answered it. I will make a note of it. Do u love him 2 play with your breast and nipples?

Luna: I love it.

Angela: Do u love 4 him 2 play with your clitoris?

Luna: You may as well stop right there with the questions, because I don't know what your talking about.

Angela: OK. Candace do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Candace: After sex.

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Candace: Yes.

Angela: Do u like or love your husband 2 passionately kiss u?

Candace: I really love it.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband plays with your breast and nipples?

Candace: I enjoy it very much.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband plays with your clitoris?

Candace: Maybe u should start asking the next person. Because I don't know what a clitoris is. Sorry.

Angela: Don't apologize. Selena do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Selena: After and Before.

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Selena: Yes

Angela: Do u love it when you husband kisses u passionately?

Selena: I love my husband. So naturally I love kissing my husband.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband plays with your breast and nipples?

Selena: What kind of question is that? Naturally I love just about everything my husband does 2 my body.

Angela: Well, there is no reason 2 ask u the other questions. because u have answered the other questions. Kathy do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Kathy: After

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Kathy: I know that your suppose 2 ask every one of us this question. But it's kind of offensive. Yes

Angela: Do u Love when your husband passionately kisses u?

Kathy: Do u love 2 passionately kiss your husband?

Angela: I don't need sex therapy. My husband is asking these questions 2 help u and your husband 2 have better sex. Your husband asked my husband 2 him help. So don't shoot the messenger, If u stick around 4 all the therapy sessions. U will see 4 yourself that Jin knows his profession. 2 answer your question, I love any and everything my husband does 2 my body. I have never felt any discomfort at anytime in my marriage 2 Jin. He always gives me extreme pleasure whenever I want it. U see I'm heavy with our first child. And he still pleasures me. So please give me a little cooperation. Kathy please give me your answer.

Kathy: I'm sorry, I didn't mean 2 offend u. my answer is yes.

Angela: Do u love your husband 2 play with your breast and nipples?

Kathy: Most definitely. U might as well ask the next person, because I don't know what a clitoris is.

Angela: OK. Renee do u bathe before or after sex with your husband?

Renee: After

Angela: Do u brush your teeth every day?

Renee: Yes.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband passionately kisses u?

Renee: I love it.

Angela: Do u love it when your husband plays with you breast and nipples?

Renee: I really enjoy it very much. I don't know what a clitoris is. So don't bother asking.

Angela : I'm done here. We need 2 wait 4 Jin now.

(Jin sends Irene 2 get the women in the next room.)

(Angela whispers something in Jin's ear as she gives him the answers the women gave 2 his questions.)

Jin: I need some time to see the answers the wives gave 2 my questions. We are about out of time anyway. Let's all meet at the same time, same place next week. I want all of the women 2 always wear a short dress. Not 2 short, not trampy, just above the knee.

Cain: What is the reason 4 u 2 request this of our women.

Jin: I can tell u that it is not 4 me, the only woman I think is truly sexy is my wife. even though she is very pregnant. I requested your wives wear a short dress, 4 the purpose I have in mind 4 u husbands in the next therapy session. Everyone is free 2 get a good night rest.

(Next Sunday comes around. It is 4:00pm. All the couples show up 4 sex therapy.)

Jin: if all of you want sex that's outstanding. First, u have 2 start with outstanding health. U need 2 eat the right foods, Like fruit, vegetable, fish, chicken, nuts, beans and dairy. Cut back on sweets. Secondly, exercise every day. A health body feels more sensations, Especially sexual sensations. When u have a healthy body, u have more energy 4 sex, More of a sex drive. I'm not going 2 lecture all night . I have activities I want all of u couple involved in. I know what the problems of all the u couples. U all have a lack of knowledge of the human body. Husbands listen careful. Angela u may be shocked. I have been 4 many years taking on the duties u as husbands should performed on your wives..

Cain: Please tell me quickly what your talking about. Before I and maybe the other men knock u out.

Jin: Please just relax. How many of u husbands ask me 2 treat your wives hysteria? Can I get a show of hands. (all the men raise their hands except two.) now the two of u husbands that didn't raise their hands, their wives I never treated 4 hysteria. Those husbands handle their own affairs.

Cain: Please tell me what u did 2 treat our wives hysteria.

Jin: Just remember u came 2 me I was doing only what I was trained 2 do. I would like one of u wives 2 tell all of the husbands how I treated your hysteria. Angela please don't be mad.

Ruth: I will tell u what Jin did 4 my hysteria. But please don't blame Jin. Jin taught me how 2 do pelvic exercises. He asked me 2 do them while he massaged my private area to relax me.

Angela: Jin Quinnie Martin is this true?

Jin: I love your name 2, Angela Di Josea-Martin. (Angela is disgusted.) Before u judge me. Please get all of the details and then make your judgment. Ruth please tell my wife and these husbands when I stop this practice.

Ruth: When he started having feelings 4 Angela. When Jin did this practice he never had feeling of sex on his mind. Because he never made advances 2 any of the women he treated. He mostly remained quiet 4 the whole treatment. Angela please forgive him. He loves u. Angela you're a very fortunate woman 2 have Jin love u. your married 2 a sex therapist that no doubt has a number of skills in the bedroom.

Angela: Jin I forgive u. I love u.

Jin: Angela I love u. There will be no other. You're the love of my life.

Cain: I can't blame u. I ask 4 your help. All u other husband really can't blame u either.

Jin: This all out in the open. Because the techniques I will teach are mainly what I did 2 treat your wives hysteria. All of u have 2 know what the male and female sexual parts are called and what they do. now I'm not going 2 use technical names 2 describe all sexual parts. Just the parts that count, We will start with the female sex parts. U all know about the woman breast. Raise your hand, if u can tell me why a husband would play with their wife's breast and make the nipples hard? Any one?

Julius: For me personally I do it 2 make Candace wet.( Candace is blushing.) And make my dick hard so I can sex her.

Jin: I think everyone agrees with what u said. Can I get a show of hands. (Everyone raised their hands.) I want everybody not 2 use slang words 2 describe body parts. We move on. Can anyone describe what the female genitalia looks like? Any one?

Renee: I will, If I may. Females have a split between the legs.

Jin: How many of u agree with Renee? Can I get a show of hands? (Everyone raises their hands.) Renee I have 2 agree with the crowd. Who knows what the next sexual part of the female that is in between the split is called? I expect at least 4 people 2 raise their hand.

Jake: I believe the part your wanting me 2 say is called the clitoris.

Jin: I know that most of u don't know what it is. Let's hear from someone else that know. How about u Simon? Why do u stimulate her clitoris?

Simon: I have 2 say?

Jin: I never treated your wife 4 hysteria. So I know u know. The class would benefit from your knowledge.

Simon: OK. (Simon holds his head down as he talks. Because he's timid, by nature.) I stimulate my wife's clitoris because it feel good 2 her. Also, it make me want 2 have sex with her. I'm not able 2 make my wife scream like u make your wife scream.

Jin: Yes, your right. (Jin pull out a big diagram, which show the outer female genitalia. Jin points 2 the clitoris.) Do all of u husband now know where the clitoris is? Can I get a show of hands? ( Everyone raises their hands.)Do u husbands want 2 know how stimulate your wives clitoris? Can I get a show of hands? ( nine husbands raised their hands.) How many husbands would like 2 know all the ways 2 stimulate your wife's clitoris? Can I get a show of hands? (Everyone raise their hands.) OK. There r 6 basic ways I know, Three out of the six ways r done with the finger. With any finger u choose. The first way is the rapid side 2 side motion. The second way is a circular motion. The third way is up and down motion, The fourth, fifth, and six ways r the first three ways but it done by the tongue. I have a couple of chairs behind the curtain, on the other side of the room. I want each couple 2 have a turn, go behind the curtain. I want the husbands 2 pull off your wife's panties. Try the 3 ways that was discussed 2 stimulate your wife's clitoris, 2 find out which one she prefers. She may like all of the ways discussed. You will each have 2 ½ min. (Each of the couples had a turn. There is much moaning going on. At the end of that session, Just about all of the wives give Jin a big hug. Because, Jin gave the husbands knowledge that will make their marriages happier from now on. Many of the wives left with tears of joy. They all had smiles on their faces.) There is much more 2 learn so come back next Sunday at 4:00pm. Ladies wear a dress. Good night.

(Angela and Jin walk home from the clinic.)

Jin: The next class will be about oral sex. I want 2 demo.

Angela: Me and you. Jin, no.

Jin: Why not. U had no problems in Metro.

Angela: I have 2 live and interact with the local people in town. It's 2 embarrassing. I don't want the whole town 2 see my privates. And why didn't u tell the couples about the technique called " Suck it, tip tongue it"?

Jin: They would see my privates 2. To answer your second question, they would have 2 enroll in the advanced course in metro 4 that technique. Besides I haven't taught the couple the basics 2 oral sex.

Angela: U have no reason 2 b embarrassed because u have a gorgeous body. I have a pregnant body.

Jin: I love your body. Even when your pregnant. Your beautiful 2 me.

Angela: I love u. now I want 2 have sex with u.

Jin: No. I won't penetrate u. u r 2 close u having our first child. I don't want anything 2 happen 2 u or the baby. U will have 2 wait few weeks after u have the baby. Until that time, U will have 2 settle 4 my tongue. And u know that can b very satisfying.

Angela: With what's happen 2 u in the pass. I understand.

Jin: Angela I have a desire. Can u give me relief?

Angela: When we get home I'll see what I can do 4u.

( Before Jin and Angela go home. They go 2 the hot springs 2 freshen up.)

Jin: Let's pleasure each other before we go 2 sleep. What do u say? Angela.

Angela : I'm not objecting 2 that at all.

(Jin gives Angela a long passionate kiss, when the baby start kicking. Jin starts giggling he decides 2 talk 2 the baby.)

Jin: I don't know what your mother will name u. but I know your a little guy in there. I hope you look like your mother. So I can be so much more crazy about u. I really want your mommy 2 name u. I'm not good at naming people or things. ( the baby kicks. Both of them giggle.) U have 2 stop kicking now. We know your alive and well in there.

(Jin continues 2 love Angela. And give her pleasure orally. Angela does the same 4 Jin. Both of them r satisfied 4 the night.)

(Sunday 4:00pm sex therapy class, at the clinic.)

(Jin gives everyone a toothbrush and toothpaste.)

Jin: Some of u have issues with their spouse not kissing them. This problem can b solved quickly. All u have 2 do is eat right and brush your teeth everyday. Passionately kissing your spouse is a key part, In getting your spouse ready 2 have sex with you. So fresh breath is a must. I have a exercise 4 all of u couples. If you have not brushed your teeth do it now because everybody is going 2 do a lot of kissing today. (A few individuals got up and brush their teeth.) From observing the wives answers some of u r never passionately kissed and some wives r not 2 crazy about their husbands kisses. There is always room 4 everyone 2 improve, this includes myself. I will start with me. I will get my beautiful assistant 2 join me in a passionate kiss demo. That would b u Angela. (Angela walks over 2 Jin, in front of the class room, Jin take her by the waist 2 bring her close 2 him. She embraces his arms they their nose touch as they give each other a sexy stare. His lips briefly lay on hers. As there lips slowly pressed closer together. His tongue slowly parted her lips, so his tongue can make contact with all of the textures in her tongue. They kiss 4 about 10 more seconds. After he kissed Angela, Jin was hoping no one would see his erection. Jin is not 2 easy 2 hide, Because of his large size. ) Kissing is a very big part of the arousal phase.

Maya: I think we all see exactly what u mean.

Angela: That is why brushing your teeth every day is important. Right Maya?

Jin: A passionate kiss should be not 2 wet or 2 dry. U want 2 keep fresh smelling breath and lips that r not chapped. So keep your lips moisturized. Now, I want to see Maya / Chase demo. 4 the class, A passionate kiss.

Chase: Do I have 2.

Jin: Do u want an outstanding sex life with your wife?

Chase: Of course. Maya, U just had 2 open your big month.

Jin: Let's see it. I want u 2 kiss your wife exactly like I kissed my wife and beautiful assistant.

Chase: Maya come on. Let's get this kiss over and done with. (Chase grabs Maya's hand and quickly drags her 2 the front of the classroom. He takes her by the waist, just as he saw before. He brings his lips close 2 hers. He discovers that her breath smells very good. He presses his lips all the way into her lips. Then he forcefully slides his tongue between her lips. So that their tongue's met and massaged together.)

Jin: Ah. Time. Time. (Jin clapped him hands. 2 get their attention.) Your time is up.

Chase: I'm sorry, I got a little carried away.

Jin: Did u change your mind about not wanting 2 ever kiss your wife.

Chase: Can my wife and I b excused from class today.

Jin: Why? Do u want 2 sex your wife now?

Chase: Yes.

Jin: U should learn control. When I was kissing my wife just a few minutes ago, I wanted 2 sex her really bad. If u and your wife absolutely need relief don't go home. I have 2 teach the both of u techniques u shouldn't miss. So if u need a 15 min. quickie u and your wife can use exam room #2 4 privacy. Do u need a break.

Chase: Yes.

Jin: Everyone is free 2 take a 15min. break. (Chase and Maya use room #2 2 have their 15min. quickie.)

( Meanwhile, Jin walks over 2 Calvin they talk.)

Jin: Calvin I need 2 talk 2 u privately. During this 15 min. break time. OK.

Calvin: OK.

(Jin and Calvin go into exam room #6 2 talk.)

Jin: Do u love kissing your wife?

Calvin: Yes. Why r we talking?

Jin: Your wife loves u. But she does not enjoy you kissing her.

Calvin: Did she tell your wife that.

Jin: Yes. But, that's alright. With the knowledge u learned today, U and your wife will b alright. I' m going 2 have one more kiss demo. I want u and your wife 2 demo. 4 the class. Is that agreeable 2 u?

Calvin: If I can help the class and most of all help my wife enjoy kissing me more, I will do it. By the way, what did I do wrong that made my wife not enjoy me kissing her.

Jin: Your wife told my wife that u r a sloppy kisser. So I take It that your kisses r 2 wet. So what u need 2 do is exactly as my wife and I did in the demo. You should b OK.

(Break time is over.)

Jin: I have one more couple that I want 2 demonstrate a passionate kiss. Calvin/ phoebe let's see what u both got.

(Calvin takes phoebe by the hand. They walk up 2 the front of the class. He take off his hat, he pulls her closer to him. He places his lips close 2 her lips, just barely touching, he slowly press his lips to hers. He carefully moves his tongue in her mouth 2 meet and woo her tongue. They kissed 4 about 10 seconds. She smiled at him.)

Jin: Phoebe did u enjoy his kiss?

Phoebe: I loved it. That was enjoyable.

Jin: How do u feel now? Does it make u want sex with him?

Phoebe: Yes it does.

Jin: That's exactly the point I want 2 drive across. I want all of the couples sit next to one another 2 start engaging in a passionate kiss. Do this 4 about 15 seconds. ( All of the couples kiss.) I want u 2 raise your hand. If u now feel the desire 2 have sex with your spouse. (Everyone raises their hands.) Today this class learned that it's important 2 always have clean breath. This makes it easy 2 kiss our mates, allowing 4u couples 2 arouse one another. It is also important in the arousal phase to smell very good 4 your spouse when u make love. This smelling good makes u more ready 2 have sex with your spouse. My wife and I bathe before we have sex. She also bathes after sex if she knows she has 2 b around other people. I, on the other hand, love the scent of my wife's body after we had sex. (Angela is blushing.) Angela u did not know that. did u? Most of u in your answers u gave me. Told me u bathe after. If u bathe after u have sex at the end of the day. Who's going 2 care how good u smell? I want all of u couple 2 bathe the next time u come 2 class and put on a light fragrance. This is a sex class. Not a knitting class. Everyone in this class will b involved in some form of sexual activity. So if your shy about nudity, at this point. It's probably time 4 u 2 quit this class now. Just know that if u leave now, then want 2 come back. I will require u and your spouse 2 pay me double the current rate. So think about it. Is everyone in? I want 2 see a show of hands? (Everyone raise their hands.) Since we r all in agreement, these are my terms. I want all couples 2 show up 4 sex therapy class clean and smelling good. It's a requirement that everyone have fresh breath. If you don't I will embarrass u in front of everyone. When u come 2 class, bring a bathrobe 2 change into. And finally, no making advances 2 other peoples spouse.

Simon: What happen 2 the nice Jin.

Jin: Out of town I 'm highly requested 4 my expertise in sex therapy. I teach class the same way I teach when I'm out of town. I'm hardly known 4 being nice. Angela and I were going 2 do a demo.

Angela: We were?

Jin: Yes, but we ran out of time. All couples come back next Sunday at 4:00pm have a good night.

(Jin and Angela walk home from the clinic. They get half way home, and Angela's water breaks. Jin picks her up. He carries her back 2 the clinic. Irene is the mid-wife in town 4 20 years. Jin decides 2 let his grandmother deliver the baby. After10 hours, Angela gave birth 2 a healthy baby boy. Angela really love and admires her husband. She would name the baby after him, but at the same time, wants the baby's name 2 b different. So she names the baby Jinryan.)

Jin:( Jin is in tears.) Angela I'm proud of u. u did good. I'm also proud of our son. What should I call him.

Angela: I want u 2 call him Jinryan Angelo Martin.

Jin: U choose 2 give him part of my name. but yet that name is his own. I like it. I'm also honored. He looks like u. but he has my eye color and my hair color. He's just beautiful. (Jin and Angela brings the baby home the next day.)

( Sunday canceled due 2 the birth of Jin and Angela's baby.)

(Sunday after last, 4:00pm sex therapy class.)

(Jin and Angela bring the baby. Before class begins, some get a chance 2 hold the baby. When the class begins, Jin has Irene care 4 the baby. Angela has fully recovered from having her baby. So she can participate in demo.)

Jin: I want all the couples 2 go in an empty exam room. Take off all your clothes, put on your bathrobe. Come out find a seat. now we will get to the good stuff. All of u husbands want 2 know how I make my wife scream. There is not just one way I do this. But there's many ways I do this. There are two different kinds of orgasms 4 women. How many of u knew that? Can I get a show of hands? (no one raised their hands except Angela and myself.)Women can have a clitoral orgasm or a vaginal orgasm. How many women have had a clitoral orgasm?

Hannah: How will I know when I have a clitoral orgasm?

Jin: I should have seen every female raise their hand 4 that one. I can tell u, I have gave all u females except two of u an clitoral orgasm while treating your hysteria. I'm not a woman. So I not the one 2 tell u what it feels like. Angela refresh these ladies minds. Tell them how it feels when I give u a clitoral orgasm.

Angela: When I get a clitoral orgasm from Jin it is almost indescribable. But I'll try. It feel like flood of pleasant pulsing sensations that start from my clitoris and the feelings travel to the rest of my whole body. U ladies will know you had an orgasm when shortly after u can't stand him 2 touch it immediately after your orgasm. Does this sound familiar ladies?

Jin: Angela that sounds accurate. Thank you. I want all the women 2 raise their hand if they experienced what Angela described? (All of the women raise their hands.)I reviewed the wives and the husband's answers. I think it's fair 2 say that the women have never had a vaginal orgasm. Correct me if my wrong.

Owen: Why do u say that?

Jin: It's because no one knew what I was talking about when I ask if they knew what a g-spot is.

Owen: What is it?

Jin: The g-spot it a certain area in the vagina that's super sensitive 2 the touch. When u massage or thrust this area several times. Your woman can easily have a vaginal orgasm.

Cain: We all have had sex wives and yet we r not able to make our wives scream. Could not knowing where and how 2 stimulate her g-spot have something 2 do with it?

Jin: I do a combination of things at the same time 2 my wife, 2 make her scream. But knowing where and how to stimulate the g-spot is a big part of it. I will teach u later about the location and the stimulation of the g-spot area. I taught everyone three ways 2 stimulate the clitoris the other week. Now I want 2 focus on showing u the other three ways to stimulate the clitoris, Which is done by oral sex. My wife and I will demonstrate. If u feel comfortable with oral sex, I would like each couple 2 copy what my wife and I r doing. I also understand if not comfortable with oral sex, some people r not OK with that. I respect that. Just quietly observe. ( Jin leads Angela 2 the middle of the floor. Everyone is in bathrobes observing Jin and Angela. Jin takes off Angela's robe. And Angela takes off Jin's robe. Everyone is awed by Jin's ripped body.)

Kathy: Lord have mercy, Angela u r really fortunate 2 have a husband with such a beautiful physique.

Luna: I never knew Jin 2 be ripped like that.

Selena: Why hide that beautiful body?

Barbra: How did u get that 8 pack?

Jin: I have the body I got because I eat healthy food and exercise daily. Ladies enough. Lets continue.(Jin takes both of Angela's hands, he pulls her closer 2 him and their noses touch, this lead 2 a passionate kiss. Jin takes a few second 2 play and massage Angela's nipples. Jin kisses from her breast 2 her belly button.) Class the fourth way is the up and down motion. Please follow along or not. Take off your robes if u participate so everyone can learn. (About ¾ of the class choose 2 participate. Jin had one arm wrapped around her legs and holding her thigh. He places the other hand over her private area. He takes his thumb 2 open and exposes her clitoris. He now brings his lips almost touching her private area. His tongue emerges from his mouth. His tongue makes contact with her clitoris. He uses shallow up and down strokes with his tongue and using moderate pressure. Angela starts 2 quiver and moan. The couples that participated, the husbands did 2 their wives exactly what Jin did 2 Angela, and their wives were moaning. Jin secretly wanted 2 make Angela scream, So he took the other hand that was holding her thigh and when in between the back part of her legs. He inserted 2 finger in her vagina started working her g-spot while working her clitoris. Angela could not help but scream. The class did not see when Jin was working Angela's g-spot.)

Cain:( Cain stops what he was doing as well as everyone else, When Angela started screaming.) Alright now, we all want 2 know why our wives r just moaning and your wife can't help but 2 scream. What r u doing? (Jin stops what he was doing.)

Jin: Sometimes u have 2 learn the basic moves first before u can learn the more advanced techniques. Sometimes if u observe, u will not missed anything. Some choose 2 just observe. Maybe those that just observed what I did, knows exactly what I did. Maybe u can ask them.

Cain: I'm not paying them. I'm paying u 2 teach me.

Jin: I will teach u. but not before I teach u the basic techniques. u can either accept that or not. It's up 2 u. now the fifth way is rapid side 2 side. Observe. ( Jin is still in position. He opens her split. He makes contact with her clitoris. He initiates the rapid side 2 side with his tongue. Angela shakes violently, she moans loudly, she begins 2 work on Jin. She runs her finger though his hair and scalp, gently pulling his hair. He really loves this. He knows he has 2 teach that last lesson of the night. He stops 2 talk.)

Jin: The sixth way is a circular motion. (everyone is just observing so they won't miss anything Jin sneaks in. Jin begins the circular motion. Angela start moaning loudly. Her toes spread apart. She grabs the hair on his head and start working on him. This indicates 2 Jin 2 use a little more pressure. After a few more seconds she screams. She quick pushes Jin back. This is because she had a clitoral orgasm.)Who can tell me why my wife pushed me away?

Colleen: My husband has oral sex with me from time 2 time. I can tell u I have did it 2 my husband. it's because after I have an clitoral orgasm. My clitoris gets fully exposed and it hurts 2 b touched at that time.

Jin: Your right. That is exactly why. That is the end of class 4 tonight. Sleep well tonight and use some of the skill u were taught tonight. Next time the lesson will focus on vaginal orgasms. See u next Sunday.

(The following Sunday 4:00pm.)

Jin: I see that everyone is present. Today we will focus on vaginal orgasms. It's not easy 4 a women 2 have a vaginal orgasm. Guys, It takes some skills 2 make your woman have a vaginal orgasm. A woman can have a orgasm without g-spot simulation, The feelings r just not as intense.

Owen: What is g-spot simulation?

Jin: I was just about 2 tell u. There is a sensitive area found inside the vagina. This area is called the G-spot. When this g-spot in the vagina is simulated, Vaginal orgasms r pretty intense, Extremely pleasurable. Now I should show u exactly where it's located. ( Jin pulls out a big diagram of the internal female reproductive sexual parts. Jin point 2 where the g- spot area is.) How many of u would like 2 know how 2 simulate the g-spot area?

Cain: Will simulating this area make my wife scream?

Hannah: I would prefer not 2 scream.

Cain: Trust me Hannah. U want 2 scream.

Jin: Yes Hannah u want 2 scream. Tell her Angela.

Angela: I once told Jin he couldn't make me scream, because I was not a screamer. Jin proved me wrong. The feelings that Jin sent though my body was extremely intense. it was just heavenly. I cried when he gave me all those beautiful feelings. I had no choice but 2scream.

Cain: Please answer the question?

Jin: I think I already told everyone before. I do a combination of things 2 make my wife scream. I plan 2 give u your money's worth. I teach u what u should know. Just be patient. Their r 2 ways the g-spot can b simulated. The first way is manually. Using 1,2,or3 fingers inserted into the vagina. u want 2 massage that area in a come here motion. (Jin gestures the motion, So that all the husbands understand the proper motion.) Use the manual method during oral sex, at home. Let me know how it works out 4 u. The second method 4 g-spot simulation is done through penetration. Now I'm going 2 get off the subject a little bite 2 make a point. How many of u wonder why I had all of u sized? Can I get a show of hands? ( Everyone raised their hands.) I had u as couples sized so I can advise u couples on what would b the best position 4 g-spot simulation, through penetration. I warned everyone that sexual activity would be involved 4 everyone. It's time 4 deployment. Demos. Will b done by everyone. I want Jake/Colleen; Owen/Kathy; Simon/Barbara; Luke/Selena; Calvin/Phoebe 2 take off your robes.

Phoebe: I don't want any one but may husband 2 see my body.

Jin: Phoebe with the knowledge your husband will receive. U will truly benefit, These sessions r all about your ultimate pleasure. Your husband has put much money into getting u to have extreme pleasure. Please cooperate with your husband. Everyone is a little uncomfortable being naked in front of other people other than their spouse. The benefits out weights the embarrassment. Please trust me.

Phoebe: OK. I will try.

Jin: I want all the other couples not mentioned 2 observe. This sexual position is not optimal 4 u. This position is 4 husbands that have a longer length than their wives depth. OK we r going 2 play a game call follow the leader. (Jin and Angela r in the center of the large space. The five couple that r participating r evenly spaced around Jin and Angela. The observers r in robes sitting evenly spaced around the participating couples. Before Jin begins, he gives the five couples two pillows each.)I'm giving each of u husband a textured simulator sleeve 4 the finger u plan 2 use 4 clitoral simulation. I plan 2 slip it on my right middle. This is follow the leader. (Jin starts romantically kiss Angela 2 get her aroused. He kisses her down 2 her breast. His tongue emerges from his mouth. He rotates his tongue across her nipple. He begins 2 suck lightly on her nipple, while lightly pulling and pinching the other. Angela started 2 moan. Angela started simulating Jin's Penis. He stop what he was doing 4 a while. His eyes rolled in back of his head. He gave Angela a sexy stare. Then he took one her hand and kissed it. He slowly walked 2 the back of Angela. He whispered some naughty in Angela's ear, then grabbed her by the waist. He then pulled 2 her down 2 her knees. He kisses the back of her neck. He wants 2 make sure she got wet. With the hand with the textured finger sleeve, he uses that finger 2 part her split. Then simulate her clitoris. Angela is moaning loudly and so r the five couples wives. Jin is rock hard. He pulls out his hair tie. Jin penetrates Angela from behind. He leads her close 2 his body, with her legs on the outside of his legs. He has good contact with her g-spot area, with one hand on her hip and the other simulating her clitoris. He begins 2 thrust her g-spot with speed and force. While he was doing this, he drew tiny circles with the tip of his tongue on the back of her neck. Angela could not help but 2 scream. The other wives were screaming 2, because the husbands did exactly what Jin was doing. Jin kept thrusting her until she had a super intense, extremely pleasurable orgasm. Jin told the couples husbands 2 keep thrusting until u and your wives climax. Everyone that participated had explosive orgasms. That also included the instructor and his wife. ) I have 2 recover from this sex therapy session. We will end class early. Next Sunday the observing couple will have their chance 2 demo.

Kathy: Angela can I ask u something?

Angela: What?

Kathy: Is sex with Jin always that incredible? Do u have sex often?

Angela: yes always. 2 the second question, that none of your business.

Kathy: I'm sorry, I just wondered. Your very fortunate to have a husband with skills like that.

Jake: Jin I just want 2 thank u 4 the knowledge I need 2 give total satisfaction 2 my wife.

Jin: There's no need 2 thank me. U pay 4 my services.

Jake: I thank u anyways. (Jin nods his head.)

(Everyone is just in total awe of Jin's knowledge of sex, even those that didn't participate.)

Jin: Angela get the baby from Grammi. The baby is crying and he needs 2 be nursed. U know I get really sleepy after sex. Let's go home.

Angela: OK.

(After Jin and Angela get dressed, they walk home..)

(Next Sunday arrives, 4:00pm.)

Jin: Everyone is here. Good. Let's not waste time. The couples I want 2 disrobe r Toby/Renee; Julius/Candace; Gill/Luna; Craig/Ruth.

Cain: What about me and my wife and Chase and his wife.

Jin: Cain u just have 2 speak 4 everyone. Your just very impatience. This sex position is not optimal 4 u and your wife.

Cain: Why not?

Jin: U yourself have seen my skills as a sex therapist. And u still show disrespect and little confidence in my abilities. If u must know, Your wife is not going 2 like what I have 2 say. This sex position I'm having them engage in is not 4 u and your wife. Because of her large hips, thighs and butt she takes inches off your large penis. (Hannah is outraged.)

Hannah: Jin what have I done that u should embarrass me like that?

Jin: Your husband demanded an answer from me. It was never my intention 2 embarrass u. but I'm not the one 2 sugar coat anything. I'm going 2 tell u the truth. I have a sex position just 4 u and your husband. This position will give the both of u maximum satisfaction 4 your circumstances.

Cain: Will this sex position make my wife scream?

Jin: I want a show of hand? How many of u husbands tried 2 simulate their wife's g-spot manually like we discussed last week? (six husbands raise their hands.) Julius tell Cain and everyone how your experience went.  
Julius: I did what u instructed 2 Candace exactly what Jin did 2 Angela when he went down on her during oral sex. Candace and I just observed them. We tried it that night. It was incredible. I made Candace scream. Cain just be patient man. Jin knows his profession he's proved it over and over to us. If you were listening 2 what he said last week. You would know what he was talking about.

Jin: Thank u Julius. I'm going 2 make a change in plans. I want the 4 couples I choose 2 sit down and put their robes back on. We r going 2 have a different kind of demo. today. Cain /Hannah will demonstrate oral/g-spot stimulation. Cain u get the center floor.

Cain: There is no need 4 me 2 demonstrate. (Cain's face turns beet red.)

Jin: Why not? Did u forget how 2 do it?

Cain: Yes. And u made my wife feel self conscience of her weight. She's afraid 2 b seen naked.

Jin: Hannah get over it. This is a sex therapy class. Nudity is a requirement. Besides I have treated u. I know what u look like. There is no need 2 b bashful now. As 4 u Cain I will walk u though it if I have 2. (Cain and his wife take off their robes. They proceed 2 the middle of the floor.)

Jin: I will walk u though it. Start the arousal phase.(Cain start romantically kissing Hannah. As he kisses her he massages her big breast and stimulating her nipples. He stops kissing her on the lips. He gives her a sexy stare. Then he gets on his knees.) Cain use the rapid side 2 side. (Cain finds a chair. He seats his wife in it. He pulls her bottom close 2 the edge. He takes his thumb 2 open her split. With his tongue he make contact with her clitoris. He initiates the rapid side to side. Hannah starts 2 shake and moan.) Hannah stand up. Cain take your left hand and move it up the back part of her legs. Don't stop the rapid side 2 side action. Take two fingers from your left hand, insert those two fingers in your wife's vagina and stimulate her g-spot. (Cain follows Jin directions this time. Hannah has no choice but 2 scream. ) Don't stop what your doing until she push u away. ( Hannah grabs Cain's hair and working on him. She's shaking violently. She all of the sudden screams his name. then push him down 2 the ground. Jin is smiling.) Another happy customer.

Cain: I finally did it I made my wife scream. Thank u Jin. Hannah why did u push me down 2 the ground?

Jin: Where u paying attention when I did the same demo. 2 my wife. Don't u remember when my wife push me 2 the floor? Do u remember what Colleen said?

Cain: Know I remember. Something about her clit. Being fully exposed and hurting 2 b touched after her orgasm.

Jin: That's right u remembered. From here 2 the end of your training, I don't want u 2 ever question my abilities. OK. If u interrupt me again, your cost will be double the current rate. U cost all these couple money. Because u interrupted class today we won't have enough time 4 u/Hannah and Chase /Maya 2 demo. your positions. If I could have those 4 couples I choose earlier 2 take off their robe again. I would appreciate it.( Jin and Angela r again in the middle of the floor. Before they begin the demo. Jin gives the husbands 3 pillows. He also give them each a textured stimulator finger sleeve.) We r going 2 play follow the leader. I want the participants on their knees. I want each one facing their spouse. Follow me. (Jin takes Angela's hand kisses it. He starts kissing her from her hand 2 the outer part of a breast. He make it 2 her nipple and proceeds 2 suck her breast lightly. He stops 2 give her long passionate kiss. Jin then moved towards her ear kissing and licking her earlobe she opened her mouth 2 moan, he put a caramel in her mouth .he whisper in her ear. He told her 2 melt it slowly and enjoy it and all the feeling that go with it. He secretly gave all of the men a Caramel 2 place in their wife's mouth before they began the demo. he also informed the husbands 2 whisper in their wife's ear 2 melt it slowly in their mouth. This was 2 add 2 their pleasure. Jin adds throbbing pulsing motion 2 the very tips of her nipples as he pinches them lightly. Angela grabs his ass cheek and squeezes it. At the same time, she's massaging the head of his penis. Jin decides 2 give her a hickie on her neck. Jin decides 2 release one of Angela nipples and travel downtown. He takes one of his fingers and parts Angela's split. He starts clitoral stimulation, up and down motion. Jin moans as Angela intensifies the pressure to Jin's penis. Jin discovers that Angela is super wet and ready 4 the doctor. Jin's penis is rock hard. He's ready 2 get it on. Angela and the other women is moaning loudly. Jin has have had enough. He pulls out his ribbon. He lays Angela on her back. He puts one pillow behind her head. He forces 2 pillows under behind to put her in position 2 make contact with her g-spot though penetrating her. Proceeds 2 insert his erect penis in her vagina. Jin want 2 burn her with pleasure. He knows speed and force with do the trick. As he working on her she's working on him. Jin slips the textured stimulator sleeve over both of his thumbs. With both thumbs he gives her short and shallow up and down strokes 2 her clitoris, as he massages her upper pubic area with all of his fingertips. All while he's thrusting her g-spot with great force and speed. Like always Angela can't help but 2 scream. The other wives r screaming 2. Their husband r following Jin's every move. Jin, as well as, the husbands r moaning. After a couple of minutes. All 4 of the couples, including the instructor and his wife, had a explosive orgasm.) This is all we have time 4 today. I want everyone 2 have a good night.

(Angela get the baby from Irene. she nurses the baby before they walk home.)

(Jin and Angela talk as they walk home.)

Jin: Angela I want 2 make u pregnant again. What do u say?

Angela: Jinryan is still an infant. He needs some time 2 b the baby of the family.

Jin: I am a only child in my family. I always longed 2 b a big brother. 2 a younger brother or sister. It was lonely growing up with no brothers and sisters 2 play with. I always wanted a huge family. If I had it my way, I would have many kids with u. I would keep u pregnant most of your life with me.

Angela: Jin no. I don't want 2 b pregnant 4 most of my life.

Jin: How many kids do u want?

Angela: Two no more than four. A little girl next time would b nice.

Jin: Yes I can live with that. I am going 2 make u pregnant as soon as it happens. I won't waste any time.

Angela: I'm still nursing the Jinryan. That's going 2 take some time.

Jin: Yes It will. But I don't want u 2 take or do anything 2 prevent the natural conception of another child.

(Jin and family make it home safely .)

(Next Sunday arrives, 4:00pm.)

Jin: Everyone is present. Can I get a show of hands? How many of u r happy with my services? (Everyone raises their hands.) Great! Today, there r still 2 more couples, that must learn what their optimal position is, 4 the most ultimate pleasure. (Jin has three twin sized beds set up in the middle of the floor.) I want Cain/Hannah and Chase/Maya 2 take off your robes and pick a bed. (Before they begin, Jin gives the couples each three pillows, a medium bowl of melted dark chocolate, a medium bowl of strawberries, short stem rose and Jin give a textured stimulator finger sleeve 2 the two husbands. Jin's nose is very sensitive 2 bad odors. He's very determined 2 find out where it coming from. Because this could spoil everyone's mood and can take joy from everyone's experience. So Jin walk up close to each participant. And ask them how they r personally doing. He get 2 Maya. He asks her how she is doing. She holds her head down, hoping Jin would not discover that she forgot 2 brush her teeth.)

Jin: Maya how r u doing?

Maya:(she held her head down.) ah

Jin: I'm sorry. I didn't get your answer. (Jin raises her chin.) look at me. Please give me an answer.

Maya: I'm fine (Jin found where the foul smell was coming from. He held his nose briefly and cleared his throat. Without a word, he went 2 his office desk, opened the drawer, pick up an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste. Jin walks back 2 the center, where the participants r. the observer r all sitting around the participants.)

Jin: Maya were u going 2 spoil everyone's experience with your foul breath? Did u think Chase would kiss u with breath like that? (Jin gives her the toothbrush and toothpaste.) Brush your teeth now.

Chase: Jin that's my wife u didn't have 2 make her cry.

Jin: Why didn't u protect your wife? And speak up 2 her before she came 2 class with breath like that?

Chase: If I told her that her breath stinks. That would make her cry. I can't stand 2 see her cry.

Jin: I can't stand bad smells. When I 'm making love 2 my woman. How can u follow my lead? I love kissing my wife? And I intent 2 do much of that. How would u have coped? I don't feel sorry 4 embarrassing your wife. Because everyone was forewarned, I embarrassed your wife because I want 2 make sure that won't happen again. If it happens again I going 2 charge u double 4 her. This wastes everyone's time and money. (Maya returns 2 the group with fresh breath.)

Maya: I'm not in the mood 4 this right now.

Jin: Chase I suggest that u go in one of the exam rooms privately 2 talk some sense into your wife. Before I make her pay double the rate. (Chase takes Maya into exam room #4.)

Chase: I like all of the techniques Jin is teaching us. We need 2 go back 2 the class and learn all of the techniques that Jin is teaching us. It will cost us more money if u don't straighten your attitude.

Maya: Jin really embarrassed me. He didn't have 2 do that.

Chase: How come u didn't brush your teeth?

Maya: I forgot 2.

Chase: Maya that was your fault. Jin warned everyone that he would embarrass any one that showed up with bad breath. U need 2 change your attitude and apologize 2 Jin. As well as, everyone else. Jin when all out 4 the last 2 couples, which includes us. So make it right.

Maya: Your right. I should have brush my teeth. I won't ever do this again.

Chase: U need 2 tell Jin that.

Maya: OK I will. (Maya and Chase return 2 the class.)

Maya: Jin I 'm very sorry I offended everyone. I'm sorry I wasted everyone's time. What I have done won't happen again. Everyone please forgive me.

Jin: I forgive u. please don't let that happen again.

Maya: OK.

Jin: Let's not waste any more time. (Jin pick up the short stem rose. He strokes the outer edge of Angela 's cheek. He moves the rose down the edge of her neck, along the middle of Angela's breast. He tickled the tip of Angela's nipple with the pedals the rose. While he doing this, He decides 2 suck on her ear lobe then whisper something naughty. He runs the rose down 2 her belly button. He takes her hand kisses it, Then gives her the rose. She puts the rose in her hair. He gives her a romantic kiss. He grabs her waist. Slowly sits her down on the bed. His knees hit the floor. He opens her legs. So that he's in between her legs. He releases her waist and decides 2 run his fingers through her hair. His hand's embraces her face delicately. This leads 2 a long romantic kiss. He takes her shoulders and gently pushed her, flat down 2 the bed. He takes one strawberry dips it in the dark chocolate. He drizzle the dripping chocolate over both of Angela's nipples. While Jin is doing this, Angela pick up a strawberry, Then dips it in chocolate. She takes the tip of the chocolatified strawberry and dots the tip of Jin's nose. She raises up feeds him the strawberry and licks his nose. He giggles. He drops the strawberry. He grabs her by arms and whispers something really naughty in her ear. (Angela nods her head.) Jin decides 2 lightly bite her on her neck. Then kiss her down 2 her nipples. He sucks off all of the chocolate he had drizzled earlier on her nipples. Then he decides 2 give her a short passionate kiss. This time he push her with a little more force, back down 2 the bed ,so that she was laying flat on her back. Jin is rock hard and he is ready 2 put all kidding aside. He puts two pillows under Angela's buttocks. He pull her to the very edge of the bed, then he open her legs wide. Jin had the stimulator finger sleeve on his right thumb. With his left hand he pulled out his hair ribbon. Jin proceed 2 inter Angela's vagina using slow forceful movements. Jin makes sure with every thrust he hit all of Angela's nerves as he worked her g-spot. She's almost screaming. But the doctor wants 2 make sure the job is done right. So Jin uses his right thumb 2 part Angela's split. Then work her clit. Angela is screaming. But Jin is not done with Angela. Jin takes his left hand and makes his way 2 Angela's nipple. He lightly pinches her nipple in a pulsating rhythm. Jin also decides 2 burn her with pleasure. So he increases the thrust. Angela again is screaming at the top of her lungs. Her toes r spread apart. She was work on Jin like her had not done in a while. Both of the wives were screaming, Like they were screaming bloody murder, After a few more seconds of Jin. White fluid shot from between Angela's legs. She was shaking violently. Jin hit every nerve in Angela's body, as she had her extremely intense orgasm. All of the observing husbands said "Damn!" all that was observing. Their mouth's dropped, in shock. The participants had an extremely intense orgasm. All of the participants including the instructor and his wife were happy.)

Cain: Jin thank u 4 giving me the knowledge 2 make my wife extremely happy from now on.

Jin: U really don't have 2 thank me. U paid for it.

Cain: OK if u say so. Jin I want 2 know how u made your wife ejaculate? I want u 2 teach me how that's done.

Jin: Man get out of my face. I'm tired, and sleepy, Even if I had my energy right now. It's a secret I was willing 2 share it with u. but even if I did u would be 2 ignorant 2 figure it out. And if by chance u did. I would now charge just u triple the current rate just 4 that tidbit of information. Next Sunday we will teach the wives how 2 thoroughly pleasure their husbands. Everyone feel free 2 get a good night's sleep. Angela it time 2 go. Get the baby from Irene.

(Jin and Angela walk home with the baby.)

(Jin get a good night's sleep, Angela is up all night long with a crying baby.)

Jin: Good mourning beautiful.( Jin wake up Angela after only three hours of sleep.) Angela I have a desire. Can u relieve me. I want u.

Angela: Yes Jin.

Jin: Let's go 2 the hot springs 2 freshen up.

Angela: OK. ( The baby is sleeping. Jin and Angela go 2 the hot springs 2 bathe. After Jin bathes Angela. They walk back 2 the house.)

(Jin starts 2 kiss Angela. Angela is drowsy. Jin notices that Angela is tired.)

Jin: Angela are u sure u want 2 have sex right now? U look tired.

Angela: I love 2 cater 2 your desires. Just like you're always going out of your way 2 always make sure I'm satisfied. Even during my monthly cycle. I want 2 make sure your always sexually satisfied.

Jin: I love u Angela. Let me show u how much. (Jin can see that Angela can barely stand. So he feel I would b best 2 make love 2 her in bed. He carries her 2 the bed. And he puts in the bed. They give each a sexy stare, this lead 2 a passionate kiss. he kisses her 2 the nipple of her breast. He begins 2 rapidly lick her nipple. Angela moans lightly. Jin is normally not 2 fond of a quickie. But he knows Angela is tired. So Jin waste no time. He took one of his fingers 2 part her split, 2 start clitoral stimulation. He wants 2 make loving Angela interesting, so he pulls the ribbon out of his hair. Jin brings her legs over her chest. he inters her from that position. In doing that, he made her bite her tongue. She said "ouch that hurts." She was so drowsy that she forgot about the rules of Jin. Jin stopped thrusting on Angela. This spoiled Jin's mood 4 sex. He was so mad at Angela.)

Angela: I'm sorry. Jin I didn't mean 2 spoil your joy. (Jin got out of the bed. Put on his clothes. Without a word, he left the house. Angela knew where he went. he went 2 the clinic 2 cool his temper.)

(Jin is at the clinic. Sometimes, when he has something on his mind, He talks 2 his grandmother.)

Irene: Jin u look down today. What's wrong Jin?

Jin: Grammi she finally did it.

Irene: What? And she who?

Jin: Angela finally broke the rules of Jin. Grammi what am I going 2 do. I love her so much. I'm so angry with her. I don't know if I can carry out her consequences because I love her so. But I have 2. I don't want her 2 do that again.

Irene: Did she break your rules on purpose?

Jin: I don't think so. She was extremely tired.

Irene: What exactly did she say?

Jin: She said "ouch that hurts." I did wonder if I hurt her. I promised I never hurt her. I should give her a chance 2 explain herself.

Irene: I don't think Angela would deliberately break your rules.

Jin: Grammi how do u know that?

Irene: I have grown 2 love your wife as the granddaughter I never had. She tells me just about everything. She told me that she would never want 2 intentionally break your rules. because it not so much about u depriving sexual activity from her. It's because she loves your company. She loves talking 2 u. and yes a small part of it is the fact that she is addicted 2 the way u give her sexual pleasure. Give her a chance. She forgave u. when u treated all those women 4 hysteria. Think about that.

Jin: Grammi your absolutely right. I'm going home 2 hear her out.

(Angela is concerned about Jin. She grabs their sleeping baby. And walks 2 the clinic, Where she know Jin is. Angela makes it 2 the clinic. She tries 2 talk 2 Jin.)

Angela: Jin I'm sorry. I was sleepy, the baby kept me up late. Please don't be mad at me.

Jin; have I hurt u in any way?

Angela: No.

Jin: 4 what reason did u say "ouch that hurts."?

Angela: Do u really want me 2 say in front of your Grammi?

Jin: Yes, I discuss sexual matters with my Grammi from time 2 time.

Angela: U moved my legs over your chest. When 2 did that, u made me bite my tongue. I total forgot about your rules, because I was drowsy.

Jin: I understand now. That's really not your fault. Next time your that tired, please tell me your 2 tired. It would not hurt my feelings. I know u stay up many nights 2 comfort our son. I understand.

Angela: We vowed 2 always keep each other sexually satisfied.

Jin: Yes, certain circumstances won't always allow that 2 happen. What if I'm 2 sick. What if your sick. U were tired. I understand. I forgive u. next time I will stay up with the baby. 2 give u a rest. I should share in the responsibility. I help make him 2. Let me know when u need help. I love u. I'm here 4 u.

(Jin and his wife and baby make their way home.)

(Sunday 4:00pm , Sex therapy class.)

Jin: I guess I can say that everyone is happy with my services. Because everyone is in attendance. How many of u husband have sex with your wives when they r on their period? Can I get a show of hands?(No one raised their hands.) So u all feel the same way my wife and I feed about that. Believe it or not. My wife still pleasures me during her period.

Selena: How does she do that?

Angela: My husband and I made a vow 2 make sure if circumstances allow it, 2 always make sure we r both sexually satisfied.

Gill: Angela, How does your husband make sure your satisfied during your monthly period?

Angela: Jin please tell him.

Jin: That's easy I take care any and everything that concerns my wife's private area. Her privates r totally mine. I clean her, I change her tampons,( Everyone says ewu.) I sex her. But not during her period. Do I give her sexual satisfaction during her period?

Gill: Well, what is your answer?

Jin: Yes. I insert a tampon in her vagina so that the blood won't soil our clothing. When I'm pleasuring her. I tell her wear a button down shirt and a short skirt. And not 2 put on panties. I always try 2 give my wife a flower, because I love her. It's romantic. I have her sit on the edge of the seat with her legs open. This is where I get a chair, and sit in front of her. I start romantically kissing her. I unbutton her shirt a little. Then I slip my fingers through her unbuttoned shirt, as well as , her bra, 2 start stimulating her nipples. I will do this 4 a little while , 2 make her aroused. Then I play with her clitoris until she climaxes.

Gill: Jin, don't that not make your penis hard? If u don't penetrate her during period, How r u being satisfied?

Jin: I'm glad u brought that up. Today the women r going u learn about pleasuring their man. My wife and I will demonstrate. We won't waste time. I want all of the wives 2 pay close attention 2 what Angela does.(Angela starts the arousal phase by giving her husband a romantic kiss. Her arms r around his neck. Her gives him a sexy stare and winks at him. She grabs his ass cheek and caresses the light hairs on his chest. Her finger tip move slowly down his chest all the way down 2 his belly button, she takes her finger and swirls his belly button. She then, grabs his penis she stokes the back part of the head of his penis .she starts massaging it with moderate pressure, in a circular motion. Jin is starting to moan. While she doing all of this she starts licking his nipple. This makes his eyes roll in the back head. She want 2 give him more intense feelings. So she initiates an up and down movement from the shaft 2 the head of his penis using moderate pressure. Angela increases the speed of the strokes 2 Jin's penis. Jin starts working, because It feels extremely good. Jin only wants Angela 2 jack him off in class, He not ready to teach the wives about oral sex yet. Jin allows Angela 2 stroke a few more minutes before he let out a big grunting moan, then he ejaculates.)This is one option a wife can use 2 satisfy her husband when she on her period. There is another option, but I will get into that another time. I want all of the wives 2 do2 their husbands, exactly what Angela did 2 me. U have from now 2 fifteen min. 2 complete this exercise. My wife and I will briefly check on our child. We will b right back. (Angela and Jin return 2 the class.) I want a show of hands. Who many of u wives brought your husband 2 satisfaction a few moments ago? (Every wife raised their hands.) How many of u husbands enjoyed what your wife did 4 u? Can I get a show of hands? ( all of the husbands raised their hands.) Good my wife and I and baby r going on a 2 week vacation. We will resume class Sunday 2 weeks from now.

(Jin Martin and his family take a 2 week cruise.)

(After the 2 week cruise.)

Jin: Angela u were sick the whole trip. Grammi has a good home remedy 4 an upset stomach. Go see her.

Angela: OK.

(Angela goes 2 the clinic 2 see Irene.)

Angela: Irene can I talk 2 u privately.

Irene: Yes. 4 u anytime.

(Angela and Irene talk privately.)

Angela: Jin has been noticing that I have been sick during the whole trip. Irene can u keep a secret? I was sick before the trip.

Irene: That does not sound like 2 much of a secret.

Angela: That not the secret. The secret is I think I'm pregnant.

Irene: After u had Jinryan. Did u ever get your period?

Angela: No.

Irene: I need 2 give u a pregnancy test. If your pregnant, Jin should know.

Angela: No, I don't want Jin 2 know.

Irene: Why not. Jin would b overjoyed.

Angela: Jin won't have sex with me while I'm pregnant.

Irene: Jin going 2 eventually find out. Your going 2 gain weight. He will notice. Let's do a pregnancy test now.

Angela: OK.

(Angela has the test done. The test results r positive.)

Irene: Let me check u out. To see how far along u r.

Angela: I can't b pregnant. Jinryan is only 2 months old. I can't believe it.

Irene: Did u on many occasions have sex with Jin?

Angela: Yes.

Irene: Did u and Jin use protection?

Angela: No, Jin wants more children. He told me he didn't want me 2 take or do anything 2 prevent natural conception of a child.

( Irene checks out Angela.)

Irene: If your having sex. U will get pregnant. Angela your five weeks pregnant. I want u 2 tell Jin. This is for the baby's health. I know Jin. He loves u. he cares about your feelings. He will pleasure u in other ways. I know u love Jin 2 penetrate u. but u and Jin should have used birth control. Now a baby is on the way. Angela tell Jin the good news.

Angela: OK.

(Angela walks back home.)

Jin: Did Grammi give u that remedy.

Angela: Yes. I not well. I need 2 rest.

Jin: I hope the remedy works. We have 2 demo. Tomorrow. Rest well, love.

(Jin and Angela teach sex therapy class 4:00pm.)

Irene: (Irene whispers 2 Angela.) Did u tell Jin the good news?

Angela: No Not yet. I will tell him.

Irene: Your gaining weight. Jin will notice real soon. He's very observant. Tell him today or I will tell him.

Angela: OK.

(Angela gives the baby 2 Irene 2 watch. While class is going on.)

Jin: We r not going 2 waste any time. My wife and I r going 2 demonstrate a sexual position. That allows the wife to pleasure her husband and 2 have the control. This position is optimal for all couples. It's not the best position 4 g-spot stimulation. But very pleasurable 4 both of u. Now Angela and I will begin. I want everyone 2 observe. ( Angela takes Jin by the hand. He follows her. She stands his in front of a chair. She motions him 2 sit down. Jin sits down in the seat. Angela straddles him on his lap. She wants 2 arouse him and make his penis hard. She starts kissing Jin, And stimulating his penis. He gives her clitoral stimulation 4 a little while. They both start moaning. Jin is rock hard. He pulls out his hair ribbon. He inserts his rock hard penis into Angela. He starts work her but not with full force. He wants Angela 2 show the wives how 2 work their man. The baby is asleep 4 now. Irene just run out of Angela's bottled breast milk. So while the baby is asleep, Irene run up stairs 2 get Angela 2 pump some more milk 4 the baby. She sees Jin and Angela engaging in sexual intercourse. She knows this is something Jin absolutely would not do if he knew she was pregnant. Irene feared 4 the life of their unborn child. She witnessed the death of Jin's first child and the death of their twins. She did not want 2 witness something like that again, As Jin and Angela r working on one another. Irene walks 2 the middle of the floor where Jin and Angela r.)

Irene: Jin Quinnie Martin (Jin stops working on Angela.) Angela has got some good news 2 tell you.

Jin: Grammi I'm teaching class. Can't this wait?

Angela: Grammi do I have 2 tell him now? Can't it wait?

Irene: Either u tell him or I will. It's your choice.

Jin: Tell me what?

Angela: Jin, I'm pregnant. (Angela is in tears. Jin was still inside Angela. Jin, on hearing what Angela said, withdrew his penis from her vagina, and put on his bathrobe. He gave Angela her bathrobe 2 cover herself. Then he started embracing her.)

Jin: Don't cry. That's wonderful news. But Angela why didn't u tell me sooner?

Angela: I wanted 2 have sex with u one last time.

(Each of the couples congratulate Jin and Angela on hearing about their pregnancy.)

Jin: Grammi how long has she been pregnant?

Irene: Your wife is five weeks pregnant.

Jin: I think it's best. 4 u Angela 2 not demo. Sexual positions, We r about done with sex therapy sessions. The only thing that needs 2 be taught is the women 2 learn about oral sex. Angela u can still help me teach that.

Angela: OK (Angela is still crying.)

Jin: What's wrong beautiful? Why r u still crying? (Jin puts his arms around Angela.)

Angela : I just did think I could get pregnant right after having Jinryan. I thought it would take time, At least a year.

Jin: Angela please don't b mad at me. I knew there was a small chance I would get u pregnant. Matter of fact, I was hoping I got u pregnant.

Angela: Why? Why would u do this 2 me?

Jin: I'm now 37 year old. I'm not getting any younger. I wanted children while I'm still young enough 2 raise them. Did u not want u carry my kids?

Angela: I want 2 carry your babies. I'm honored, but I just didn't expect 2 be carrying another child so soon. Jinryan is still a baby. Jin, with two babies I'm really going 2 need your help and support. I'm only 22 years old. And I will have two kids.

Jin: Angela I love u. I chose u 2 have my kids with. U have my full support. I will do anything you ask me within reason. I have enough money 2 support u and any children I have with u, and even put all of our children though collage. I want the class 2 have a good night's sleep. I want the class 2 put into practice what my wife and I demo. Tonight. Let me know how it goes 4 u this coming Sunday 4 next class.

(This is the last lesson, Sunday 4:00pm.)

Jin: Good everyone made it 4 the last lesson. My wife and I want 2 do a demo. 4 u today. Remember I told u there is another way a wife could please her man during her period or I my case pregnancy.

Luke: U mean 2 tell me u don't have sex with your wife when she is pregnant?

Jin: That's right?

Luke: Why not?

Jin: I don't want 2 kill my wife or my kid.

Luke: I understand why your wife was crying when she had 2 tell u she was pregnant. Dude! Did u actually make your wife go all them months without sex?

Jin: That's not any of your business.

Angela: Luke is one of my friends he just concerned. Luke Jin won't have sex with me during my pregnancy.

Jin: Angela u should not tell our personal business.

Luke: There is nothing wrong with having sex with your wife when she is pregnant. I had sex with Selena until it was near time 4 her 2 have the baby. Jin u have given your wife deep cravings 4 u . please show a little mercy 4 her. And not make her wait all those months. It's not good 4 her and it is not good r u because u have cravings 4 your wife. Don't u?

Jin: Yes I do have cravings 4 my wife. I don't know if u know. But I lost a wife and a child before Angela, because I had sex with my first wife while she was pregnant. I just don't want 2 lose Angela and the baby. The stakes r just 2 high.

Luke: Just a suggestion, take It easy with her. U can have sex with her all though her pregnancy. Make this a happy time 4 her. Not a sad one.

Jin: How do u feel about that idea?

Angela: I don't know? I am addicted 2 u as far as, u making love 2 me.

Jin: I want a show of hands. How many of u husbands made love 2 wife all during her pregnancy? ( Just about all of the husbands that had children with their wives raised their hands.)Angela do u want me 2 have sex with u during this pregnancy?

Angela: Yes Yes and Yes.

Jin: I'm obligated 2 please my wife. I will give it a try. Thank –u everyone. Especially Luke. Angela the first time I see any problems. I will have 2 stop. OK.

Angela: OK.

Jin: Let's continue with the class. How many of u wives are OK with giving your husband pleasure by oral sex? Can I get a show of hands? (about ¾ of the wives raised their hands.) My wife and I will demonstrate the next option a wife can use 2 pleasure her man when she on her period. I want u wives 2 pay attention 2 Angela. (Angela takes off her bathrobe. Jin takes off his bathrobe. Angela puts her arms around Jin's neck in a embrace. This leads in 2 a long passionate kiss. Jin puts his both hands around her waist. He starts kissing her from the back of her ear 2 the dark part of her nipple. He then lightly suck her nipple, but he's careful not 2 start her milk flow. Angela pinches Jin's nipple, as her other hand lightly tug on the hairs of his chest. The hand pinching his nipple, slowly moves downtown until her hand reaches his penis, As Angela is stroking his penis. Jin is giving Angela intense clitoral stimulation, Both Jin and Angela r moaning. Angela receives a extremely intense clitoral orgasm from Jin. Angela slowly squats in front of Jin. Her face is real close 2 his pelvic area. Her lips lightly lay on the back part of Jin's penis. Her tongue emerges from her mouth. She makes draws small circles at the back of the head of Jin's penis, using moderate pressure. Jin's eyes roll 2 the back of his head. He's loving this. While Angela is doing this, she's lightly pulling his pubic hairs. He cannot help but 2 moan a little louder. This also makes him quiver just a bit. Angela takes Jin's penis into her month. She's sucking the head of Jin's penis, Jin lets out a grunting moan, because it feels extremely good. Angela now begins using up and down movements. She makes sure the most texture part of her tongue hit every nerve in the most sensitive part of Jin's penis, as she uses suction with every up and down motion. As she is doing this, 2 give Jin more pleasure, she takes 2 of her fingers and goes under Jin's balls and massage his prostate gland. Jin can't help but 2 work in her month. Jin's penis rock hard and huge, Angela has no choice but 2 deep throat Jin's penis. Jin taught Angela how 2 do this about a year ago. So she's got very good at it. she finally got over the urge 2 gag. Jin works her until he has his super intense orgasm. He ejaculates deep in her throat. He's feeling real good about now.) I want those that are in 2 oral sex. 2 do exactly what me and my wife demonstrated tonight. Let me know how it goes 4 u. 4 those that r interested in oral sex. There is just one more sex position 2 demonstrate. Those that r just not into oral sex, this is the last session. The last demonstration will b next Sunday 4:00pm.

Cain: Jin I'm willing 2 pay triple the rate if u teach me how 2 make my wife ejaculate.

Jin: Man I'm really tired. I will teach u next Sunday 4 the last session.

Cain: I would appreciate it if u teach me today.

Jin: Cain why can't u b patient? Man I'm tired. Even if I could I just found out I'm going 2 b a father again. In order 4 me2 make my wife ejaculate, that would call 4 extremely forceful sex. I'm not willing 2 put my wife and baby in harms way. Just 2 teach u that skill. I will schedule a individual appointment with just u and you wife. U and your wife can demo. 4 me as I walk u though each step. The same offer goes 4 all u other couples if your interested.

Cain: U agreed 2 have sex with your wife during her pregnancy. Could u not take it easy on her and give us a demo?

Jin: Cain when, where, and how my wife and I have sex, is none of your business. u Just don't listen. I'm done 4 today. Don't say another word 2 me.

(Jin and family walks home.)

Jin: Angela did I really make your first pregnancy miserable or uncomfortable 4 u?

Angela: Jin from the very first time we made love, u gave me deep cravings 2 have sex with u. from time 2time. U were always good about seeing 2 it that I'm always satisfied. When I got pregnant with Jinryan, u stopped having sex with me. The cravings were really uncomfortable. I longed 2 b penetrated by u. this made me unhappy on many occasions.

Jin: I'm sorry, I never intended 2 make your first pregnancy unhappy. It's always my goal 2 make your life with me happy. I want u 2 do me a favor.

Angela: What?

Jin: I want u 2 always tell me when your not happy. I will find a way 2 make u happy. Especial while your carrying our second child. If sex is what u want during your pregnancy, It will b my pleasure 2 give it 2 u. just know I'm going 2 monitor u closely. And sexual intercourse won't b the same quality your custom 2, because I'm going 2 take it easy on u until u have the baby.

Angela: Thank u.

(The last sex therapy session. Sunday,4:00pm. Only ¾ of the class shows up.)

Jin: Hello everyone. Let's waste no time. I want everyone 2 take off their robe. We r going 2 play a big game of follow the leader today. If me or my wife does it, I want u 2 follow it down 2 the last letter. I want first, the husbands 2 sit on their behinds, on the floor. I want the wives 2 sit beside their husbands facing in the opposite direction. Then start the arousal phase. (Angela lays her head on Jin's chest. Jin pick up a lily, strokes the outer edge of her breast with the lily. While embracing Jin, one of her hands squeezes his ass cheek. Jin pulls her back slowly 2give her a sexy stare, this leads 2 a slow passionate kiss. Then he gives her the lily. She puts the lily in her hair. Jin is light pulling on one of Angela's nipples and lightly sucking on the other. Angela is fully aroused. Jin decides 2 massage he clit. Angela starts 2 moan. Angela strokes his penis 4 a little while. They both lay back in the position their sitting in. Jin's face is near Angela's pelvic area. And Angela's face is near Jin's pelvic area. Jin and Angela is in a 69 position. Jin opens Angela's split 2 expose her 2 his tongue. Jin's tongue is stroking her vigorously. Angela is moaning loudly. At the same time, Angela is tongue stroking the most sensitive area of Jin's penis, Jin let out a mild moan. Angela then decides 2 suck him with much pressure. This action make him want work in her mouth. She then has no choice but 2 deep throat him. The other participants r moaning Because they r following Jin and Angela exactly. Jin and Angela work on each other until they both climax. Everyone that participated had a super intense orgasm.

(Cain paid Jin 3 times the current rate 4 knowing how 2 make his wife ejaculate. Cain was the only one paying this amount. The other couples learned this skill 2.)

(Jin made Angela's second pregnancy happy with no complication.)

,


	5. Chapter 5

Jin Makes Angela's Pregnancy a Joy

Jin: Angela how many times did u actually have cravings for sex in your first pregnancy?

Angela: I wanted 2 have sex with u just about every other day. U did give me what I call a temporary sexual fix. But it's nothing like the way u usually have sexual intercourse with me. I really enjoy all of the things u do when we make love. When you omit something from that it's just not the same.

Jin: You r pregnant with our second child. U have a history of miscarriage. First of all your health is my main concern. Second of all our baby's Health is very important 2 me. I want both of u 2 b healthy. I'm going to lay down the rules. I want U off your feet 4 your first and second trimester because of your history of miscarriage. I have asked my Grammi 2 live with us until you're over your second trimester. 2 help with the baby.

Angela: Jin no. your grandmother is 77 years old. She 2 old 2 take care of a baby.

Jin: My grandmother is old. But she stays physical fit. She cares 4 many people in the clinic and she still a mid-wife. I talked 2 her and she agree with me. She can go back and forth giving the baby 2 u 2 nurse and care 4 the baby without getting out of bed. She already agree 2 do it.

Angela: Jin no.

Jin: It's already decided. I don't want u 2 do anything but eat, drink, mildly care 4 the baby, and sleep. My Grammi is honored 2 help u care 4 the baby. So don't take that from her.

Angela: r u going 2 have sex with me?

Jin: I promise 2 have sex with u.

Angela: Do u have a desire 4 me?

Jin: Yes I have a burning desire 4 u.

Angela: Where r we going 2 have sex if you're Grammi stays with us?

Jin: I will have sex with u in our bed, in the hot springs, in the clinic and if I carry u, on different outing 2pleasure u and have sex with u.

Angela: If we make love at home or in the clinic your Grammi will know it. She doesn't approve of us having sex during my pregnancy. What r u going 2 do about that?

Jin: I will privately talk 2 my Grammi. I'm a grown man, and a good provider. I'm also a medical doctor. I know how 2 handle your pregnancy.

Angela: I wish you well with that. Your Grammi is really against us having sexual relations while I'm pregnant.

Jin: She's my Grammi I respect almost everything my Grammi tells me. But it is none of her business when we decide 2 have sex. I'm obligated. 2 u 2 make u happy. Just know I will take it easy on u.

Angela: When will your Grammi move in?

Jin: I asked her 2 move in tomorrow.

Angela: Before she moves in, I want u 2 talk 2 her about your decision 2 have sex with me.

Jin: That is something I will definitely do.

Angela: Do u have a desire 4 me?

Jin: As I said before, I have a burning desire 4 u.

Angela: Well do something about it?

Jin: You want me 2 make love 2 u now?

Angela: The baby it sleeping. Why not.

Jin: It's not a good idea 2 make love 2 u here.

Angela: Why not?

Jin: I'm going 2 make u scream. Then the baby will wake up.

Angela: where are we going 2 make love?

Jin: I love 2 b clean. I will carry u 2 the hot springs. I also carry our bath items. I will bath u and then make passionate love 2 u.

(Jin does as he says. Jin gently lifts Angela over his shoulders. He helps her into the hot springs. He washes her hair and rinses it. He scrubs her whole body. He pampers and massages her body. He even massages her feet. Jin does not want his wife 2 get up 4 anything. So he scrubs his body clean. He's ready 2 romance Angela. He sits next 2 her on the large flat rock in the hot springs. He get close 2 Angela ear and whispers. "I will pleasure u slowly and make u feel extremely good.")

Angela: The proof is in the pudding. Just do it.

(Jin gives Angela a romantic kiss. As he's doing this he's massaging her breast gently. He knows she is in her early pregnancy. So he wants to handle her breast with care, but he also wants 2 arouse her. So he lightly licks and sucks her nipple. This is starting to arouse her. She lets out a mild moan. He now decides 2 kiss her. As he is kissing her. He move his hand up her thigh and made it 2 her private area parts her driving his fingers up and down all of the nerves in her clit. This action made Angela moan loudly. As bad as Jin wanted 2 make scream, he knew time was of the essence. So he will make her scream by penetrating her. He raised her up and positioned her on top of him, with her back close 2 his body. He preceded 2 pull out his ribbon. )

Jin: I'm giving u control. I want u 2 work on me slow and easy. Remember u got a baby in your body. I will do what I said earlier. (As she working him and stroking the most sensitive part of his balls. He lets out a continuous moan. He's giving her mild thrusting motions to give them both pleasure. He's also still stimulating all of the nerves in clitoral area. Angela is screaming very loud. They take a little longer to climax. But the feeling 4 both of them is super intense. They both came at practically the same time.)

(Jin and Angela come out of the hot springs.)

(Jin dresses and carries Angela home. Jin goes 2 work. He talks to his grandmother.)

Jin: Grammi I want 2 have a private talk with u. do u have time 4 me?

Irene: I will drop what I'm doing 2 make time 4 u.

Jin: I know you're moving in tomorrow. I just want you 2 know that my wife and I decided 2 something u may not approve of.

Irene: What would that be?

Jin: My wife has brought it 2 my attention that I made her unhappy during her first pregnancy.

Irene: Jin you're beating around the bush. What is it I won't approve of? Get 2 the point.

Jin: Grammi I was about 2 do that. Please give me a chance 2 talk. I'm obligated 2 make my wife happy. My wife and I decided to have sex during her second pregnancy.

Irene: Your right I don't approve. I watched u go through the emotional pain of losing three of your babies. I even witnessed it. It broke my heart each time. That's something I done ever want 2 witness again. I don't know if my heart can take it. Your wife has a history 4 miscarrying.

Jin: You told me yourself. That sometimes woman miscarry 4 no reason. Is it possible she can miscarry now?

Irene: Yes. If that's the case why make her stay in bed?

Jin: I don't what her 2 strain anything in her womb 2 detach the baby from the womb if there is a weak attachment, and cause a miscarriage.

Irene: Won't having sex with your wife do the same?

Jin: I all depends on how I go about having sex with my wife. I found the each time I had sex with Demita and now Angela when they were pregnant. I had rough sex with them. When I plan 2 have sex with her, I plan 2 take it easy on her.

Irene: What about the safety of your wife and baby?

Jin: Grammi I taught sex therapy I this clinic not 2 long ago.

Irene: Well I know that. What does that have 2 with u and your wife's decision 2 have sex during her pregnancy?

Jin: The class helps me 2 reason that not having sex with my wife really makes her unhappy and I know that a unhappy pregnant woman can bring forth an unhappy child. That probably why there are problems with Jinryan sleeping at night. Any way I did a poll of husbands that had children. I ask those husbands if they had sex with their wives during their pregnancies. All of them said yes with no complications. Angela's friend suggested 2 me that I should have mercy on her and myself. He also suggested I take it easy with her. I agree. I did much soul searching about it. I came 2 the conclusion that I shouldn't torture my wife or myself.

Irene: It's really not any of my business what u and your wife do. I hope u know what you're doing. Please be careful. I love your wife and my great-grandchild and most of all I love u. I hate 2 see u hurt. Just know that if your wife miscarries it may kill me. (Jin gives his grandmother a big hug.)

Jin: I 'm a medical doctor. I will handle the whole ordeal if comes down 2 it. U won't have 2 do anything. Grammi I love u more. I won't let u witness or experience any more heartache.

Irene: Ok. It will be my pleasure 2 help u and Angela with the baby. I will pack my things now.

(Irene moves in Jin and Angela's home. Jin has Dale build a private extension 2 their house. It's specifically for when Jin and Angela want 2be alone. It will be more like a love retreat. Jin also has a full bath built so that his Grammi and any guess can make use of the bathroom without going outside to use the bathroom.)

(Jin talks 2 Dale)

Jin: Hi Dale I was wondering if you can build a full bathroom 2 my house.

Dale: ya Jin that easy.

Jin: that's not all I want u 2 build 4 me.

Dale: What do u have in mind Jin?

Jin: I want a room the size of a master bedroom built in the back of my house connected 2 my house but no access from the inside of the house. Can u do this?

Dale: yes with enough materials and money.

Jin: Money and materials is not a problem 4 me. I want the full bathroom to be accessible to the people in my house. But the extension to my house with no access 2 the people in my house. I have special instructions 4 how it's 2 b constructed.

Dale: What do u want It 2 look like?

Jin: I want 2 b a love retreat. With a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi. And a small kitchen. And small place 2 dine. And also a space 4 a king size bed. Can u do it Dale?

Dale: If u have the money and the materials I can do it. Oh congratulations about the Baby-to-be.

Jin: thank-u. Money and materials r not an issue. I have plenty of both. How long will it take 2 complete this task.

Dale: about 2 weeks.

Jin: I have the money and materials now. Can u start tomorrow?

Dale: certainly.

Jin: What is my cost?

Dale: Don't faint. Your cost will be $180,000g

Jin: Ok. (Jin pays the fee and the materials.)

(Jin talks 2 Angela and Irene.)

Jin: I'm having construction done on the house.

Angela: What kind of construction Jin?

Jin: I'm having a full bathroom pull in the house. I'm also having a personal space added 2 our home.

Irene: I'm no dummy Jin you're having a love retreat built 4 u and your wife. Jin u don't have 2 hide it. I was young and married before so I understand. Jin that's a good idea.

Jin: I want my family and I 2 move into the clinic 4 2 weeks while the house is being renovated. I this agreeable 2 everyone.

Irene: Where r your family going 2 stay. Your old bedroom is small.

Jin: My old bed is big enough 4 me and Angela. And I will make room 4 the baby's bed. It's only 2 weeks.

Angela: Whatever u say Jin. I'm letting u work things out.

Jin: Grammi what do you say?

Irene: It's just fine with me. I enjoy having u all here.

Jin: It's decided.

(Jin is very serious about Angela not being on her feet. He carries her everywhere. Jin and family stay at the clinic 4 two weeks. Irene continues 2 help Angela with the baby during her pregnancy. Angela is about 2 months pregnant.)

(Jin and his family move in their newly renovated house.)

(It's about 9:00am. The Jinryan has just been fed and is sleeping in his crib in Grammi's room. Jin and Angela decide 2 check out their new love retreat. Jin carries Angela 2 their retreat. He sits her on the bed.)

Jin: Angela I have a desire 4 u.

Angela: What are we going 2 do about that?

Jin: It's was extremely hard 2 make love 2 u when we stayed at the clinic with Jinryan around, He sleeps lightly very easy 2 wake up. I love 2 make u scream. I had this master retreat soundproof u can scream and holler all u want no one will hear u. That was my intention. I want 2 make love 2 u now. What do u say Angela?

Angela: R u going 2 give me the whole sexual package?

Jin: U know it. That's what I promised u. my word is good. First let's bath together. Just sit on the bed, I will make our bath.

(After Jin prepares the bath he dims the lights and lights candles. He carries Angela 2 the Jacuzzi and lowers her into it. He cannot resist 2 give Angela a romantic kiss as he slowly washes her back, shoulders, and the back part of her neck. He stops kissing her 2wash the front part of her body. He washing her chest and breast. When Jin starts 2 clean her privates, he decides 2 lick and suck her nipple 2 make them hard. As he's making her nipples hard his penis is getting harder.)

Angela: Jin come sit between my legs. U have been pampering my body since u found out that I'm pregnant. I want 2 pamper u now. Let me wash u.

Jin: Ok.

Angela: Jin pulls out your ribbon so I can wash your hair and massage your scalp.

Jin: Ok but I need 2 let u know when you're under the rules of Jin.

Angela: I know.

(Jin takes out his ribbon, his hair fall down his back. Angela tingles inside because every time Jin take down his hair. He looks super sexy 2 Angela when he takes his hair down. Jin is sitting in between Angela's legs with his back 2 her. She move his hair off his shoulders. She starts scrubbing his back. As she planting a series of kisses on his shoulders. He put his hands in back of him, his fingers reaches her clitoral area. He fondles and toys with her clit as she's washing his hair and massaging his scalp. She's moaning loudly. He's enjoying every minute of it. He doesn't stop stimulating her. She's moaning as she decides to give him a massage. She massages his shoulders after she washes his hair.)

Angela: Turn around Sugar. So I can clean and love the rest of your body.

Jin: Anything 4 u Doll.

(Jin stops playing with Angela's privates. He turns around faces her. She's having a hard time cleaning the front of Jin's body because he starts licking and tonguing her nipples. Angela can't help but 2 moan.)

Angela: Honey please stand up so I can cleanse the rest of your body.

Jin: Ok U beautiful woman.

Angela: No you're more beautiful. Your body is always drop dead gorgeous. How do u keep all the unwanted hair off your balls and just around the base or your penis?

Jin: Before u ask me 2 marry u, my hair down there was a wild mess. Before u came into my life I didn't care. I was not sexual with anyone so I didn't care. The minute you ask me to marry u. I wanted 2 look my sexiest 4 u. I knew at some point in our marriage I would introduce u 2 oral sex. So I paid a great deal of money to get laser hair removal down there so I will never have hair there again. It interrupts love 2 have hair in your mouth during oral sex.

Angela: Jin do u think I should get laser hair removal Jin?

Jin: Now that you're pregnant, U have a lot of hair down there. I don't recommend it while you're pregnant.

Angela: I want laser hair removal after the baby is born.

Jin: Ok. Maybe in certain areas. I really think your pubic hair is sexy 2 me. I will womanscape u while you pregnant. Being pregnant your hair will get thicker and your breast are getting larger and I just love that. It's getting late. I want 2 make love 2 u now.

Angela: I have not cleaned your privates yet. Come here. (Jin gets closer 2 Angela. Angela has fun scrubbing his genitals. When she's done. She takes the head of Jin's penis in her mouth sucks and tongues the underside and the urethra of his penis. This makes Jin grunts and moans Angela's middle name. He loves her middle name. He stops her because he know she wants him 2 penetrate her. If he let her continue Jin would have come good and strong with the nerves she was hitting in his penis. And their romantic evening would be over.

Jin: Angela I want u now. I'm giving u your choice. How do u want me 2 make love 2 u.

Angela: I want 2 try downward dog.

Jin: R u sure? You know what happened when we last tried that position.

Angela: What?

Jin: U almost didn't get an orgasm.

Angela: I believe u can hold out 4 me this time. I have faith in u. U have great control of your body.

(Jin carries her 2 their king size bed. And gives her what she wants.)

Jin: Angela get on your knees in the bed. Angela does it. Jin gets on his knee in front of Angela. Jin stares Angela down.)

Jin: Woman your just 2 sexy. (Angela breast are swollen and her nipples are just protruding out. It's just 2 sexy 2 Jin. He can't help but 2 start licking then lightly sucking her breast. Angela is moaning. Jin takes his middle finger and stimulated her clit using rapid side 2 side motion. Angela moan even louder. Its ok no one can hear her. Angela takes the initiative 2 play with Jin's penis.) Angela no don't.

Angela: Why?

Jin: I'm aroused enough. I won't have the strength 2 hold out 4 u if you do. I want 2 give u all the pleasure u deserve so don't.

Angela: I understand.

(Jin get behind Angela. He bends her over so only her head and chest are touching the pillow. Jin don't want Angela 2 strain in any way, so he puts three pillow under her pelvic area so her behind can be raised at the right angle. Jin says Angela u r under the rules of Jin. He inserts his penis in Angela's vagina from behind. Jin start grinding on Angela at a slow steady pace, remembering she's pregnant. Angela is grinding in harmony with Jin. Jin is really tempted 2 add more speed and force, which is what he's accustom 2. His wife and child is more important. So slow and steady pace is what he sticks 2. As a result, it takes Jin and Angela longer 2 climax. This time Angela came before Jin. This is truly what Jin wanted. They were both fully satisfied. They fall asleep shortly after. About 3:00am in the mourning Irene knock on the door with the baby.)

Angela: Grammi Thank-u.

Irene: What r u doing out of bed. Jin would blow a gasket if he knew u got out of bed. Angela u get right back in bed quickly before Jin finds u up. I know your breast should be fully engorged by now. (Jin wakes up. He see Angela standing at the door 2 let in Grammi.)

Jin: Angela what are u doing out bed. Get in bed immediately. That's an order. Grammi will give u the baby 2 nurse. (Jin is raging mad.)Grammi were u waiting long.

Irene: no Angela answered the door right away. (Irene gives the baby 2 Angela and leaves. Angela sits down on the bed and nurses Jinryan.)

Jin: Angela next time someone is at the door, I want u 2 wake me up I will answer the door. I don't want u 2 get up until you're at least in your second trimester. I mean it. Next time u do that I'm going 2 spank u after u have the baby. I mean it. I'm serious.

Angela: You're kidding Jin. I am a grown woman. I know you're mad at me. But you're taking this a little 2 far. I have 2 remind u that I'm your wife not your child.

Jin: Angela I'm sorry. I just want you 2 realize that. That the loss of our twins really broke my heart. I love u. and I don't want anything 2 happen 2 u or our baby it would kill me. I know it will kill my Grammi because she really loves u.

Angela: I never knew your Grammi felt that way about me.

Jin: She loves u more than she loved Demita.

Angela: Why?

Jin: Well the first reason I she found out that u were pure. Which is rare 2 find in most women. Second she spent time teaching u about me, sex, your body and different other subject matters. Like a real granddaughter would. Third and most important u treat me with great love and respect. The is a fourth reason, U gave her her first great grandchild.

Angela: I love Grammi 2. I don't want anything 2 happen 2 her. I will obey your request 2 stay in bed. I love u

(Angela makes it through her first trimester. Jin carries his wife 2 the horse and sits her on top of the horse. Then take Jinryan out of his crib. And they all walk 2 the clinic. Angela is having the first ultra sound 4 the second baby. First, Irene listens 2 the baby heart. Irene hears two heartbeats. Irene doesn't say anything 2 Jin or Angela.)

Irene: Let's go to the ultra sound exam room. (Angela go in first 2 change into her exam gown. Irene and Jin who is holding Jinryan goes in.)

Jin: Jinryan we r going 2 see what your sister look like today.

Irene: Jin how do u know you're having a girl.

Angela: yeah Jin. We didn't plan this pregnancy.

Jin: Grammi u forget that I have the knowledge 2 choose the sex of a baby. Angela no u didn't plan this pregnancy, but I did. I knew we had sex many times with no protection against pregnancy.

Angela: Jin u have female producing sperms and male producing sperms. U don't know.

Jin: oh I know. As many time we had sex. Each time we had sex, my male producing sperms would be depleted allowing 4 there 2 b more female producing sperms.

Irene: Ok enough. We will soon see if Jin is right. (Irene is run the ultra sound.) U see that.

Jin: Whoa There r 2. That's our two girls Angela.

Irene: Wait a minute Jin. U say there both girls. Let me check the sex of the babies. (Irene is checking the sex of the babies.) Jin your right there both girls and identical twins.

Jin: Grammi how old r the twins?

Irene: Your twins r 18 weeks of gestation. They both look healthy.

Jin: Angela our twin girls r beautiful. I'm so happy.

Angela: I love u. our girls r beautiful Jin.

Irene: Jin this is your happy day today. Someone has 2 run the clinic. I will run the clinic today. U help Angela today.

(Jin walks his family home.)

Jin: Nurse Jinryan and put him 2 sleep 4 his noon nap.

Angela: Jin u have a desire 4 me.

Jin: U know me well now.

Angela: Ok. I have a strong desire 4 u.

(Angela nurses Jinryan and put him down 4 his noon nap. Angela turn on the intercom in case Jinryan wake up and starts crying. Jin carries Angela 2 the back of the house where their love retreat is. They want time alone.)

Jin: Angela let me take off all of your clothes. I want to bath u, massage u and make passionate love 2 u.

Angela: On one condition.

Jin: What?

Angela: U let me do the same 2 u.

Jin: It will be my pleasure 4 u 2.

(Jin sits beside Angela on the bed. He kisses and takes off all of Angela's clothes. Angela undresses Jin. Jin fills the Jacuzzi. He uses bubble bath. He goes 2 the bed picks up Angela takes her 2 the Jacuzzi and lowers her onto the Jacuzzi.)

Jin: It's my turn.

Angela: your turn 4 what?

Jin: My turn 2 choose how I will love u.

Angela: Ok. That's fair. How r u going 2 love me?

Jin: I want 2 love u in the Jacuzzi. I want 2 surprise u.

(Jin washes Angela's hair. He washes her back and kissing her. He scrubs all of her body parts. Then he starts massaging her back, breast, and her pregnant belly.)

Jin: Your about five months pregnant. And you're barely showing. I think you're a very beautiful pregnant woman. I glad that your mine. I will make u feel very good during this pregnancy.

Angela: Thank-u. Now let me pamper u now. (Angela takes Jin's hair down and washes his hair. She washes his body and massages his neck, back, and shoulders. At this point, they're both hot 4 one another. Angela is moaning. While massaging Jin. Jin is toying with her clit. Jin gets up and sit at the other end of the Jacuzzi. He gives Angela permission 2 stand in front of him.)

Jin: (Jin says in a sexy voice.) Angela come stand in front of me. I want 2 pleasure u now.

Angela: Is this agreeable 2 u.

Jin: yes. Come here. (Angela stand in front of Jin. Jin bring his face close 2 her pelvic area. Jin takes his thumb and opens Angela's split exposing her clit. One of Jin's hands is on Angela's hip 2 steady her so she won't fall. Jin take the textured part of his tongue and makes contact with her clitoris. The texture is his tongue slowly glide across all of the nerves of her clitoral area. Then Jin decides 2 tongue stroke her vigorously until she has a clitoral orgasm.)

Jin: Angela you're under the rules of Jin. Come position yourself on me.

(Angela gets on top of Jin and lowers her vagina into Jin's penis.)

Jin: Angela remember u have a baby in u. work me slow and steady. U have control. (Angela starts working Jin. Jin is matching her movements. Angela is bouncing Jin up and down. This feels extremely good 2 Jin. Jin really wants Angela 2 rock, work or grind on him.)

Jin: Sweetheart I love the way you're bouncing up and down on me it's very pleasurable. But its 2 much trauma 2 your womb. Please stop it. Try just working or grinding on me slowly. (Angela nods her head. And listens 2 Jin. Jin wants 2 give Angela more pleasure so he's licking and sucking her super erect nipples. Angela is moaning loudly. Jin feel a little more confident 2 give Angela a little more force as he grabs both of her hips and match Angela's movements at a slow pace. Jin is still licking and sucking her nipples. Angela is moaning his name. They pump and grind 4 about 5 more minutes. Then they both have a extremely powerful orgasm. )

Jin: Angela that was incredible. I'm I making u happy Angela. Please be honest with me.

Angela: Jin I'm really happy during this pregnancy. Sex could be better but I'm content. More content than in my last pregnancy.

Jin: I agree with u. sex could be better. But considering our circumstance, Sex is satisfactory.

(Angela made it 2 her second trimester. Angela wants 2 make love 2 Jin just about every other day. Jin gives Angela her request.)

Jin: Grammi is moving back 2 the to the clinic 2 tomorrow. I'm going 2 miss her.

Angela: I will 2.

Jin: U r know seven months pregnant. I'm giving u permission 2 walk around and get a little exercise. Angela u r one beautiful pregnant woman.

Angela: U r one gorgeous man.

Jin: Don't make me blush. Do u know what u will name the girls?

Angela: yes.

Jin: Do u care 2 tell me what their names will be?

Angela: I will give u a clue.

Jin: What is the clue?

Angela: I'm naming the twin girls after someone I respect and admire.

Jin: My grandmother and your mother.

Angela: Jin I'm not saying. I want it 2 b a surprise.

(Jin takes time everyday 2 talk and play with Jinryan. Jin also talks 2 the girls every day. Telling them how beautiful they are.)

Jin: Angela I have a desire 4 u. let's go the retreat.

(Jin and Angela walk 2 the retreat.)

Jin: Angela I'm longing 4 speed and force.

Angela: I am 2. What do u suggest?

Jin: Since your pass your danger 4 miscarrying. There is one sex position I would feel comfortable with 2 try speed and force.

Angela: What sex position is that?

Jin: Spoon.

Angela: Ok. After we bathe. Can I taste u?

Jin: What do u mean?

Angela: You're a sex therapist and u don't know what I'm talking about.

Jin: What?

Angela: I want 2 taste u down there.

Jin: U like how I taste downtown. Right?

Angela: yes I do.

Jin: Sure I welcome it.

Angela: Can I ask u something. Why is it you wear your hair in a pony tail.

Jin: I have 3 reasons 4 that.

Angela: What are the 3 reasons?

Jin: Wearing my hair in a pony tail makes me look more professional. Another reason is that wearing the long hair that I like 2 wear in a pony tail make me look more like a guy instead of a girl. The last reason it helps my wife know if she's under the rules of Jin.

Angela: would u consider wearing your hair down all the time.

Jin: Why?

Angela: I myself feel like raping u when your hair is down. Your just 2 sexy 2 me. Would u consider wearing your hair down at home?

Jin: why? So that u rape me every night. Not that I mind. I will give it some thought. I thought u wanted 2 taste me. How did we get off that subject?

Angela: I like your hair down it adds 2 my arousal.

Jin: I never knew that until now. My obligation is 2 please u. when we make love, I will b sure 2 take down my hair. I will let you know when you're under the rules of Jin.

.Angela: Jin thank-u. U have studied my body reactions 2 sex since the first time we made love. Now you know exactly what I like sexually. I don't have 2 say a word. U know me. I always respect u 4 that.

Jin: U do me the same way. What impressed me the most about u is that u always consider my feelings when I have a sexual need? I remember when u ere on your period. U were uncomfortable with oral sex. U were willing 2 learn how just 2 satisfy me. I still appreciate that 2 this day. And now u acquired a taste 4 it. Angela u r a rare find. I'm glad u kept on pursuing me. I blow u off on many occasions. Believing I should never have no one in my life to love after killing Demita. I feel sometime I don't deserve your love or the life I have with u.

Angela: U should never feel that way. Do u want 2 know a secret Jin.

Jin: What secret have u been hiding from me and how long?

Angela: Since I first laid my eyes on u, I fell in love with u. your smell drew me 2 u. U always smelled so good. Combine with your good looks. That really drew me 2 you. When u kept turning me down. I sensed that something really traumatic happen to u. I was determined 2 make u feel good every day. I was in love with u. I would have tried for the rest of my life 2 get u 2 love me.

Jin: I'm glad u kept pursuing me. I always though u were sexy the first time I laid eyes on u. but I felt that I didn't deserve u.

Angela: U deserved my love always. Don't u forget that Jin. now I want 2 taste u now.

Jin: Let's take a bath first. Did I say bath, let's check out our shower now that you're walking around. Let's shower together.

Angela: Ok.

(Jin takes down his hair. Then he slowly kisses Angela. He starts taking off her clothes. Angela is seven months pregnant and huge with twins. Angela would have a hard time undressing Jin, so Jin take off all of his clothing. He takes Angela by the hand and leads her into the shower. Jin turns on the shower and adjusts the temperature. Jin embraces Angela in the shower. He gives her a passionate kiss. He washes and pampers her body. Then he cleanses his body. He really wants 2 make love 2 her in the shower. He knows that she want 2 taste him. He can't resist 2 lick and suck her wet nipples. Her breast r fully engorged this 2 sexy2 him. As he stimulating her nipples. He play with her genital 4 a few minutes. Then they get out of the shower. Angela sit on the bed.)

Angela: Jin come stand I front of me. I want to taste u now. (Jin comes closer 2 Angela. His pelvic area just inches from her face. Angela takes the textured part of her tongue and stimulate the exposed nerves in the very tip of Jin's penis. Then sucks and tongues the area in a up and down motion. Jin is moaning continuously. This makes Jin want 2 work in her mouth. Jin want 2 penetrate her more.)

Jin: Have u had enough of tasting me yet?

Angela: No not yet.

Jin: Do u want me 2 penetrate u.

Angela: Yes.

Jin: If u don't stop what you're doing. I won't have it in me 2 penetrate u. like I said before; I have a desire 4 speed and force.

Angela: Ok Jin.

(Angela gets under the sheets. Jin gets under the sheets behind her. He takes his fingertip and strokes the very tips of Angela's nipples. He does this for a few minutes. Then he starts stoking and rubbing her clit 4 about 5 minutes.)

Jin: Angela u are under the rules of Jin.

(Jin turns Angela on her side, so that her backside is facing Jin. Jin take his fully erect penis and enters her vagina from behind. Jin starts pumping her slowly the gradually work her with speed and more force. Angela is moaning while matching his rhythm. Jin want her 2 scream. So he reaches over, takes his index and middle fingers and in a circular motion massage her clitoris. Angela is screaming in pleasure. Jin is just loving this as he increases the speed of his thrusts. Angela toes spread apart as Jin hits every nerve in her vagina. Jin grabs Angela by one of her hips 2 get deeper penetration, while stimulating her clit. Angela is work in Jin's rhythm and screaming. The pleasure that Jin is giving her is taking her breath. After a few minutes of Jin, Angela exploded in great pleasure as she had her orgasm. Jin was violently shaking as he had the best explosive orgasm before Angela got pregnant with the twins. Angela had so much heat in her vagina she burn Jin mildly. Jin loves heat anyways.)

(From that time to the end of her pregnancy. Jin as comfortable with giving her the sex they both desired.)

(Jin decided keep his pony tail until he enforces the rules of Jin.)

Angela: Jin please come 2 the bathroom quickly.

Jin: Ok Angela. (Jin goes 2 the bathroom 2 find water all over the floor.)

Jin: Angela it's about time 2 have the twins (Jin helps Angela out of the bathroom, 2 the sofa.) Have you been feeling contractions?

Angela: Yes but I thought it as false labor. So I ignored the pain.

Jin: oh Angela u should have told me. How far apart are your contractions?

Angela: every 2 minutes.

Jin: That's 2 close. I don't think there's enough time 2 take u 2 see Grammi. After your water broke. Let me check you. (Jin inserts two finger into Angela's vagina 2 check her dilatation. Angela is 7cm. dilated. Jin knows that there's no time 2 take her 2 the clinic. He call Grammi 2 come over and deliver the babies. With what Jin tells her over the phone. Irene gets on her horse at go in a hurry 2 Jin and Angela's house. Irene check Angela and finds that she's 10cm dilated. )

Irene: Angela it's time 2 push. The next contraction I want u 2 push.

Angela: Ok. (A contraction hits Angela. Angela pushes and screams the pain is unbearable.)

Irene: Good Angela. The head is crowning. Jin u see it.

Jin: Yes I'm so excited. (Jin is holding Angela reminding her of her breathing techniques. Angela has another contraction. Angela is pushing and screaming she seam 2 forget about breathing.)

Irene: The baby's head is out. (Irene remove all of the mucus out of the baby's air way. Angela has another contraction. She pushes the baby out.) Angela Jin u have a healthy baby girl. (Grammi gives the baby 2 Jin. Jin taps the baby's behind 2 make her breath. The baby cries. Jin cuts the cord and cleans the baby up. And weights the baby. She's 6lb.-1oz.)

Jin: DI our baby is beautiful what will we call her? (Angela can't answer she's screaming and pushing.)

Irene: The head of the other baby is out. (Jin wrap baby #1 and lays her in the crib. Irene clears baby#2 air way.) Angela one more push and u will have baby girl #2. (Angela has a contraction and pushes out baby #2. Grammi give the baby 2 Jin. Jin taps the baby's behind baby #2 cries. Jin cuts the cord cleans the baby. Jin weights the baby. She weights 6lb.-3oz. Irene is caring for Angela after the birth of their twins.)

Jin: oh Di our twins r beautiful. What should we call the first baby?

Angela: Jinisha Angelina Martin

Jin: The second baby?

Angela: Jinnifer Angeletta Martin

Jin: As you named our son both forms of our names. U named our twin girls a form of both of our names. I love it. I'm honored. That tells me how much u really love me. Thank-u Angela. I really love u.

Angela: Jin our girls look just like u. Their beautiful

Jin: I have 2 admit they do look more like me. They're gorgeous girls.

(Jin and Angela's happiness is short lived. The next day one of the twins dies. She stopped breathing while everyone was sleeping. Jin found her next to her twin sister.)

Jin: (Jin is holding the dead baby. He has tears in his eyes.)Angela

Angela: Jin what's wrong. Why are u crying?

Jin: I want u 2 kiss Jinnifer and say good bye.

Angela: What wrong with Jinnifer.

Jin: She died in her sleep. (Jin laid Jinnifer in Angela's arms. Angela is yelling and crying. Jin puts his arm around Angela. Angela says her good bye 2 Jinnifer. Jin takes the dead baby 2 the morgue. Jin and Angela is devastated and heartbroken. Jin wonders how he will tell his grandmother. After he comes from the morgue. He know he must tell his grandmother.)

Jin: Grammi

Irene: Why are your eyes red? It looks like u have been crying.

Jin: I have. Grammi I have some bad news. I don't know how 2 tell u this but Jinnifer died in her sleep last night. (Jin and Irene r weeping and holding one another.)

Irene: How is Angela taking it?

Jin: Not good.

Irene: Go b with your wife. She really need u right now. I'm sad. But your wife really need u now. Go 2 her.

(Jin goes 2 his wife helps her get over the loss of their twin girl.)

(The Family has a funeral 4 the passing away of Jinnifer Angeletta Martin.)


	6. Chapter 6

F. O. L. See Sample (4J&B kids)

Jin: Angela I think it is time 2 teach our children about love, the facts of life and sex.

Angela: What do u have in mind?

Jin: Do u remember when the married towns about men wanted 2 please their spouses in bed?

Angela: Yes.

Jin: Those husbands simply did not know about the fact of life or anything about sex. I don't want our kids 2 miss out in their marriages on the extreme pleasure that we share with each other in our marriage. Because of lack of knowledge.

Angela: Again, what do u have in mind?

Jin: Jinryan & Jinisha in a few short years will be old enough 2 get married Jinryan is 14. Jinisha is 13. In harmonica the legal age 2 marry is 16. They should know all about sex. They should be taught how to love their future spouses. I am a sex therapist.

Angela: I know that. For the third time, what do u have in mind?

Jin: I want 2 more kids by u. I have always wanted many kids with u. I know it took many years for u 2 get over the loss of our three children. Especially the loss of our twin daughter. I think by now it's time 2 move on with life. I was thinking both u & I could show Jinryan & Jinisha how we made them. At the same time, teach them what they 2 need know about how 2 love their mate if they choose 2 marry.

Angela: You're talking demo. In front of our kids?

Jin: Well, We did it 4 the married town people. That was a success. Why should we not do it 4 our kids.

Angela: Have u lost your mind? U also want more kids?

Jin: No, I have not. What I'm suggesting makes perfect sense. I found that most of the things I have learned in life I learned by observing. We can show our kids how 2 experience extreme pleasure in marriage and in the process make another child.

Angela: I want what u want. This will be embarrassing 2 make out in front our kids. U think?

Jin: Yes. But I want our kids 2 benefit from what we enjoy in our marriage. I know that you're now ovulating. Your nice and ready 4 the doctor 2 begin his work. We should talk 2 the kids now. (Jin calls Jinryan & Jinisha in the room) Do u both know how babies' r made?

Jinryan: All I know is that a woman can carry a baby 4 a number of months then have the baby. I just don't know how the baby gets there.

Jinisha: Yes. I too want 2 know how the baby gets into the woman.

Jin: I and your mother determine that we want 2 have another child. We also want u 2 know how babies are made, how 2 please your mate if u choose 2 marry. So today I and your mother will teach u. U both will learn by observing the both of us. First u both have 2 know about your sexual body parts. Son I will teach u. Jinisha your mother will teach u. Once u both know your body parts. The demo. Will begin.

Jinryan: What demo.

Jin: U will have 2 see later.

(Angela talk 2 Jinisha. (Privately))

Jinisha: Momma, How are babies made? I will be old enough 2 marry in 3 years. I want 2 have children. So I is important I know.

Angela: I know. First u need 2 know about your body. I & your father will show u how it is done.

Jinisha: It takes two people 2 make a baby?

Angela: Your father wants u 2 see 4 yourself. Jinisha u remember last year u started your period?

Jinisha: Yes. I have them every month. I thought something was wrong with me. Daddy told me that there is nothing wrong with me. He told me that it is normal 4 a girl my age 2 have a period every month.

Angela: What your father did not tell u is that when u start having monthly periods. U start producing eggs.

Jinisha: Egg? Momma do u have monthly periods?

Angela: Yes. I 2 produce eggs. And you produce eggs. That means u can have children. Now let's learn about your body parts. Jinisha take off all your clothes.

Jinisha: But mom.

Angela: Jinisha I know what u look like. Just do it. Stand in front of the mirror. (Jinisha stands in front of the mirror.) Jinisha it takes a married man & woman 2 make a baby. Listen carefully. When u choose 2 get married. Do u know actually what you're giving your mate?

Jinisha: Yes. I promise 2 love my mate 4 as long as live.

Angela: Your also giving your body 2 him 2 have as a symbol of love 2 him. He has the responsibility of caring 4 all of your body's wants. That means he has 2 care 4 your physical and emotional needs including the one need that he will give u when u get married.

Jinisha: What would that be?

Angela: He will give u a craving 4 his body. If he does it right. That means u will long 2 have sex with him. And he will have the responsibility of fulfilling your sexual needs from time 2 time. U will have 2 do the same 4 him.

Jinisha: How do 2 people have sex?

Angela: I and your father will demo. That 4 u later. Let's continue the lesson. 2 make a baby a married couple must have sex at the right time. (Angela shows Jinisha a diagram of the internal parts of the female.)U release a egg every month. When it is not fertilized it dies and it is removed when u have your monthly period. When u and your husband want 2 have a child. Your husband will have sexual intercourse with u 2 fertilize your egg with one of his sperm. U asked how 2 people have sex. Well, starts with kissing your husband. This makes both of u. aroused. Do u see your breast in the mirror?

Jinisha: Yes.

Angela: when your husband look at your breast. This make him further aroused. Then he wants 2 sex u. He wants 2 make sure your ready 4 sex. U see your nipples on your breast?

Jinisha: Yes.

Angela: 2 make u ready 4 sex, your husband will play with your nipples. 2 a woman this feels extremely good. This will make u want more. U see your private area?

Jinisha: Yes.

Angela: What do u see?

Jinisha: I see what looks like a split in between my legs.

Angela: Yes. In between your split is a highly sensitive sex part. (Angela takes out another diagram.)This part that I am pointing at is called the clitoris, this part is highly sensitive 2 the touch. Your husband will be even more aroused when he sees it. He will stimulate your clitoris with his fingers or his tongue. When you feel this, u may moan or scream. This feels extremely good. This will make your husband's penis hard.

Jinisha: What does a penis look like?

Angela: I and your father will demo. What sex is later, so u will know what it looks like. When your husband feels your ready 4 intercourse, He will insert his erect penis inside your vagina. (Angela points 2 the diagram.)He will thrust his penis in and out of vagina. Until u or he or both of u have an orgasm. When he has his orgasm inside of u. fluid will come out of his penis into your vagina. This fluid is called semen. Semen carries sperm that can fertilize your egg and make a baby. The fertilized egg find a spot in you uterus. That where the baby grow until it is time 4 the baby 2 come out. Jinisha there r going 2 be days when u r going 2 be on your period. Your husband has sexual needs u r responsible 4. U will need 2 know how 2 give him head.

Jinisha: What does give him head mean? And what is a orgasm?

Angela: I will tell u. an orgasm is a extremely intense throbbing feeling that starts from your sex parts and travels to the rest of your body. This happens at the very end of the sexual act. It's extremely pleasurable. When u r on your period. Most men won't sex their wife vaginally. So 2 please your husband, give him head. U would lick just under the head of his penis, in a rhythmic motion. Then suck the head his penis in a up and down motion.

Jinisha: What if I don't want 2 do that?

Angela: Early in my marriage 2 your father. I had big issues with that. There were a number of factors I had 2 consider. One, I have just as much responsibility 4 his sexual pleasure. As he took time 2 make sure I was satisfied. Even during my period. We're so in love with one another and still r. So we want 2 make sure we r always satisfied sexually. Two, your father always smells so good. Even in his private region. I don't mind giving him head. I love pleasuring him.

Jinisha: Mom your right daddy always smells good. I hope I find someone 2 marry that's just like my dad. Mom how does daddy satisfy u during you period?

Angela: Your father takes care of everything that has 2 do with my private area. He even changes my tampons. I'm not 2 do it. He says my private's r totally his. When my tampon is in. he satisfies me by giving me a clitoral orgasm. Using his fingers, he will do this during my monthly period. He won't penetrate me during my period. Jinisha I told all I know 4 now. If u have any more questions I will do my best 2 answer u.

(Jin talks 2 Jinryan privately)

Jin: Jinryan your almost old enough 2 get marry. It is very important 2 know about your body, your future spouse's body, how 2 please a wife and how 2 procreate. Do u have a female your interested in?

Jinryan: Yes dad I agree. What u mentioned r all the things I really want 2 know. And what I really need 2 know. Because I want 2 b a doctor like u. 2 answer your question, I do have a female I'm interested in.

Jin: Anyone I know?

Jinryan: Probably, but I don't want 2 say at this point. Until I'm sure this relationship is serious.

Jin: That's smart. When you're trying 2 woo a female. It's important that u have a reputation 4 smelling good all the time. I truly believe that is what attracted your mother 2 me without a word. U should also keep your breath fresh.

Jinryan: No disrespect 2 u, but I already know this. I admire u. I follow what u do. And 4 it, I already have a reputation 4 smelling good. Please let get 2 the good stuff.

Jin: Yes the good stuff. First, your body, Key body parts that r used when u r loving your wife. Your key sexual body parts r your eyes, lips, tongue, nipples, (Jinryan is giggling) hands, fingers, buttocks, penis and your balls. U giggled when I mention nipples. Some men like 2 have their wife stimulate their nipples. I can tell u that it feels good.

Jinryan: Dad!

Jin: If you're disgusted now. Your really going 2 b disgusted. Let me tell u about female body parts. (Jin takes out a diagram of female genitalia.)I'm going 2 tell what u need 2 do 2 please a wife. As I point 2 the diagram. I just want 2 say that when u decide 2 get married, your wife's whole body becomes yours. U r then, responsible 4 her mental, physical, emotional and sexual welfare. When u start making love 2 your wife.

Jinryan: How do u have sex with the person u love?

Jin: My grandmother taught me 2 that I shouldn't fornicate. Which means that u should only have sex with the person you're married 2.

Jinryan: Well then how do u have sex with the person you're married 2.

Jin: Your mother and I will demo. That 4 u later.

Jinryan: OK.

Jin: When u make love 2 your wife 4 the first time she may be a virgin.

Jinryan: What is a virgin?

Jin: A virgin is someone who has never experienced sexual intercourse before.

Jinryan: When u married mom. Was she a virgin? Were u a Virgin?

Jin: I was married once before I met your mom. So I was not a virgin when we married. However, your mother was a virgin. Females that r virgins, their first time having sex maybe very painful. Your mother really fear the thought of pain. I'm a doctor I knew how 2 make it practically painless 4 her with minor discomfort. Not everyone has the luxury of knowing that as a doctor.

Jinryan: Dad I'm really impressed by u. I really want 2 become a doctor now.

Jin: I will pay 4 your college 2 become a doctor. I'm honored. Just continue 2 get great grades in school. Now back 2 the subject at hand. U may decide 2 get married before u get your doctor's degree. U will have 2 break your wife's virginity the same way I broke my first wife's virginity. I can give u a few suggestions if u want.

Jinryan: Father tell me how u broke your first wife's virginity?

Jin: OK. When my first wife and I had sex 4 the first time I started by give her a sexy stare. Then whisper something sexy in her ears. I slowly move toward her lips. I let my lips lightly lay on hers. Then slowly part her lips with the tip of my tongue. Invite her tongue 2 meet with mine. While kissing her, I unbutton her blouse. Slipping my hands though her unbuttoned blouse. Feeling 4 her breast then lightly squeeze a few times 2 allow blood flow 2 rush 2 the nipples. This made her nipples more sensitive 2 the touch, allowing 4 more pleasure. More arousal. I wanted her nipples 2 b firm. Viewing her firm nipples, made me arouse by her. It made me want 2 have sex with her. U must make sure she is ready 4 sex when you're breaking into her virginity. (Jin points 2 the diagram) Do u know what this female sexual part is?

Jinryan: No.

Jin: This female part is called the clitoris. This is a very sensitive part. When I loved my first wife. I was still kissing and stroking her nipples. I stop kissing her lips and kiss her down 2 I got 2 her nipple. Once I got 2 her nipple. I lightly suck her nipple. While doing that. I slid my hand up her thigh until I got 2 her panties. I when inside her panties. (Jin points 2 the female part in the diagram.) I part her split with my finger. Finding her clitoris and started stimulating it. Now there are three ways 2 do that. With light pressure, using the tip of your finger. Do circle motions. Another way is light but rapid side 2 side motion. The last way and more preferred is up and down motion using light 2 moderate pressure. I was observant 2 her reactions, I had a big desire 2 insert one of my fingers in her vagina 2 test the theory that it's painful 4 virgin girls 4 the first time. I quickly found out that's true. I wanted 2 easy her pain as I could. I knew it would call 4 much lubrication and also the need 2 loosen her up. She would need 2 experience a clitoral orgasm. Once I gave a clitoral orgasm through oral sex. Then I unzipped my pants and remove my underwear from my body with the rest of my clothing and put on a condom. I had already taken off all of her clothing. I positioned myself on top of my wife and told her to take a deep breath. I thrust my penis in vagina quickly and waited 4 her 2 stop crying and yelling. (Jin point to the vagina in the diagram.) Until I felt she was out of pain. Then I start moving and thrusting rapidly inside her. She started moaning. I knew it was extremely pleasurable 4 her, as well as, 4 me. I kept thrusting until I gave her a vagina orgasm. I had an orgasm myself.

Jinryan: What is an orgasm? And what is oral sex?

Jin: It is the tail end of sex. A orgasm feel like a pleasant pulsing sensation that start from your genitals and travels 2 the rest of your body. If you ever experience an orgasm u will love it. Because this is an experience you're sharing with the person u love the most. It's just beautiful. Oral sex is using your mouth and/or tongue 2 satisfy your spouse. I will teach u more another time.

Jinryan; The whole experience sounds very pleasurable. I look forward 2 pleasing my future wife some day.

Jin: I have 2 inform u about the monthly female cycle.

Jinryan: What about it?

Jin: U want 2 have kids someday. Don't u?

Jinryan: Of course dad.

Jin: I don't mind being a grandfather under the right circumstance. U need 2 know about the female cycle. Girls start puberty at 10. Boys start puberty when they r a little older possibly 12.

Jinryan: What is puberty?

Jin: Puberty is when a child body starts 2 transform into an adult body. Girls start growing breast, broad hips, and pubic hair and get menstrual periods. Boys start getting a deeper voice, pubic hair, sometime facial hair and the ability to make semen and sperm. If u and your wife want have kid. U have 2 fertilize her egg with your sperm by having sex.

Jinryan: What if I don't want kids right away.

Jin: There r methods 2 prevent pregnancy.

Jinryan: What r the methods 4 that?

Jin: I can tell u what I used 4 that.

Jinryan: What?

Jin: I used condoms, foam spermicides, and I had my wife take birth control pills. But there r more methods. I will give u more insight on that later. That's about all I can tell u 4 now. if u have any questions. Don't hesitate 2 ask me I'm here 4 u. now it is time 4 your mother and I 2 show you how babies r made. (Jin calls Jinisha and Angela in the front room.)

Jin: Angela we need 2 freshen up 4 the demo. Jinisha Jinryan give me and mother 15 min. 2 freshen up. Oh during the demo. You can ask you mother questions before I take down my hair.

Jinryan: Why can't we talk 2 mom after u take down your hair?

Jin: Because every since your mom and I had sex early in our marriage I made her follow the rules of Jin.

Jinisha: What is the rules of Jin?

Jin: It takes a good measure of skills 2 bring your spouse 2 ecstasy. I love 2 hear my wife scream when I'm having intercourse with her. When I take down my hair. My wife cannot say anything except my name. She is allowed 2 moan and scream.

Jinisha: Why is it mom can't say anything except your name?

Jin: So I can concentrate on pleasuring you mother 2 the point of screaming. All these years u did not know that Angela.

Angela: Why did u not tell me?

Jin: U never asked me. I wanted 2 tell u.

Angela: I did not want 2 face the consequences 4 break your rules.

Jinryan: Dad what would have been the consequences 4 mom breaking your rules?

Jin: Angela please tell our son what the consequences are.

Angela: If I break your father's rules 4 sex. One, you father will not speak 2 me for two days. Two, your father would deny me clitoral stimulation 4 a week. And that is something I don't ever want 2 miss because your father has got mad skills in bed. He's not a sex therapist 4 nothing.

Jinisha: Have u ever broke daddy's rules?

Angela: Yes, One time. Your father forgave me just that one time. Only because he made me bite my tongue.

Jin: Angela let freshen up 4 the demo. Before we miss our opportunity 2 make another child.

(Jin & Angela go 2 their love retreat in back of the house2 bathe. They return 2 the house after 15 min. where Jinisha & Jinryan are waiting. Jin & Angela walk in the house wearing nothing but long black robes & slippers)

Jin: Jinisha Jinryan I want u 2 sit at the dining table and observe.

(Jin takes Angela by the hand and lead her 2 their marital bed. Jin look into Angela eye's as if 2 say "I want 2 take now. And I don't care whose watching." Jin whispers something naughty in Angela's ear. Angela giggles. Jin smiles. Jin lightly touches Angela's chin. He moves in closer, grabbing her robe, he gives her a short passionate kiss. He looks down her robe. Jin slowly unties Angela's robe. He open her robe and lift it off her shoulders. The robe drops 2 the floor. The kid's mouth also drops, since it is the first time they have ever seen their mother naked before. Angela give Jin a sexy stare as if 2 say "Take me whenever you're ready." Angela untied Jin's bath robe, opened it, and lifted it off his shoulders, the robe fall 2 the ground. Jin grabs Angela by the waist; he pulls her closer 2 his body. With one arm around her waist, he takes his other hand and lightly touch her face. His nose meets her nose. This leads into a passionate kiss. While Jin is kissing her, his fingers find the nipples of her breast. He precedes 2 lightly pinch her nipples in a rhythmic fashion 4 a few seconds. Jin get down on his knees, holding Angela's waist, with his head lying on Angela's belly.)

Jin: Jinryan come here. (Jinryan is paralyzed by the shock of seeing his parents naked and making out.)Jinryan I said come here. (Jinryan got and stood next 2 his naked father.)I want 2 show u something. I want u 2 know this technique. I going to make your mother's body shake violently and she won't be able 2 control it. It will be beyond her control. Jinryan observe. (Jin takes his thumb and part Angela's split 2 expose her clitoris. Jin's face moves closer 2 Angela's pelvic area. The most textured part of his tongue makes contact Angela's clitoris. Jin slowly flicks her clitoris. Angela starts 2 tremor and moan. But Jin is not done. With his other hand, He inserts two of his fingers in Angela vagina and start working her g-spot. Angela is shaking violently. She start 2 scream. Jin is smiling. )

Jinryan: Daddy please stop. Your hurting mom.

Jin: OK

Angela: Don't u dare stop. (She tells Jin.)

Jinryan: Mom!

Angela: I love what your father is doing 2 me. It feels good. Son do me a favor.

Jinryan: Yes. Anything u say mom.

Angela: Observe your father he can teach u many things that are beneficial 4 your well being and happiness.

Jin: Did u get that technique Jinryan.

Jinryan: Yes father.

Jin: Go back 2 the table and sit with your sister. Observe.

(Jin start getting things warmed up again. Jin is passionately kissing his wife, while he's stimulating her nipples. When they stop kissing. Angela takes her hand and places it flat 2 his chest. She runs her hand down his body until she reaches his groin area. She places her head on Jin's stomach.)

Angela: Jinisha come here please.

Jinisha: I'm afraid and embarrassed.

Angela: Jinisha there is nothing 2 b afraid of. Please come here. I want 2 show u something. U asked me what a man's penis looks like. This is your opportunity.

Jinisha: OK. (Jinisha looks down as she stands next 2 her naked parents)

Angela: Look at what I am holding. (Angela is holding Jin's firm large penis. Jinisha manages 2 take a quick glance at her father's face. Jin smiles at her. As if he were not embarrassed.)I want 2 show u how 2 give your future husband head.

Jinisha: How can u fit all of daddy's penis in your mouth? Daddy is huge. (Jin chuckles.)

Angela: I been with you father 4 years. It's not a problem. Just observe.

(The tip of Angela's tongue makes contact with the bottom of the head of Jin's penis. She lick and flicks in a firm circular motion 4 about 15 seconds. Then she start 2 sucking the head of his penis and massaging his prostate two her fingers, just under his balls. Jin started 2 work in her mouth. She began deep throating his penis. Jin started 2 moaning. Jin moaned "Oh Di that feels extremely good.")

Jinisha: Mommy, Daddy called u some other woman's name. (On hearing what Jinisha said. Angela started 2 gag. She had 2 fight the urge 2 bite into Jin's penis. Jin quickly withdrew his penis. Fearing Angela would bite him.)

Jin: Jinisha Di is your mother's middle name. (Angela is still coughing. She trying 2 catch her breath. Jin and Jinryan r giggling.)

Jinisha: ma I am so sorry. I didn't know your middle name is Di.

Angela: Jin, u know, this is your fault. (Jin is still giggling) Jin your fortunate u don't have half of a penis.

Jin: Jinisha go sit next 2 your brother and observe. Your mother and I have 2 make another brother or sister 4 u. the phase of this demo. Is no talking. If either of u have questions ask after our demo.

(Jin takes Angela by the hand walk her 2 their bed. He takes a flower out of the vase. He take the flower and light runs it across her nose. Jin walks around 2 the back of her body. With one hand he grabs her waist, with the hand that holds the flower, he run the long stem flower up her thigh. Then gives it 2 her. Angela snaps off the long stem and places the flower in her hair. Jin starts kissing the back of her neck. Jin, waste no time this time. Jin starts 2 manipulate her breast. At the same, using the other hand stimulate her clitoris in a circular motion. Jin is rock hard. He inserts his finger into Angela's vagina. He takes a quick glance see if she is still fertile and ready 4 intercourse. He sees that everything is good. He turn her around, he slowly walk her 2 the nearest wall. He gives her one quick passionate kiss. Then he reaches behind his head and pulls out his hair ribbon. Everyone know what time it is. He raises one of Angela's legs and inserts his penis into her vagina. Jin starts working Angela slow but with full force. While he works he takes his middle finger and massages her clitoris with the rapid side 2 side motion, using light pressure. Angela is screaming and moaning Jin's name. Jin does not want Angela 2 have her orgasm yet. So he lowers Angela's leg. He wants the kids 2 see a few more basic positions. Jin finds a chair and sits in it. Jin and Angela have sex in the chair with Angela on top. Jin gives her clitoral stimulation, while she's working him. Jin starts working her rapidly with much force 4 a few stokes. He knew when 2 stop. He wanted the kids 2 witness the both them ejaculate. He picks her up while still sexing her he carries her to the bed in practically the same position. He laid Angela back first in the bed, So that they are in missionary position. He placed a large pillow under her behind 2 raise her, so that he can penetrate her g-spot. He whispers in her ear 2 execute her pelvic exercises. She did what Jin asked of her. Jin began 2 thrust Angela with as much force and speed as he could. Then Jin added clitoral stimulation. Angela's body began 2 shake violently. A few seconds more of Jin, a milk white liquid substance shot from between her legs. Angela screamed like she never screamed before. About this time Jin gave in 2 a big grunting moan. He shot enough semen 2 impregnate Angela. He shot some in the air 2 be witnessed.)

Jin got Angela pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. (Jinison Angelino Martin and Jinella Angelica Martin.)

Jin & Angela plan 2 do the same demo. 4 Jinison & Jinella. When they r old enough.

Jinryan Angelo Martin married Vivian Andrea Reyes. They are extremely happy with one another. They accredit their happiness to the knowledge they received from Jin &Angela.

Jinryan follow in his dad's footstep's and became a doctor and sex therapist. His wife Vivian became the towns mid-wife. Jin, Jinryan, Vivian and sometimes Angela now runs the towns clinic. Angela just got her doctorate degree to practice sex therapy and also, a mid-wife.

Jinisha married Matthew Lee Jones and became Jinisha Angelina Martin- Jones. Their expecting their first child. Their also, extremely happy. They own and run a fishing business.

Jin moved his sex therapy clinic in Metro to Harmonica. The clinic is called "Happy Connections." Dr. Jin Martin, Dr. Jinryan Martin, Dr. Angela Martin-Josea, Dr. Allen La Rue and Dr. Mary Berry. People from all over the world travel to Harmonica for therapy. Jin had to expand his practice. Due to the expansion of the population of Harmonica, Jin had a hospital built in Harmonica call "Martin Memorial." All babies are now born in the hospital instead of the clinic.

Jin's grandmother,(Irene L. Martin, Ph.D.) Died six months after the twin boy and girl was born. She was 91 years old when she died. The end.


End file.
